In Middle Earth
by A-chan5
Summary: PG13 COMPLETE GundamLord of the Rings crossover. The boys find themselves in Middle Earth one after the other. They get mixed in an all new quest. Will they ever get back? RxR
1. Welcome to the Shire

Insane idea I had while watching Lord of the Rings.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duo walked through the creepy forest. He heard the rustle of wind in the trees and, to him it sounded more like a whisper, like something laughing at him. The air was heavy and hard to breathe. When he looked behind him, it was as if the trees had moved, blocking any retreat. The braided boy was shaking violently because of the cold and a cloud mist formed every time he breathed. He tried to find his way through this crazy forest that seemed to be more than alive but failed.  
  
''What am I supposed to do?'' he thought helplessly. When I hid Deathscythe in here before, there weren't so many trees. Where the hell did they come from? And it wasn't that cold! We're in summer damn it! Anyway, this place his creeping me out, I must find a way to get out of here before I go crazy.  
  
He kept on walking, turning the same thoughts over and over again in his head when his foot hit a large root. He stumbled and fell face first on the soft ground.  
  
It wasn't that dark either! I finished my mission well before night!  
  
He climbed back to his feet and after cleaning off the dirt, looked up at the sky. It was completely hidden by the trees; their branches bent inwards to form a sort of roof. Duo swore that it could even have prevented rain from pouring in. He continued on advancing along the path the trees were making for him, his strength leaving him a little bit with each step. Suddenly, just when he was about to fall out of exhaustion, he entered a big clearing. Only small plants grew there. Even the tree branches were bent outwards, not leaning in the clearing. They stood along the side like a perfect wall, as if the place was sacred.  
  
Duo, even though he longed for sleep, walked the peremeter in search of a path, in vain. The trees blocked any way out, except if you were ready to climb in them. The braided boy was secretly relieved. He searched the whole clearing for dry wood, he didn't dare cut off branches from the trees, and after finding a good deal of it, piled it up. The thought of a good fire warmed his heart but when he realised that he had absolutely nothing to start it, he felt desperate again. He searched frantically in his pockets and to his relief, found a lighter. Soon, he had a good fire going and as he stared into the red flames, thought raced through his tired mind.  
  
How did I end up here? It clearly isn't the same place as before the mission. I hope I find a way out of here, this place is creepy. I'm more worried about the others though. By now, Trowa would have thought me dead or captured and left the destroyed base. Heavyarms wasn't hidden in the forest, like Deathscythe so he's probably not stuck here like I am. I wonder if they'll even try to search for me. Tch. Not a chance. Heero would think it unnecessary and a waste of time. I guess I have no choice but to find a way out on my own. It can't be too hard since there isn't a lot of very big forests anymore. Tomorrow, I'm outta here. And with that last thought, he fell asleep under a sky full of abnormal stars.  
  
***********  
  
Trowa, who had been waiting patiently for Duo to get in touch with him from Deathscythe, was getting worried. He had been waiting for an hour and, even if the braided baka had gotten lost, he should have reached his Gundam by now. He didn't know what to do. Go back to the safe house or search for him in the forest? Torn between those two choices, he decided to fly to Deathscythe and see if everything was fine. If Duo had been captured, Trowa couldn't risk to go on foot in the forest and returning to the safe house without at least going to see Deathscythe wasn't thinkable.  
  
His decision made, Trowa activated Heavyarms's engines and ran towards his fellow pilot's gundam's location. He wasn't scared of an attack because they had completely destroyed the base. Not before long he was standing before the braided boy's Gundam who was still in his concealing net. Trowa frowned and turned in the direction of the safe house.  
  
Once there, he was greeted by Quatre in mother mode because Duo wasn't with him. The Arabian asked tons of questions but Trowa only answered them when he was inside the house with Heero and Wufei. He first did his report on the mission and to the clown's secret relief, it cut off a great deal of Quatre's interrogations.  
  
"Barton, are you sure you saw Maxwell go into the woods? Maybe it was a soldier." asked Wufei sceptically.  
  
Trowa simply nodded.  
  
"His braid is quite unmistakeable."  
  
The acrobat waited silently for the next questions but none came. Everybody was deep in their own secret thoughts about this and that. Quatre was the first to break the silence.  
  
"We have to think of a plan to find him. I propose we go and investigate the woods."  
  
"I will go alone."  
  
All heads turned towards Heero. As he looked at them one after another, a sort of unspoken understanding passed through the group. The three other pilots didn't exactly understand the Perfect Soldier's reasons but they trusted him, Heero being the most trustworthy of them all.  
  
After some time the Japanese boy turned on his heels and went to his room. The others guessed that he would spend the night on his laptop. They weren't wrong. They found him the next morning already preparing to leave. Trowa followed him to the front door and, leaning against the doorframe, watched him prepare.  
  
"Aren't you going to take Wing Zero?" he finally asked.  
  
"No. I need to go in the most subtle way." he answered, grabbing the car keys.  
  
Trowa said nothing else but waited until he couldn't see Heero's car anymore before going back in.  
  
*******  
  
Duo woke up to find his body aching everywhere. A night on the bare earth floor wasn't particularly comfortable. He rose up slowly. It took him some time before he remembered that he was completely lost. A shiver ran down his spine as the feeling of being watched and hated came back again. It was also helped by the fact that the fire had gone out quickly after he had fallen asleep so that he was freezing in the early morning chill. As soon as he was awake enough, Duo looked around the clearing where he stood and to his great amazement, found a path. He couldn't tell whether it went in the direction from which he came or the other way but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of the accursed forest.  
  
The American soon realised that he was dead hungry and thirsty. He knew that if he didn't get anything in his system, he'd never make it out alive. Still, he kept on walking, scanning every corner, every shadow, for anything edible. Lucky for him that it was early in the morning. He found a big leaf on the floor, dried in a cup that kept the water from the night. It wasn't much but it was enough to lighten the teen's mood. As he felt the cool liquid run down his throat, he regained his usual bounce when he walked, even though, contrarily to yesterday, it was already getting hot and stuffy.  
  
Duo walked for so long he stopped counting the time. All he knew was that he was tired, lost, thirsty and hungry. He kept on dragging his feet painfully, breathing the impossibly hot air. If anybody had seen him while he walked, they would have thought he was a zombie.  
  
Still, when the first ray of light appeared in front of him, he almost cried. He'd been so desperate to get out that he found hidden strength and broke into a fast run. He didn't care that his hair tie got stuck on a branch and snapped, loosening a flow of chestnut hair, he didn't care that twigs tore his flesh, he just wanted to get out.  
  
When he did get out, he was greeted by a lot of noise. When his eyes accustomed to the sudden assault of light, he saw the most incredible thing in his life.  
  
He was a behind a hedge that stood like a guardian around a small town. There were almost no houses, at least not above ground. There were all underground. There was no cars, only carts driven by ponies, there was not a single sign of technology. It was as if Duo had gone back in time. Although he could hear them, he couldn't see the inhabitants because of the hedge so he walked where he thought he saw a gate. There, another shock awaited him.  
  
At first, he thought they were all kids. None of them were taller than about his waist, but he soon found out that those who worked in the fields were adults. Kids ran around in the streets barefoot.  
  
He then noticed that some of the small people were different. They had small sturdy legs, longs beards tucked in their belts and axes tied to it. Duo suddenly remembered an old story that Sister Hellen had told him one time about dwarfs and elves.  
  
''Only the elves missing.'' he thought.  
  
As if answering his wishes, a party of them came round the corner. They had long gold and silver hair, striking blue eyes and beautiful faces. They sang merrily and it lightened Duo's heart.  
  
" Elves." he rasped painfully through his parched throat.  
  
Having the best hearing in the world, the elves heard him and went silent. They turned around and looked at him in amazement. They saw a young man, long, brown hair flowing around him in the wind. He was clutching the gate so hard that his knuckles were white. He was all battered and bruised and obviously tired. He smiled painfully.  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
They saw the boy fall to his knees, unconscious.  
  
********  
  
That's it for now! I'm warning you, I really don't know what's going to happen next so don't be surprised if it takes some time before the next chapter is up. (School's no helping ^^;) Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  
  
For those who only watched the movie and didn't read the books:  
  
The forest in which Duo got lost is called Old Forest. It stands around the Shire. The Hedge is there to protect the village from it because the trees are alive. Once, the trees 'attacked' the Hedge so the hobbits cut them down and burned them in the clearing in which Duo slept. Since then, not a single tree grew into the clearing. They DO move around, changing the paths and they DO inspire fear, hatred and desperation in the hearts of people who walk in the forest.  
  
For those who read the books:  
  
I know you may wonder why Duo fainted at the end but there is a reason. I know that the forest doesn't normally scare people that much and all but like I told you, there is a reason that now, they do. The gate is there for a purpose too. ^^  
  
A-chan 


	2. The King and The boy

Here we go with the second chapter. I hope it's good!  
  
I just discovered something wrong with my computer. When I write a chapter and load it on fanfiction, it completely erases the three dots meaning an hesitation or other stuff, so if you see a dot that doesn't fit or should be replaced by them, it's because it should. It's the case when Duo talks at the end of the first chapter.  
  
I decided not to put any yaoi in this story. For those who'll flame me, I have another fanfic coming up just for you! But if I get too many flames, MAYBE I will add some, maybe not, depends on my mood.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 :  
  
  
  
The faint sound of rock being stepped on was heard through the whole ruins. Mounds of still burning ashes and melted metal amplified it ten times worse. Small tongues of pitch-black smock could be seen over what looked like giant, metal cadavers. The air stank with the odour of burning metal and flesh. The stench of death was everywhere, overwhelming. Yet, not paying attention to the disaster that stood right under his eyes, the figure continued on advancing, making the same crunching noise with each footstep.  
  
If Heero Yuy was annoyed by all the destruction, he didn't let anything show. He just kept advancing. He didn't have a choice anyway because it was the only way to get to that small forest. The car unfortunately couldn't go into this field of rubble.  
  
Reaching the rim of the forest, he stopped for a second. After making sure for the hundredth time that is pistol was fully loaded, he landed his foot in what would be the start of a new adventure.  
  
Heero turned his head right and left. He was secretly surprised at how small and distant the trees where from one another, being barely able to hide a Gundam. How could Duo have disappeared in there he didn't and could never now.  
  
Still, he kept on walking, all of his senses fully alert in case of a surprise attack. The only things that attacked him though, were the trees. They seemed to move and grow taller. At first, the Perfect Soldier thought that he had miss judged the place and that it was more dense in the centre but he soon changed his mind. When he had first looked at it, he had only seen leaf trees and not a single fir tree. Now, it was completely mixed with both sorts. Secondly, they were way too big. Even if the ones at the border were smaller, Heero could have seen the tip of trees so big.  
  
Being the soldier he was, he didn't panic at all. His main thoughts were first based on finding Deathscythe. So he just fixed himself an imaginary point in front of him and never changed his course. Lucky for him that he did because otherwise, he might not have found the path and would have kept on turning in circles forever.  
  
He first noticed small, white stones that glimmered in the moonlight - night had fallen while he walked -. They seemed to be all lined up in two rows, one parallel to the other. Secondly, the trees were more distant and the ground seemed to have been often stepped on. In Heero's head, it perfectly matched the definition of a path.  
  
He chose a direction by pure hazard and followed the small path. It soon started to widen as the trees became more and more scarce. The moon was at his (1) highest when he came upon the valley.  
  
Heero stopped at the top of a rock staircase carved into the cliff itself. Even he was totally enchanted by the beauty of what stood before him.  
  
Down the stair stood a sort of valley yet too narrow to be one but too wide to be a gorge. Small orange lights shone through windows and doors of houses both built on the ground and cliff. Merry songs came up to the boy, lightening his heart a way he never felt before. The wind brought up the odour of honey and fresh bread. Even with all the buildings, nature seemed to grow freely. Silver cascades of water went down the cliff walls, reflecting the stars like small diamonds, with a small dripping sound. Vines grew on the white marble walls and columns, adding to the beautiful purity of the place.  
  
As if being pulled by the beauty of this city, Heero went down the steps one after the other, each thud of his feet transformed into music. When he finally arrived at the bottom, he came out of his trance. People where coming towards him, weird people. They had golden hair, striking blue eyes and small pointed ears. Even though they laughed together, Heero didn't miss the severe look they shot at him. That put him on his guards. He grabbed his gun but left his hand behind his back.  
  
"Hoy! What as brought you down to Rivendel, the city of Elves, boy?" asked the nearest one with a wave of the hand.  
  
Heero said nothing but glared. The elf ignored the look but spoke again.  
  
" I am Hagen, leader of the party that's guarding the stairs." Said the same elf. " I am sorry but to avoid trouble, you have to answer my question."  
  
Heero stayed silent.  
  
"Maybe he's one of the King's guards who got left behind." Tried another elf.  
  
"I doubt it Foldir. He surely doesn't have the attire of a soldier. But maybe you're right." Hagen snapped the brooch that tied his cloak and, taking the soft silver material, handed it over to Heero.  
  
"Here boy, put this on. You must be shivering in these light clothes." He said.  
  
Even though Heero wasn't glad to, he took the offered cloak. He only had his usual tank top and short, so under the cool night breeze he was almost shivering. As he tied it around his shoulders, he was surprised at how light and warm it was. He at first had been very suspicious about those people and had kept his pistol ready but now he hid it back again. He didn't know why but he didn't think they would harm him in any way. It was probably a little security for the 'King'. Whoever he was.  
  
Heero turned to the party. They had been watching his every movement.  
  
"Bring me to the King." He ordered impatiently and annoyingly, almost as an insult.  
  
"Calm down boy!" exclaimed Hagen. " Did you hit your head? Do you know whom you are talking about this roughly? That's Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, husband of fair Arwen, holder of the sword that was broken and repaired, leader of the fight against both Saruman and Sauron, and leader of the Fellowship of the Ring after Gandalf the Grey! Don't you dare speak of him like that!" cried Hagen in pure anger.  
  
Heero stepped back. He hadn't meant to make it sound like that. He was just really confused and with the added information they had given him, he just couldn't keep the confusion from his cold eyes anymore.  
  
Hagen obviously saw that and softens.  
  
" I apologize. We give him so much respect that the slightest thing might infuriate us. You don't seem to know where you are at all it seems. Please, come with me. You will have to wait before you see him. He is at the feast right now. We are very lucky to have him, you see, it is very dangerous to travel these days and Gondor is so far away."  
  
Hagen kept on talking about stuff that Heero didn't understand at all but he soon stopped paying attention. He just let himself be guided by the handsome elf. He didn't have a parcel left of energy to protest, all the things that had happened had drained him. When they arrived to the shelter, it was in fact only a small clearing covered by a white, silk cloth; he let himself fall against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Don't go to sleep just yet boy, I will go and fetch you some food." Said Hagen as he went away.  
  
Heero couldn't help but fall into sweet slumber.  
  
********  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of someone whistling softly. It was a soothing melody and the American almost went back to sleep because of it. As he came more aware, the happenings of the day before came back to him with full force. He snapped his eyes open and sat up with a start.  
  
"Ah. Finally you're awake."  
  
Duo looked at the person speaking. He was short, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. The American looked around him. He was in a house of low roof with round little windows giving view to the rest of the town. He then looked at himself. He didn't have his usual priest clothing put instead a white cotton shirt and pants. His hair were untied and flowed around him on the bed. Even though he was scratched about everywhere, he didn't felt bruised anymore.  
  
"It's a miracle that you escaped the forest alive, it's so dangerous these times, that's why the gate was made. Say, what's your name boy, I've never seen nor heard of you anywhere before." Asked the little man.  
  
Duo looked straight into the man's intense eyes and started muttering and answer when the hobbit cut him.  
  
"Where are my manners? I am greatly sorry. My name is Samwise Gamgee."  
  
"Err. Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell." Replied Duo, taking out his hand to shake the other.  
  
Sam imitated the gesture.  
  
" Than Master Maxwell, where do you come from? I never heard of anybody coming out of the forest since me, Frodo, Pippin and Merry did it." Continued Sam.  
  
Duo didn't answer. He couldn't tell him he came from L2, he wouldn't understand. Fortunately for him, Rose came in at that moment, saving him.  
  
" I see that our friend is finally awake! That's good news. I feared the worse with you coming out of the accursed forest." Said she.  
  
"Ah! Right on cue. You must be hungry. Here, eat as much as you like."  
  
Sam took the plate that Rose was holding and gave it to Duo. It contained a fresh loaf of bread, a jug of water, fruit, honey and butter. It wasn't exactly what the braided boy wanted for breakfast but he ate it gracefully.  
  
When he was finished, Duo dared to ask the question that was most bothering him.  
  
" Can you tell me where I am please?" he asked.  
  
Sam gave him a weird look before answering.  
  
"Well in the Shire of course, land of the hobbits. In Bag End if you prefer. How come you don't know?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Duo did some quick thinking. Of course he just didn't know but that wasn't a suitable answer.  
  
"I've got amnesia." He finally answered.  
  
Sam softened his look and sighted.  
  
"I am very sorry to hear that. I guess the forest does do funny stuff to people now. Anyway," he said, standing up, "Rose was kind enough to repair your clothes, so I'll let you change. Then, I'll give you a tour of the Shire, maybe you'll remember some stuff afterwards."  
  
He took a small pile of black fabric on a chair in the far corner and brought it back to him.  
  
"Very strange fabric this is. I've never seen anything like it before." He added while leaving.  
  
Duo quickly changed. He was very grateful for what Sam was doing for him. Maybe he would be able to find something interesting about what had happened to him. The American looked into a full-size mirror (half-size for him) and a last problem came to him. He went into the hall and called for Sam.  
  
"What's the problem Master Maxwell?" he asked.  
  
"Please, call me Duo. Anyway, do you have a brush and band? My hair needs a major brushing job and I won't let them untied. " Said Duo.  
  
Sam nodded with a smile and disappeared in the hall. He soon was back with the items.  
  
"Your hair is quite remarkable. I have never seen any that length, not even with women." Pointed Sam while waiting for Duo to finish brushing his hair.  
  
Duo just shrugged and followed Sam outside.  
  
The hobbit talked a lot about everything and Duo listened avidly. It was like discovering a whole new world. Everything was different and special. When Sam engaged the matter of elves, Duo had to ask a question.  
  
"Aren't there suppose to be elves? I saw them before fainting."  
  
Sam stopped his whistling and looked at him.  
  
"Yes they were here yesterday. My friend, Legolas, was one of those who brought you here. They left early this morning. You see, Strider send them here to get me and Merry and Pippin. Since you needed care, I stayed a little longer. Don't worry!" added quickly Sam at the look Duo had. "I don't mind. They say Strider will be in Rivendel for quite some time so I don't mind delaying even a month!"  
  
Duo wasn't totally convinced that he wasn't a burden but didn't pursue the subject.  
  
" Who is Strider?" he asked instead.  
  
"I am sorry! You wouldn't know him under that name. He's Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor."  
  
Duo scratched the back of his neck. By the tone of Sam's voice, the braided boy guessed that the hobbit held that Aragorn in high esteem so he didn't dared ask who the hell he was.  
  
Sam saw his nervous gesture and sighted.  
  
"You don't even remember the King? Your amnesia is really bad. There is a land south of here called Gondor. He's the King of that land."  
  
And there he was, talking about Aragorn until Duo's head menaced to explode. But, because he felt so bad about lying, he listened carefully to everything that Sam said and tried to remember them all. He wished that he wouldn't have to lie about amnesia after he learned about everything the hobbit could and would teach him.  
  
They kept on walking slowly trough the Shire, taking breaks under the shades of huge and beautiful trees in the middle of blossom. Duo had never seen so much peace in his entire life. It felt very refreshing and since that time, the thought of staying in the Shire crossed trough the boy's mind almost everyday but it was always pushed away by the thought of abandoning his friends and Colonies. Duo had never felt so torn in his life. That's why the hobbits could always find him under the magnificent malorn tree. It soothed his mind and soul.  
  
*****  
  
Finally, after about two weeks, when Duo was starting to get desperate, news arrived for him. Legolas came back with two other elves just to bring news to him.  
  
They found him resting under the malorn tree like always but hesitated. He looked so calm that they didn't want to wake him up. Legolas came forth and gently shook the boy's shoulder. Duo started when he saw the elf's face but the memory of his arrival calmed him down.  
  
" Greetings. I am Legolas." He said, backing to allow Duo to stand on his feet.  
  
" And I am Hagen. This is my friend Foldir." Said another pointing to the elf on his right.  
  
" Err. Hi. I'm."  
  
"Oh, we already now who you are master Maxwell. We have heard a lot about you." Cut Legolas.  
  
"Heard about me? From who?" asked Duo in amazement.  
  
" First from Sam, secondly from who I believe is a friend of yours." Replied Legolas.  
  
"What? I have no friends. At least not here." Said Duo.  
  
"No? A certain Heero Yuy says quite the contrary." Softly whispered Legolas.  
  
"Heero!" shouted Duo in disbelief. " Where is he? How did he get here? When.?"  
  
The boy's incessant flow of questions was cut when Legolas's raised his hand.  
  
"Calm down now. I do not know a lot but Hagen and Foldir here do. They were the ones who stayed with master Yuy for the longest time. They will talk with you. I must take my leave."  
  
After a short bow, Legolas was gone.  
  
And so, it was from the two guards that Duo heard everything that had happened to Heero since his encounter with Hagen and Foldir, and the little bit that they knew of what had happened to him before.  
  
The next day, he was already pestering Sam about guiding him to Rivendel. Never in his life had the hobbit ever heard someone talk so much without breathing or be so stubborn about something. Finally, he gave in and, to shut him up, promised him to guide him to Rivendel as soon as the three elves were ready as well. At last, after three days, they were off.  
  
*****  
  
Heero woke up to the sweet aroma of honey and bread. At first, he thought he was dreaming but when he opened his eyes, the memory of the past happenings came back to him.  
  
He was lying on a soft bed of grass, all huddled in a silvery cloak. Above him hung a white cloth and beside him, knelt a man.  
  
Heero bolted up but, being still very tired, only managed to sit against a tree. He shot the man his best glare but he smiled, staring into those intense cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"I am mostly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. As you probably guessed, I am Aragron son of Arathorn. Here, eat up. You won't like being awaken by your stomach in the middle of the night." Said the King.  
  
Heero took the offered silver platter gladly. While eating, he detailed the man kneeling before him. He must have been quite old. His black hair was streaked with white hair and a few good wrinkles covered his skin. Still, he was very handsome and the deepness of his gaze showed that he was a man of great knowledge and wisdom.  
  
" I would like to know what is your name first." Asked Aragorn when Heero had finished eating.  
  
The Perfect Soldier hesitated before answering. Finally, he overcame his soldier instincts. It wouldn't do any good to stay silent if he wanted to get back to the safe house.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
" Well master Yuy, if you fell better, I would like you to follow me to a more comfortable place to speak." Said Aragorn and, standing up he offered his hand for Heero to take.  
  
The Japanese boy refused the hand and stood up without help. He then nodded to the man to guide him to the place, which he did.  
  
Once there, Heero saw the most magnificent house of Rivendel. The House of Elrond. Even though Elrond had traveled to the West for quite some time, it was still called that in memory of one of the greatest Elf of all history.  
  
Everywhere he could hear beautiful songs, yellow light poured from every room. The white marble walls seemed to glow in the dark. It wasn't comparable to anything Heero had seen before.  
  
Aragorn lead him to a big room full of people. A huge fire was crackling in a fireplace, warming the whole room. The King led him to a table in a corner and sitting, looked intensively at Heero.  
  
" I would like to know master Yuy, where do you come from? You do not wear the attire of any country I know, and I know a great deal of them."  
  
Heero thought for some time. He didn't want to tell him from where he really came from, just in case, so he lied the best he could under those circumstances.  
  
" I come from a far country. My ship broke and I found myself wandering on this land. I came upon this forest but got lost. Fortunately, I found my way here."  
  
Aragorn seemed to become more sour and reluctant to give him information after that statement. They talked about a lot of stuff but didn't go far. Both didn't want to say anything of importance, which only resulted in them talking about meaningless things. Finally, Aragorn sighted and closed the conversation.  
  
" I have to say master Yuy, you are very hard to talk with. I had to use a lot of my deduction power to guess half of what I truly wanted to know. Now, if I guess correctly, you are not the only one lost on this land. You are searching for someone, am I right?"  
  
Heero's eyes flashed but he didn't answer.  
  
Aragron sighted again. " I am truly sorry but I cannot let you go. You will have to stay here as long as I see fit. Do not worry, it won't be as bad as you think it is." Added the man, seeing Heero's murdering look. " I will leave you under Hagen's charge. If any news of your friend comes, Hagen will be the first to know. Ah! Perfect timing, here he is."  
  
Aragorn got up and walked to Hagen who had just entered the room.  
  
" Hagen, I will leave him under your care. Please be careful, he might be an Easternman. I am not entirely sure yet but still. Be also alert, he has a friend somewhere. Do not let any stranger in without my leave. Understood?"  
  
The elf nodded and went to see Heero.  
  
"Please come with me master Yuy. I will bring you to where you will sleep."  
  
And so, Heero followed the elf through the maze of roads to a small but cozy house.  
  
"This is my home." Said Hagen, allowing Heero to get in. " Your room is down the hall. I will prepare you a bath, please wait."  
  
Once in the hot tub, the Perfect Soldier finally managed to put his thoughts in order.  
  
That man purposively avoided answering all my questions and now he orders me to stay here like a prisoner! He will pay for that, one way or another. And how did he know that I was looking for Duo? I'll have to be careful. I should play the obedient kid a little longer if I want a chance to learn stuff. Duo, you better be in real trouble because otherwise, you'll have a nice whole between your eyes!  
  
After that, he got up, changed into the clothes Hagen had left him and went to sleep. He really was longing for his laptop right now!  
  
**** That is how Heero spent a good deal of his time. Walking around with Hagen and Foldir. Of course, it helped him learn a few good things but he soon didn't found that enough. He talked to them and, because it seemed that they didn't trust him, he told them a lot about Duo. If you could consider that a lot from Heero.  
  
Anyways, that's how he got to know that Duo was in the Shire. One night that he lingered in the Fire Room a little bit longer than usual, he overheard Hagen and Aragorn talking together.  
  
" Legolas just came from the Shire with weird news. A boy appeared just when he was about to leave out of the Old Forest. What worse is that it fits perfectly well the description master Yuy gave me of his friend. " Whispered Hagen.  
  
" Then that is why Sam didn't come immediately, to take care of him. Did he say anything of a friend?" replied Aragorn.  
  
" We don't know my King. Legolas stayed a day longer to see if he was all right - the Old Forest is very dangerous- but he slept all that day so we don't know. Master Gamgee is taking care of him. " Answered Hagen.  
  
Aragorn didn't answer at first but finally sighted.  
  
" Tell Legolas that I am mostly sorry but I have to ask him to go back. I want that boy here under my surveillance. You and Foldir will go too. You know him best and if this entire story is a lie, we will know. Go now." Said Aragorn.  
  
Hagen stood up, bowed and left. Heero stayed hidden in his dark corner and smiled. Now, all of his thoughts of escaping were gone. He would wait here for Duo to come and then, he would see.  
  
**** The End  
  
1: The people of middle earth refer to the moon as 'he' and the sun as 'she'.  
  
Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read 'n' review! I know Legolas doesn't play a big role in this part but he will, eventually. I don't know exactly how many days it takes to go to Rivendel from the Shire but I say about a week.  
  
A-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Trees an Arrows

People have been telling me that Heero wasn't suspicious enough towards the elves but he his, a little. When I read the books I got the impression that nobody could stay on their guard around them. As if, just by their presence, they could make someone fell secure. So, I thought that even Heero, the almighty block of ice, couldn't. Now, he still is a little. The proof is when he says that he'll keep//pretending to be an obedient boy//. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough.  
  
I discovered ANOTHER error with my computer. It doesn't write in italic once I put it on fanfiction.net. So, because of that, the character's thoughts will be written between bars. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A great clunk was heard in the hangar as the screwdriver Quatre was holding fell on the floor from Sandrock's left arm. The blond sighted. He really didn't feel like going down to get it and go back up again. He resigned himself and slowly climbed down. When he picked the thing up and looked around, he noticed for the first time that Nataku wasn't there. Frowning, Quatre decided to take a break.  
  
Trowa was reading the journal when the Arabian walked in the kitchen nervously. The acrobat clearly saw from the boy's movement that something bothered him. Still, he waited for him to speak and didn't say a word.  
  
Quatre was playing with the towel, hesitating to ask what troubled him. Finally, he did.  
  
" Did Wufei leave? Did he go search for Heero?"  
  
Trowa simply nodded.  
  
" Why can't we go too? It's been three weeks since Duo first disappeared. The wait is driving me crazy. What if they need help?" continued Quatre.  
  
" Do I have to repeat? If we go head-on without knowing the slightest thing about anything, we will end up getting lost ourselves and the colonies are going to be in deep trouble. I couldn't persuade Wufei, but I hope you at least understand." Replied Trowa impatiently.  
  
Quatre said nothing. He remembered well the argument they had had a few days ago. The Arabian had never heard Trowa speak that much before. He understood his point but he couldn't help worrying. After taking a short snack, he went back to the hangar. Working on Sandrock was the only thing that could make him forget his worries for a while.  
  
*********  
  
Wufei let Nataku's engines slow down to a small humming. The Gundam slowly lowered in altitude until his giant feet landed on the ground. From his high point of view, he could see well over the small, scattered trees. He could see the almost imperceptible lump of a round shape. His trained eyed knew that it was Deathscythe's head but not anyone could see it. It was easily mistakable for a small hill.  
  
Wufei hid his own Gundam in a clearing near Deathscythe's and slowly walked inside the forest. He got the same impression as Heero about it. The trees who were getting bigger and thicker, and the sudden mix of species. He kept a cool head but never let go of his katana. The more and more he walked, the more and more he felt like he was being watched. It's as if the trees were leaning over him, trying to grasp him with their old gnarled branches. They were covered with moss; some brown, other green and he swore he once saw eyes blink.  
  
Wufei was glad that he had come without his coat. The air was stuffy and hard to breath and he felt oppressed but the closeness of the trees. The pace of his feet slowed gradually until they almost came to a stop. When he was about to take a break, he saw some kind of hill. He walked to it and carefully examined it. The rock stood at a perfect ninety degrees inclination but still seemed climbable because of some kind of huge steps carven in the rock itself. At the top of it stood an enormous tree that bathed in sunlight.  
  
Being tired of the dull greyish light, Wufei hastily climbed up the improvised steps and stood before the big tree. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and fully appreciated the sudden freshness of the air under the sun.  
  
" This forest is much nicer seen from up here." He whispered to himself.  
  
To his ultimate surprise, someone answered him.  
  
" Hum hom, this, how do you call it, hill, is very popular for newcomers. I wasn't hasty and said nothing but when I heard your voice and what you said I got surprised. Hum, you said the same thing as two of my good old friends when they were first up here. Now now, I am hasty. Turn around so I can see your face."  
  
Before Wufei could get out of his trance, a rough hand took him by the shoulder and, turning him around, lifted him by the shoulder. The Chinese boy stared at the thing holding him.  
  
It was the tree.  
  
*******  
  
A loud chorus resonated through the field until it transformed itself in an echo at the mountains feet. The real wonder was that only five people were making that much noise.  
  
It was the third day of travel for the elves, boy and hobbit. The elves had come back from Rivendel with a beautiful black, red-manned stallion for Duo. Of course, the boy, having never ridden on a horse before, had taken a whole day to get used to it. The three elves each had a beautiful white horse and Sam a small sturdy pony. Even though the hobbit had purchased everything Duo might need, the boy had refused to let go of his battered priest clothes.  
  
After the first day of travel, Duo had already been very tired of the songs his companions were singing again and again, even if the elves sang with a beautiful voice. So, he thought them a few of his own. They actually got pretty interested and kept demanding more. By the second day, Duo was completely out. At least now he could sing with them because, of course, he didn't know the slightest thing of elvish.  
  
They were taking a food break in the late evening in a field beside the road. The conversation slowly deviated to Duo's world.  
  
"Tell me Duo", asked Legolas, "how is the place were you come from."  
  
Duo froze. Slowly, he lowered the apple he was about to eat and stared at the ground. So far, he had managed to avoid answering but their question had never been so straight.  
  
"Well. I guess you could say that it's very different from here." He started.  
  
"In what ways?" asked Sam afterwards.  
  
" In everything I think. The vegetation, the good air, the people, the peace." he ended, turning his attention back to his apple. He was really feeling uncomfortable.  
  
" Is there a war?" asked Hagin next.  
  
Duo nodded and took a mouthful of the red fruit.  
  
" Yeah. Heero and me are fighting to bring peace. It's not easy every day."  
  
" Don't you want to go back? Don't you HAVE to go back?" demaded Foldir.  
  
Duo didn't answer. He didn't even know how. He totally ignored how he had ended up in Middle Earth and how to go back. He was really starting to be annoyed with the interrogation.  
  
"I'm going to walk around." He stated, getting up.  
  
The others felt his uneasiness and let him go without saying anything. They really wondered who he really was. He had never said anything about himself or where he came from. They just knew his name and they guessed his sort of personality. That was the first time they had succeeded in getting anything about his homeland. Many times before they had tried to ask him by different ways but he had skilfully avoided answering by changing the subject. It looked like he didn't want to lie so a straight question was the best way to get anything from him. Still, he hadn't given them anything really useful.  
  
******* Duo walked heedlessly in the field. He was angry at the others for what they had asked him. Of course, it was normal of them to ask but he couldn't help being frustrated. Maybe more because he realised that he was totally lost, without anything to rely on. He was a lost kid in the middle of the street of an unknown part of a city.  
  
The American walked until he arrived to a small pond surrounded but small trees. He sat on a big rock and looked at his reflection in the water. He didn't think of anything at all. He let his soul wander free.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
A small almost imperceptible rustle of leaves snatched him out of his reverie. There was no wind to make the leaves move. The first thing he knew was pain.  
  
He looked down in horror at the arrow in his side. The iron point of the thing stuck out of his back. The arrow had gone right through him. Duo felt blood go up his throat. He coughed it up and watched as it mixed up with the black water. That seemed to awake him.  
  
Duo knew that the person who had shot the arrow would attack again, considering the fact that he wasn't dead. The boy let his soldier senses work and, judging by the way the arrow was stuck in him, guessed were the man was. Duo painfully stood up and grabbed the arrow-end in his back and, taking up a deep breath, pulled it out. A scream escaped his lips. His vision doubled but he forced it to straighten itself. He coughed some more blood.  
  
Duo wanted to let himself fall unconscious but couldn't afford to. There was that man hidden behind the bushes and trees that he had to take care of. He closed his eyes and forced the pain in the back of his mind until he completely shot it out. Reopening his eyes, he looked straight at the place were the man was hidden.  
  
His senses now alert, Duo saw a glimce of a movement and ducked just in time as an arrow flew over his head. Now he knew the exact position of the attacker. He got up and stalked forward. He soon found him. The man was looking at him in total shock. Never in his life had he seen someone evade an arrow, being badly hurt too.  
  
Duo used the moment and knocked the bow out of the man's hands. He quickly got behind him and twisted his arm against his back. The man squirmed but quickly stopped because of the pain his slightest movement caused in his arm. Duo whispered painfully in his ear.  
  
"You are coming with me in the moonlight. I want to see your damn face before killing you."  
  
The man froze at the coolness of the tone. He was so shocked. A kid, no more than fifteen, hadn't even fainted because of his arrow, had yanked it out and now had caught him. He had spoken with a voice that seemed to come from a demon from hell. It wasn't human.  
  
Duo pushed the man away from the shelter of the trees. Then, Legolas, Foldir, Hagen and Sam appeared running. His scream had alerted them so they had come to his rescue. The American froze and looked at them in disbelief. He had completely forgotten about them. The man used the moment and thrust his available arm backwards at Duo's injury. The boy let go and gasped for air as pain flooded his mind. He fell on his knees, gasping. He coughed another flow of fresh blood and blacked out.  
  
The man barely had time to take out his sword that he fell dead, an arrow in the throat. When Legolas had seen the blood pouring from an injury at Duo's side and the bloodied arrow on the ground, he hadn't hesitated a second and had shot the man.  
  
Duo, him, laid in a blood pool.  
  
*****  
  
"My lord, I have bad news." Said an unknown voice.  
  
"And?" replied coldly another voice, shrouded in darkness.  
  
" Tekan has fallen sir. The foreigner is strong. It looked as if he didn't mind the arrow I shot at him."  
  
"You missed?!" said angrily the commanding voice.  
  
" It was dark and the boy was clothed in black." The other stuttered. " He his no human sir. I watched from afar and saw him pull out my arrow. He screamed but held on. He's a demon."  
  
"Anyone can do that with a bit of mental power." Answered impatiently the master.  
  
"Yes, but he evaded my arrow afterwards, badly hurt as he was. Tekan's arrow still hit him hard."  
  
"How come you are alive and not Tekan?" asked suspiciously the cold voice.  
  
The servant recoiled and started shaking.  
  
" The boy, he guessed perfectly were Tekan was hidden. He grabbed him and immobilized him. I was about to shoot again from my hiding place when he spoke. I barely heard but it froze my blood. He had the voice of the devil itself sir, I swear. I couldn't move an inch. He's only a boy but he spoke in a more scary way than, than" the man hesitated.  
  
"Continue." Ordered the other.  
  
"I was more scared of his voice than your punishment because I ran away." He answered.  
  
"What!" screamed the Lord; throwing the wine glass he was holding at the man kneeling before him.  
  
"He was not alone sir. A hobbit and three Elves helped him out."  
  
"So, he didn't kill Tekan?" asked the master.  
  
"No sir. But I think he could have."  
  
The servant told his master all that he saw after Duo had pushed Tekan out of the trees.  
  
" Just before fainting, he took out a black thing. I don't know what it was but I think it was meant to kill. He let himself fall because his friends were there."  
  
"Good, so he his really hurt. Maybe even to death. Perfect. I will have to wait until the other foreigner comes out of the Elve's city before killing him too." Finished the Lord before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Please wait my Lord! Why do you want to kill them?" asked the servant.  
  
" They are in our way. I've seen it. They will counter our plans if they aren't destroyed."  
  
The master turned around but stopped at the door.  
  
"You should have stayed silent, Lent. I had forgotten you. Now that you reminded me of your presence, your reminded me that I must punish you for running away."  
  
Later, you could hear Lent scream through the whole castle.  
  
******* The end.  
  
******* Now, I hope this chapter his good! Shorter one than the previous one, I know but I have my reasons.  
  
I'm terribly sorry that it took me so much time to post this chapter! I had an awful writer's block and tons of things to do for school. I didn't manage to find a lot of time to type. Gomen!  
  
For those who read ALL the books, can you guess were Wufei ended up and who's that talking tree? I'm putting up a sort of contest here. Those who get the answer right will have their name up before next chapter. I know it's stupid but it's just for fun. Good luck!  
  
A-chan 


	4. Meetings

Maybe some of you readers are confused with all the time that passed and all so here is a little something to help you out.  
  
First day: Duo spends the night in the Old Forest  
  
Second day: Duo arrives at the Shire Heero arrives in Rivendel at night  
  
Third day: Legolas leaves the Shire  
  
Eight day (first day of the second week): Duo wakes up in Bag End  
  
Tenth day (third day of the second week): Legolas arrives at Rivendel  
  
Eleventh day (fourth day of the second week): Legolas leaves Rivendel  
  
Eighteenth day (fourth day of the third week): Legolas arrives at the Shire  
  
Twenty-first day (seventh day of the third week): Duo leaves the Shire  
  
Twenty-fourth day (third day of the fourth week): Duo gets shot  
  
Twenty-eight day (first day of the fifth week): Wufei arrives in Fangorn  
  
Okay, maybe it didn't help that much but let me explain. First, the way Duo and the others count the weeks isn't with Monday, Tuesday, etc. A seven-day pattern is a week. Duo starts counting the days when he wakes up, that's why when he says 'a week' it's really been two weeks. I made the others work on the same pattern. About Wufei, Quatre says it's been three weeks, which means they started the fourth week. Duo is going to get to Rivendel (yes he is but I won't say how ^^) in the first day of the fifth week. That means exactly when Wufei gets in Fangorn. I'm writing his story in advance.  
  
Now, I hope it cleared the lost ones. If you have questions, put them in your review.  
  
Warnings: No Quatre and Trowa story in this chapter. I have enough of Duo's, Heero's and Wufei's to worry about right now thank you very much. YAOI!!!!! Yes, I have finally decided to put up some yaoi. 1x2 basically. I had a too golden occasion and couldn't resist taking it. Anyway, I'm a fan of 1x2 and can't really write a good story without some. Sorry for those who hate it!  
  
To Moonlightchic: I already have a beta reader and it's enough for me. Don't get mad, I'm really glad you asked!  
  
To Katie: Thanks a lot for reviewing every chapter from the first one, I really appreciate it! It means a lot to me you know? Helps me to keep on going, even though it means staying up until 1a.m. Thanks, Arigato, Gracias, Merci, Gracies! (I can't say it in enough languages!^^)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A small groan escaped Duo's lips as he awakened to pain. His side burned like hell and his head wouldn't stop spinning. He slowly opened his eyes to a doubled star filled sky. When his sight straightened, he leaned on his elbows and sat up. A flaming pain reminded him of his present condition so he lay down again.  
  
" You're awake! We were sacred for a moment. Thank God. You must rest. You've been hurt pretty bad." Said a familiar little voice.  
  
" I'm not really sleepy. Only stiff and well, hurting." Replied Duo, trying to sit up again.  
  
" Calm down Duo!" cried Legolas. " You don't want to reopen that wound of yours. It's already a miracle that it's healing that fast. I have never seen such recovery power." He added, putting a gentle but firm hand on the braided boy's shoulder to force him back down.  
  
Duo pushed him off and forced himself up.  
  
" I know someone who can set his own broken leg." He answered to deviate the subject away from his recovery power, which meant his training.  
  
" How long have I slept?" he asked afterwards.  
  
" Only four hours. I have known grown people who have slept for more than a day with an injury like that. You are a surprising fellow." Answered Legolas.  
  
" Did you pull the arrow out yourself?" Asked Foldir, holding up the still bloodied arrow.  
  
" Guess so. Couldn't have beaten that guy with it sticking inside me." Said Duo casually.  
  
" I do not want to disappoint you but I doubt that you could have killed the man." Countered Hagen.  
  
Duo shrugged. He chose not to pursue the subject. It was dangerously close to what a gun was. He didn't feel like explaining the simple fact of what an explosion could do except blow up everything.  
  
" When are we leaving?" he asked to change the subject.  
  
"When you are feeling apt to travel again. Make it as fast as possible, our food supplies won't last forever." Answered Legolas.  
  
" Tomorrow'll be fine if I have my beauty sleep." Said Duo lying down and instantly falling asleep.  
  
Sam went to sleep too but the Elves stayed a little longer, talking in their beautiful language about Duo's mysterious person. They doubted strongly that the fact that he healed that fast could be entirely attributed to his vitality. They knew their enemies. They were reputed to use biological weapons and poisons known to no one. But still, if it were a poison, wouldn't it be suppose to kill the braided boy instead of healing him? They also had to find out who injured him. The attackers were clever. They used plain weapons so that they couldn't be identified. It had been a serious problem all over Middle Earth. People kept being killed or seriously hurt, no one had been slightly injured, with so ordinary weapons that any smith could have been blamed. Criminals used that opportunity to perpetuate murders everywhere. Middle Earth was sinking back in misery.  
  
*****  
  
Next morning, Duo was unbelievingly the first one awake. Sam had fallen asleep while he was keeping watch and Duo's horse had decided that he needed some attention and was nudging the braided boy with his nose.  
  
With a grunt, the American got up. He was feeling a bit better. If it weren't for the horses, he wouldn't be able to travel at all.  
  
" Say, when you want attention you'd do anything to get it wouldn't you?" whispered Duo at the stallion.  
  
The boy got up and, leading the black stallion, walked away to be out of earshot and started taking care of the animal the best he could with his injury. It actually was much better than only a few hours before.  
  
" You know, I'm surprised that I can heal that fast! Even Heero can't recover this fast. One point for me. Can you believe it; I've beaten the Perfect Soldier in something. Wait you don't know who he is. He's one of my friends, the best I think. I'm not sure if he thinks the same but I do. Anyways, it's a wonder that I can say that. You know, he's called Heero Yuy but I think he should change it for Heero-the-almighty-block-of-ice-Yuy, it fits his personality best. I'm not joking, if that guy has feelings, I'm Santa Clause, really! He got that training from J when he was young that transformed him into a war machine. I pity him sometimes. Must have been hard."  
  
And there he was, detailing every single thing he knew about Heero. The horse only stared at him with what appeared to be a questioning look.  
  
" Hey! Come to think of it, I haven't given you a name yet! Let's see. I want to call you Deathscythe but my Gundam's already called that. It would get confusing. Lemme think. You're all black and your mane is all red, like blood. I know! You're Shinigami the God of Death. I call myself like that too but I'm the only one who those so it won't be too confusing. Anyway, the only ones who might want to remember it are all dead. You know, when I become Shinigami, it's to kill. I'm not proud of it but I don't have a damn choice. If I give up fighting, the colonies are going to be in deep shit and I really don't want that. That's why my Gundam and me are fighting. To defeat OZ."  
  
It was Deathscythe's turn to be talked about. Duo also told Shinigami about the war and what caused it.  
  
" You know, I don't think I could have done all that alone. I've got people helping me. Heero, of course, but also Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. They are very different from one another. Trowa isn't as cold as Heero but is still very antisocial. He never speaks, unless it's to give an instruction or his opinion. Wait, scratch that. We have to guess what he thinks half of the time. But it gives me a challenge. He's the only I didn't manage to really annoy, whatever I did. All the other gave me at least a look, but no, not him. I get tired before he his and that's something. Wufei can tell you more about that. It's so funny to see him really mad! He's always so stiff and silent, as if he's pissed off twenty-four hours a day, that it's worth all the money in the world to see him, yelling and menacing me with his katana. I don't know why he's like that but he's another silent one. At least he answers when I insult him! Of course, I never get hurt; Quatre is always there to prevent him from jumping on me. He's the mother-type one. Always worrying, as if everything was his fault. I guess that the way he was raised didn't help. He's got a very noble upbringing so he was taught to be very polite and gentle and all. The perfect gentleman. He's maybe a little bit young to be one. What's weird is that even though, like me, he's open, he's not my best friend. Maybe he's a little bit too much mother like. I've never known my mother. My father either. I've been an orphan since I can last remember. Well, not really. When Father Maxwell and Sister Helen adopted me in the church, I guess I had a family then. Sister Helen is the one who first braided my hair. I've never placed them in any other way afterwards. I don't have anything else to remind me of them since that.day."  
  
Duo fell silent. He couldn't continue his incessant babbling anymore. His voice took a more serious tone, covered by grief.  
  
" That day, I came back to find the remains of the church on fire. Everything was destroyed. Nobody who was in it survived, no one. I found Sister Helen barely breathing. She.she just had time to give me this cross before dying."  
  
Duo took out the small golden pendant and stared at it.  
  
" I started to cry but she made me promise to never cry anymore. I was young and since that day, I've never shed a tear. Never. I am still mourning over them but I keep my promise."  
  
The American fell under the force of his desperation. The weight accumulating every day finally got the best of him. Remembering his past didn't help. He fell on his knees under the enormity of the events. His past, how he had gotten to this foreign place, how he felt alone and lost, everything. Shinigami, feeling his despair lowered his head for Duo to grab. The boy placed his forehead against the horse, eyes shut tight.  
  
" It's hard not to cry." He whispered in a barely audible voice.  
  
Legolas turned over and stared at Duo. The boy didn't know that Elves had a hearing more developed than humans so had misjudged his distant. Legolas had heard every single word he had spoken and at first had been angry at his lack of cooperation towards them and not toward the horse but it soon changed to pity and sadness. From what the boy had said, he was leading a hard life at his young age and had had a traumatizing past. The Elf admired him for everything he must have endured in his life without crying. Nothing could compare to it. Legolas closed his eyes and mentally tried to comfort him. It really was the best he could do in the face of such a situation.  
  
******  
  
That day of travel went as fast as one could think and without trouble. Everything was perfect and they took it easy. The fifth day was something more of a challenge, at least for Duo. Even though his wound was now completely healed, it started to sting until it drove him mad; he had a bad fever and a migraine that could kill. Of course, he pretended like everything was right; he didn't want to make his friends worry for nothing. It was probably only a feedback from the injury and would go away soon. He was totally wrong. Next day had been the worst ever. First, he felt like ripping off his head because of the pain. Even the faint whistle of wind made him flinch. Secondly, he was sweating pretty badly because of his fever. The others had noticed that but he put it on the count of the blazing sun. Thirdly, his scar hurt like hell. It seemed to burn from inside. Each time his heart pounded, a shot of flaming pain bursted under his wound and would send small painful waves throughout his body. Lastly, they had been attacked.  
  
They were making their horses trot rapidly down the last bit of road before Rivendel, which was, of course, the most dangerous one. It was tightly surrounded by trees and, more than often, they had to make themselves a path.  
  
Everybody leaded his horse in silence round a huge oak tree, which had fallen in the middle of the road. Once pass it, they found another, bigger one blocking the way. Unfortunately for them, the only way pass was to go down the small cliff at the right and go up again. It would be one though trip if they considered the horses. After a few minutes of turning in circles in search of another way, the unmounted, took the horses by their bridle and went for the cliff.  
  
Legolas, being the first one attempting the trip, heard the arrow whistling through the leaves and was able to avoid it.  
  
"Back up! It's an ambush!" he yelled at the others, jumping on his mount.  
  
The others did the same and backed up. Just in time. Dozen of arrows started raining just were they had been mere seconds before. Legolas came to Duo and took a long parcel from his pack.  
  
" Here. I hope you know how to use it."  
  
He didn't have time to finish as at least twenty men came up the slope. They were clad in old, battered clothes and showed old, rusted swords. Duo gulped. He knew nothing of swordsmanship. It was one of those rare occasions when he wished Wufei were there. Still, he took his weapon, unsheathed and did a few technical swings, just to get the feeling of it. Maybe that's what saved his life because one man attacked him but was countered by the boy's unconscious blocking manoeuvre. He had to improvise others like that as his assailant's attacks never stopped. Suddenly, the man slid in the mud and lost his balance for one second. One too many. Duo, using the overture, cut the man's throat with a wide arc of his blade. Another one came to take the fallen one's place. This time, the American would have lost if it hadn't been for Legolas. He came up in the neck of time and killed the poor bastard but was separated from Duo once again. This time, nobody would have been able to save him. Being completely pissed off by the thieves attacking them and feeling his strength leaving with his every breath, he took out his gun and shot the closest one. The shooting sound surprised about everyone and they all froze.  
  
" I see one move and I kill him, understood?" menaced Duo in a low voice.  
  
The thieves looked at each other, not certain on what to do. Finally one put an uneasy step forward only to fall dead, a bullet in the head.  
  
" You are all going to run away real fast if you don't want to suffer the same fate." He said afterwards in an even more menacing voice.  
  
They didn't need to be told a second time. Afraid of the new and unknown weapon, they fled as fast as they could. The three elves and the hobbit looked at him in disbelief, not understanding more than the criminals. Before they could pronounce a word, Duo fell onto Shinigami's back, unconscious. The events had made his heartbeat accelerate, speeding the venom's propagation in the process. Not waiting a second, Legolas dropped to the ground and lead the black stallion down the slope as fast as possible. He needed to bring the boy to Rivendel in the shortest delay possible.  
  
*****  
  
It was late evening and the group Duo was with still hadn't arrived. Heero was starting to worry about them. Especially Duo. He had been told that it would take about a week if all went well and today was the last day of that week. Staying near the stairs, the only way in, he waited patiently for them to arrive.  
  
His heart jumped in his chest when he heard fast horses coming. Finally they were here. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked up only to feel his heart squeeze. Coming down the slope made for animals just beside the stairs was a black stallion leaded by an elf on a white horse. Across the saddle of the black animal was a braided boy, obviously unconscious, his head swaying right and left with the pace of the mount.  
  
It took all the Perfect Soldier's efforts to stay put and not run to them. He didn't know why but since the American had disappeared, Heero had been constantly stressed and restless. Now that he seeing him like that, he felt even more agitated than before and nearly couldn't contain his agitation.  
  
"Master Yuy!"  
  
Heero looked up at the one who had called him. After having spent some time in Rivendel, he had gotten used to the way the called him.  
  
Legolas came rapidly down only to stop briefly beside the Japanese boy.  
  
" Please, go tell the King to prepare to receive someone at Elrond's House that will need immediate care. Run quickly."  
  
Heero didn't need to be told twice. He turned heels and sprinted as fast as he could to the said house. He found Aragorn in the Fire Room, discussing business matters with other elves but didn't give a damn about interrupting. It took some time before the King trusted him but the arrangements were made and finished when Duo arrived, transported by four strong elves.  
  
"What is his problem?" asked Aragorn in elvish.  
  
" Poison." Simply replied Legolas.  
  
" What sort?" demanded next the King.  
  
Legolas explained to him all the boy's symptoms in details. Strangely, it made Aragorn smile.  
  
" I will take care of this myself. The poison I think it is was used a lot in Gondor." He said lightly.  
  
Heero, who was following from behind, didn't like the sound of their conversation and the smile Aragorn had shown but still, he said nothing and followed. He couldn't do anything anyway.  
  
Once in the room, Aragorn asked everyone to leave but Heero insisted so much that he finally gave in. The Perfect Soldier sat in beside the bed and watched carefully the King every, single move.  
  
First, he put a cold, wet towel on his forehead to help get the fever down. Secondly, and much to Heero's horror, he took a knife and carefully cut the wound open again. A fresh flow of blood poured but not enough to be too dangerous. After making water boil, he threw a few leaves inside the liquid and waited a few minutes to be sure that they would have had their virtue working. He took the potion and dropped a few drops inside the wound. Then, he humidified a bandage with the concoction and tied it around the injury. Heero fought really hard not to rip Aragorn's head when he heard Duo moaning in his sleep because of the pain of the bandage on his infected skin but it soon died away. Finally, the King made the boy drink the entire remaining potion. It had an almost instant effect. The American's breathing became less laboured and he seemed to have a more easy sleep.  
  
"What was wrong with him?" finally asked Heero when he saw that Aragorn was definitely finished.  
  
" Poison. It is very popular in Gondor. It helps the wound heal and when it has totally recovered, starts acting. This way, you can't cure it without reopening the wound, which is very dangerous. Unfortunately, you absolutely have to disinfect the injury since it's the heart of the problem. Also, the plant, which neutralizes the venom, is only found here, in these woods. Basically, your friend was very lucky to found himself here. Another day or two and his heart would have given under the pressure." Answered the King while leaving.  
  
Heero said nothing but stared at Duo's now peaceful sleeping face. His bangs flew gently over his head with each breath taken, making him look adorably cute. The Japanese boy gently brushed his hand against the slumbering boy's cheek and sighted, feeling relieved. He took his hand that lay dangling over the bed and squeezed it gently. Duo mumbled something and turned on his side toward Heero but made no gesture of trying to release himself from the grip. The Perfect Soldier allowed a smile to cross his face and, deciding to stop being stoic and emotionless, played into the braided boy's hair while humming a tune in his warm voice, always smiling.  
  
********  
  
Wufei started, totally shocked, at the twelve foot giant tree who had picked him up. It definitely was a tree but he had eyes and the moss covering his body seemed more like a beard than anything else.  
  
"Hum, hom. I have never seen the likes of you before. You look like a man but I have seen a lot of them and they resemble you in nothing. Especially your eyes. All black. Now, now. I mustn't be hasty. I am Fangorn, or Treebeard if you prefer."  
  
Wufei slowly came out of his shock and stuttered an answer.  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
" Than, Master Wufei, would you please tell me what you are doing in this forest? I believe you have a motive."  
  
"Well." The Chinese boy was completely at loss. What to answer? " I got lost. I didn't know it was forbidden." He finally said.  
  
"Hum hom! Forbidden! Of course not, it isn't but few people dare to enter it. Now, now. Those little hobbits have installed a nasty habit in me. To be hasty. I will take you to my Ent house. There, we can talk if you wish."  
  
Before Wufei could pronounce a word, he found himself on Treebeard's shoulder. The giant tree man's footsteps equalling to ten of the boy's.  
  
" How far is it?" asked Wufei.  
  
Treebeard let a go a booming laugh that echoed through the whole forest.  
  
" You really do say the same things as my old friends. You can say that's it's about a hundred steps from here."  
  
Wufei still didn't understand and looked even more puzzled but guessed that he meant the treeman's steps.  
  
The forest blurred around the Chinese boy because of the speed Treebeard walked. They soon got to a small lake that found his source from a fall. The treeman went straight through it and once inside, dumped Wufei on a six- foot high table.  
  
Treebeard went directly to some huge shelves, took two bowls and filled them up to the rim with water from a barrel.  
  
" Drink this up Master Wufei. It'll do you good." He said, offering the bowl to him.  
  
Wufei took it gladly and drank it. At first, it seemed like normal water but he soon felt a tickling feeling go from his toes to the tip of his ponytail.  
  
"Now that you are refreshed, would you mind telling me how you got lost? Asked Treebeard.  
  
Wufei didn't know how to answer to that. So, he told the truth. Well, like Maxwell often said, the part of the truth he didn't mind to tell. Not to lie, just to 'forget some details'.  
  
" I was searching for a friend when I got lost."  
  
"Hum hom. He must have found his way out, I didn't see him anywhere. Tomorrow, if you don't mind, I will bring you to the plains of Rohan. You will find people there to help you. I am beginning to be hasty. I should ask you before where you want to stand to sleep."  
  
Even though he felt awkward again, Wufei was starting to get used to the weird 'man' standing in front of him.  
  
" I usually lay down to sleep." He answered.  
  
Once again, Treebeard laughed his throat out.  
  
" Yes, I expected that answer. The same as Merry and Pippin. Here, I will make you a leaf bed."  
  
As soon as he said it, it was done. He took Wufei from the table and on his improvised bed. Before falling asleep, the boy saw the Ent go under the fall, arms raised in the air, to sleep. He found the tableau quite amusing and fell asleep with a smile.  
  
****** Next morning, before he knew it, Wufei was on Treebeard's shoulder again. It didn't take them long before they got to the plains. Only, the Ent stopped before the end of the forest and didn't go out.  
  
"Hum hom, I do not like to leave my precious forest so I leave you here. Good luck in your search Master Wufei. If you get lost again, try to find me!"  
  
And after a booming laugh, he was gone.  
  
The Chinese boy walked out of the forest and into daylight. Outside, the first thing he saw was, horses. They were everywhere. A few shepherds were scattered here and there to make sure everything was fine. Wufei chose the nearest one and walked to him. He was going to ask for directions for Rohan. He needed any piece of information he could get about other strangers like him.  
  
Strangers, yes, for the shepherd that spotted him was highly surprised.  
  
****** The End.  
  
****** So, how did you like it? Good I hope! I decided to finish it once and for all. True, it's 1a.m. but I don't have school tomorrow so who cares?  
  
I want to congratulate Katie. She is the only one who answered correctly to my mini-contest of last chapter. (She's the only one who answered. .) I have another one for you: Who are the bad guys? The answer is in a previews chapter, two, I think. Anyway, it's going to be revealed clearly in the next chapter.  
  
For those who only saw the movie: Don't worry if you don't know what an Ent his. You'll know November 18th, when the second movie gets out.  
  
Read 'n' Review!  
  
A-chan. 


	5. Escape

WARNINGS : Trowa and Quatre are now officially not in this story anymore. I just had about no clue of what to do with them, so, following Trowa's advise, they are going to stay safe into their world to take care of the Colonies. They'll maybe make small appearances but only to show stuff that'll happen on the other side. 1x2 pairings. It's only hints for now but it'll grow, I swear!  
  
I'm really sorry, I kind of got mixed here. Lord of the Rings gets out around mid-December. November 18th is Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Gomen! So, for those who were hoping to understand something after seeing it, I've got an offer for you. If the need arises, I'll write a chapter to explain everything about Rohan, Fangorn and all. It would be too long to explain before every chapter. Tell me about it in your review!  
  
Results of the mini contest: Nobody got it right! 0.0  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Duo ran like crazy in the middle of a creepy forest, trying to escape the growing cold in his heart. His vision blurred little by little as his limbs began to paralyse one after the other to finally come to a stop. He fell to his knees as a cold fear took a hold of him and he trembled helplessly. Suddenly, hot rain came pouring down, awakening his limbs with a prickling sensation. He thought he might go crazy because of the itching they caused but it quickly died away, leaving only an empty space in his tired soul. The boy curled in a ball against one of the trees and sighted. He was feeling extremely sleepy and was about to let himself go into sweet oblivion when something warm and heavy flew on his shoulder. He looked at a fairly big bird with feathers streaked in brown and red and intense cold blue eyes. It stroke his beak against the frightened boy's cheek and started humming a song in his low and warm voice. Duo let himself be lulled to sleep by that wonderful melody, a smile on his now peaceful face.  
  
The bird stopped signing after some time but didn't move from his perch until he was sure Duo would be alright. Then, he stretched his wings and flew away into the starless sky until he completely disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
Duo woke up with a grunt and slowly opened his eyes to look around where he was lying. He was in a room brightly lit because of the opened window which allowed the sunrays to pour in. The walls were made of white marble and a touch of tranquility flowed in the air.  
  
It took some time before Duo realised that someone was beside him and actually doing something to him. The man noticed the boy for the first time and a big smile crossed his face.  
  
" Master Maxwell! Finally you awake. You have slept for a almost a whole day! We were starting to be worried for your life."  
  
Duo looked down and saw that the man was redoing his bandage. He pushed himself away from him, not too confident.  
  
" Please try to calm down. If you keep moving like this even the best doctor isn't going to be able to heal you." Said the man.  
  
The American let himself be tended and detailed the man to try and see if he matched one of Sam's description of people. Finally, he came upon a match.  
  
" You are Lord Aragorn aren't you?" he said carefully.  
  
" Yes indeed. I am the one who took care of you since Legolas brought you here. You were very lucky." The King said after being finished and rinsing his hands in bowl full of water.  
  
" So. This means I'm in Rivendel." Duo replied more to himself.  
  
Aragorn nodded and went for the door but turned just before leaving.  
  
" Someone will bring food for you soon enough. Why don't you use that moment to change? Your clothes are in a very despicable condition." He added, leaving.  
  
" Wait!" the boy called after his retreating back. " Is there a boy around here called HeeroYuy?"  
  
Aragorn turned his head and smiled.  
  
" Yes there his. He hardly left your side when you were sleeping, not even to eat. A very good friend you have there."  
  
Duo nodded his acknowledgment.  
  
" Thank you your Highness."  
  
" Please, no formalities." Aragorn said finally and definitively left.  
  
The braided boy crawled out of bed and found a small pile of old fashioned clothing on a chair. He sighted in resignation but put them on anyway, his being completely torn to pieces. His holster had survived the trip so he put it on under his new clothes with his gun. Then, he looked at himself in a big mirror and groaned. His hair were a big mess and would take hours to untangle. Duo took the brush that laid beside the water basin was about to start when a soft knock was heard on the door.  
  
" Yeah, come in."  
  
To the American's huge surprise, it was Heero who came in, holding a plater with fresh food on it. It took some time before Duo recovered from the shock of seeing the Perfect Soldier play the room maiden but when he did, the first thing that came out of his mouth was laughter. He walked to the now furiously red Japanese boy and took the plate from him.  
  
" Well, what do you know. Heero the almighty block of ice coming to bring me food. That's a premiere."  
  
" Shut up and eat." Replied coldly Heero, obviously really embarrassed.  
  
Duo laughed and sat on the corner of the bed to eat. When he was finished, he dumped the platter beside him and look at the other boy seriously.  
  
" So, what happened to me?"  
  
The Japanese boy gestured him to go outside and told him all the happenings, of course forgetting the small detail that he had watched his sleep until he might fall unconscious from the lack of rest and food.  
  
*********  
  
Faramir, king of Rohan, looked at the boy with incredulous eyes. He was fifteen at most, yet he had a great sense of power and maturity around himself. He was also very polite, more than normal at his age. Even with all that, what surprised Faramir the most was his looks. His pitch black hair and eyes were a complete mystery to him. Never in his entire had he seen such features. The King recomposed himself and looked more intensively at the boy kneeling before him.  
  
" Chang Wufei, is that right?" he said at last.  
  
" Yes." Replied simply Wufei.  
  
" So. What has brought you in Rohan, the city of the most well-bred horses?" demanded Faramir.  
  
" I wish to have a horse." Answered Wufei in a monotonous tone.  
  
" You know that we do not simply give our magnificent bests to anyone who ask for one. Why do you want one?" asked the King next.  
  
Wufei hesitated a second before answering. He wasn't sure how to answer correctly without arousing the King's suspicion.  
  
" Two of my friends are lost somewhere on this land and I wish to find them as soon as possible." He said finally.  
  
Faramir didn't answer quickly to that but stopped to think.  
  
" Are you sure? If they were lost in Rohan, someone would have brought them here for sure."  
  
Wufei groaned internally. The matter was getting very touchy. He had to be very careful or otherwise, he would find himself imprisoned.  
  
" I do not know where they are. They are maybe someplace else, I have no clue." Replied the Chinese boy.  
  
Faramir sighted.  
  
" You are asking a lot boy. I cannot be sure of your sincerity with the small amount of information you gave me. Where do you come from?  
  
//Dammit!// cursed Wufei. What was he supposed to say now?  
  
" I come from a very far land in search for my friends." He answered.  
  
" Is that so? Well, I cannot make any judgments yet. The matter is too complicated. You will have to stay in Rohan until I decide on what to do with you." Ended Faramir, plainly stating that Wufei had to leave.  
  
The boy did just that. He was fuming with rage about the previous events. // They will not keep me imprisoned here. At nightfall, I must have escaped.// He looked down at the sword dangling on his waist and smiled. The fools hadn't taken his katana.  
  
*******  
  
" Hey Al, it's your turn."  
  
" Yeah, I know."  
  
" Then get your butt over here!"  
  
" Shut up! I think there's something outside."  
  
" Come on, probably just an animal."  
  
" Yeah maybe."  
  
The man had no sooner turned his back to the door that he fell on the floor, dead. The other gatekeeper jumped from the table where they were playing cards and watched the silhouette outside the door. Rain was pouring and he couldn't see his features. There was suddenly a flash of lightening that illuminated the boy's face.  
  
" A boy?" he barely had time to say before having to evade a nasty slash of a sword.  
  
The man took his own blade out and prepared for battle. They exchanged a few strikes before Wufei saw an opening and slit the man's throat. Not wasting a second, he ran to the other exit and was out of the city onto the plains. He saw that a few horses were still grazing and ran to get one. Fortunately for him that he had learned how to ride a horse, even bareback because he had barely kicked the animal into a run that soldiers were running after him, shooting arrows. The third gatekeeper who had been out to check if everything was alright had come back to the cabin to find his two comrades dead and had warned the King.  
  
Wufei pushed the beast faster but instead of accelerating, it fell on the ground, an arrow stuck in his hindquarters.  
  
//SHIT!//  
  
The Chinese boy looked around, frantic. The only thing he saw were plains and the far outline of Fangorn. Not thinking about what he was doing, he ran in that direction hoping to enter the forest. It was completely impossible since they rode horses and he was on foot. Yet he didn't stop. If they ever came upon him, he would have to face them and try to win in a sword fight.  
  
The boy was running in a tight passage between two hills, so blinded by the rain that he didn't see until the last minute a horse come right at him from the side. He fell backwards in the mud, the wind knocked out of his lungs. When he managed to catch his breath, he saw that the horse was looking at him with amused eyes. An idea flashed in his head. He got to his feet and jumped on the beast so fast that the animal himself stayed shocked for some time. Then, without warning, the horse leaped forward and ran so fast that Wufei had to clutch at the animal's neck to prevent himself from falling.  
  
******  
  
" My King, I have dreadful news. The boy escaped." Said a knight, kneeling in front of Faramir.  
  
" How could you let him go? What happened?" he asked, furious.  
  
" We were upon him when suddenly, a horse appeared and he escaped on it. It ran too fast for us." Replied the knight.  
  
Faramir paled. He thought he understood but still wanted to be sure.  
  
" Did you recognize what horse?"  
  
" Yes my Lord. It was Shadowfax."  
  
The King banged his wrist against his throne in frustration. He'd been trying to tame the damn animal but there he was, gone with the kid. How had he managed to tame him that fast? Only Gandalf had succeeded.  
  
*****  
  
" So, if we mix up everything, it comes to one basic thing. We're lost in another world and we don't know how to go back. Great." Resumed Duo who was lying on the grass of a small slope.  
  
Heero said nothing. He was sitting too but had his arms crossed over his chest and had his eyes closed shut in a pensive position. Duo sighted when he saw that the Japanese wouldn't say anything and got up again.  
  
" I'm going to talk with Legolas. He'll know what's happening around here."  
  
The Perfect Soldier looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
" Well, I think that this place, Middle Earth, may be in trouble. I've heard gossip in the Shire about 'Easterman'. I think the guy who attacked me was one of them. Maybe they're in a war of something. That would explain why they're keeping us here."  
  
" Hn." Deadpanned Heero, going back in 'thinking mode'.  
  
Duo shrugged and walked down the slope, asking whoever he saw if they new where Legolas was. Finally, he found him in a small clearing in the woods, signing softly. The elf stopped and turned to look at the boy. A smile spread across his face.  
  
" Duo! I am glad to see you on your feet. Aragorn told me you had awoken this morning."  
  
" I was going to talk to you about that. Do you know who that guy that attacked me was?" asked Duo, his voice full of hard authority.  
  
Legolas stayed silent.  
  
" I need to know what the hell his going on here! What'll I look like if we're attack?" he shouted, his voice raising dangerously.  
  
" You will not be attacked as long as you stay here." Replied casually the elf.  
  
" But I want to go back! I don't want to stay here. Tell me what's going on!" he shouted savagely.  
  
Legolas sighted and his blue eyes poured into Duo's violet ones. Finally, he spoke.  
  
" The man who attacked you was an Easterman. They come from the East cost of Middle Earth in large numbers and settle in the ruins of Mordor. We do not know their motives, but they are trying to invade our land. I simply ignore why they took interest in you, I swear."  
  
Although the answer was short, it was all Duo wanted to hear.  
  
" So that's what it is. Don't know why you insisted on keeping it secret. I can prepare myself now."  
  
The elf raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
" I have a favour to ask you." The braided boy said, grinning.  
  
*******  
  
Crazy thoughts raced in Heero's head. What had taken him? Never would he have felt that protective towards someone. Was protective the right word? It was something different but he couldn't yet put a name on it. He had been worried to a point like never before and that he had actually watched over Duo's sleep was abnormal coming from the Perfect Soldier. Yet, he just couldn't have left him without being reassured of his condition. A part of him he had forgotten existed had taken control over the soldier. Seeing Duo in a critical state had awaken something inside him. Now, the mere sight of silhouette filled him with an unknown feeling. What was wrong with him? His instincts had been forced back and the need to protect the braided boy had taken over. The Japanese boy just didn't understand.  
  
Because he was concentrating so hard to understand, Heero let his guard down and cursed under his breath when he felt cold steel pressed against his neck.  
  
" What do we have here? A soldier being caught off guards?" said a mocking voice the boy knew very well.  
  
Duo barely evaded the vicious punch Heero threw at him and stepped back laughing, playing with a knife. The other boy raised on his feet and before the braided one could react, caught his wrist and lowered his sleeve to reveal a sort of thick leather wrist band holding a couple of small but lethal knives.  
  
" Where did you get those?" asked the Perfect Soldier curiously.  
  
Duo told him all that Legolas had said and his request at being armed. Since his gun wouldn't last forever in this old-fashioned world and that he knew nothing of swordsmanship, knives had been his best choice.  
  
" It still doesn't explain why you insisted on having them. We aren't supposed to be attacked here." Replied coldly Heero.  
  
Duo snorted.  
  
" What's wrong with you? You aren't acting normal you know? I thought you would have had the idea way before me! Don't count on me for staying here. As soon as I have the chance, I'm outta here. I want to go back to our world. I already have enough of one war to take care of. I'm not getting mingled in this one." Answered the braided boy.  
  
Heero said nothing but nodded. That's when he noticed that the knife Duo had been playing with had disappeared. The problem was that the leather wrist was already full so the only explanation was that Duo had other knives hidden on him. Heero preferred not to know how many and where.  
  
The days passed without any chance for the two to escape. Duo was always practising with his knives while Heero constantly circled the valley in search of a way out without using the stairs.  
  
Finally, they got their chance. They were discussing together when a lot of noise was heard. They ran to the stairs to see what happened and found it already occupied by a small company of man clad in battered armour. They had obviously been in a battle and had nearly escaped it. The two boys saw the guards show them the way to Elrond's House and leave the stairs totally unguarded. Without thinking twice, they ran up the stairs and onto the path.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn looked at the tired captain of the small company with troubled eyes.  
  
" What's wrong? What happened to you?" he asked quickly.  
  
" Eastermen. They ambused us and we nearly managed to escape them. They never come this close to the border, never. They must be after something, or somebody."  
  
Something flashed through Aragorn's head and he berated himself for not seeing it. He called to one of the servants to go and bring Legolas to him.  
  
" Your Highness," panted the boy who had been running like wild to find the elf " he has left to go and find the two foreign boys. They seem to have disappeared."  
  
This time, the King wanted to destroy something. Everything had gone like they wished. The boys were probably spies and the attack had been a diversion to get them out. Why hadn't he seen that through their innocent mask? He immediately send knights to go after them. They couldn't afford to let them escape!  
  
******  
  
The two boys finally got out of the forest. They had decided to go to the Shire so Duo lead the way. Suddenly, they were surrounded by about twenty armed men on horses.  
  
" The rats finally came out of their hole. Bad move, you should have stayed in it." Said one man, obviously the captain. " Get them boys but remember, the boss wants them alive!"  
  
The knights barely had time to advance that four fell down, arrows stuck in their back. About ten elves came out, fighting for the same thing. The boys thought of using the moment to flee but two of the Easterman came behind them and smacked them over the head. One boy across each saddle, they took off without helping their comrades who were quickly being eliminated by the elves.  
  
The elves had won but lost what they wanted.  
  
******** The End  
  
********  
  
There you go for the next chapter! Have nothing to say really. Read and Review! Remember to tell me about what you think of what I wrote at the start!  
  
Tips on Lord of the Rings: Rohan is a city southern to the Shire were they breed the best horses ever. Shadowfax is one of the best. Normally, it chose who he allowed to ride him but after Gandalf took him, he became wild and wouldn't let anyone ride.  
  
Mordor is, of course, the city where Sauron used to dwell but when he was defeated, it became a pile of ruins surrounded by mountains. 


	6. Friends in the Enemy's camp

Nothing to say, really. Read 'n' review!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
If someone had been foolish enough to step out in this dreadful weather, they would have ran back in with the cold fear of having seen a ghost. That was the effect Shadowfax made has he ran at full speed. He looked like a great silver ball running as fast as the wind, and under the pouring rain, he had a sort of hollow light around him as rain drops made his already shiny coat glisten under the pale moonlight barely discernable through the tick storm clouds.  
  
Wufei, who was clutching at his steed's neck, soon straightened up and let go as he felt that the horse was being careful not to bounce too much. He listened to the wind whistling and tried to concentrate on where to go next. The first thing that came to him was Treebeard. He was the first person he had met and the only one who hadn't been anxious about his foreign looks and his reluctance to speak of where he came from. Then, he remembered what the old treeman had told him: If you ever need help, come and try to find me. Judging it to be a good idea, Wufei shielded his eyes with one hand and tried to make out the line of Fangorn in the storm. That's when he realized in horror that it was now only just a point behind them; Shadowfax was running away from it. Cursing, the Chinese boy tried to make him turn around but the animal just didn't listen. Finally, the boy lost his patience and yelled to be heard over the screaming of the wind.  
  
" Turn around you stupid horse, I want to go to Fangorn!"  
  
Everything went as quick as a lightening bolt. Shadowfax planted his front legs strongly in the mud to stop, nearly throwing Wufei off, turned so sharply the horse nearly fell on the side and ran as fast as he could. Fangorn was now growing quickly in front of the Chinese boy's bewildered eyes. He stood very still on his steed, not too sure of what had happened.  
  
Wufei lost track of time quickly. He didn't know how much time he had spent on Shadowfax's back but didn't really care. He was lost in his thoughts and only reacted when the horse slowed to a stop just before the rim of the ancient forest. The storm had stopped and the sky cleared to reveal a small pinkish light over the horizon. The first rays of the sun danced on the trees' leaves, accentuating their already reddish tint, making the woods look like a sea of fire. Autumn was coming quick, with his bone piercing, cold winds and chilly rainy days but it also brought the beauty of the green trees changing into beautiful seas of yellow, orange and red of various tint.  
  
The Chinese boy stood there for a long time, admiring the beautiful scenery when a gentle nudge from Shadowfax brought him back to the present. He looked at the horse and seemed to see it for the first time. The rain had blocked his vision and the darkness of the night hadn't helped. The magnificent beast stood proudly beside him, his silver coat literally blazing under the morning sun. His mane flowed slightly because of the gentle wind, reflecting the light as if they were waves of white in his mane. His eyes looked at him, piercing through his very soul. They talked more than anything else, showing great knowledge, wisdom and power, abnormal for a horse. Shadowfax really was a horse Lord. The boy really felt honoured that he had accepted to bear him. A little voice in the back of his head laughed at him. // It's only a horse!// but he ignored it. The animal had a too great sense of power around him, it was dazzling.  
  
As Wufei remembered on what circumstances he had come upon the animal, he felt like slapping himself. Now that it was morning, soldiers would quickly start looking for him. He couldn't waste a second. When Shadowfax made his presence known once again, he felt his heart squeeze. He would have to let him go, not that he owned him, but he had grown really attached to the beast in the short period of time they had been together. The Chinese boy put a hand on the animal's strong neck and sighted.  
  
" I thank you for helping me escape. I won't ask anything else of you. I am going in this forest anyway."  
  
Slowly, he turned away from the animal and made his way into the bushes. The question was, how was he going to find Treebeard? He thought of going back to the hill but he didn't have a clue where that was. Still, he kept walking, maybe with some luck.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Wufei turned sharply around, his hand on his katana. Had the knights already found him? No, it was Shadowfax. Surprised, the boy looked as the horse came to him, carefully watching where he stepped. He sighted. It would slow him down but he didn't reject the fact that he would like the company and also, he had been really sad to leave the horse. So, when the animal came level with him they made their way slowly towards the middle of the forest.  
  
******  
  
It was getting late in the evening and Wufei still hadn't seen any sign of Treebeard. He was dead hungry and dreadfully tired from the day's walk in the heavy air of Fangorn. How he wished to feel the same gentle touch on his cheeks from the breeze he only felt on the hill, to let it purify his lungs. Although he didn't seem to care, the air in Fangorn and the walk also affected Shadowfax even if he could eat grass when he found some. His strong muscle glistened under his own sweat and he was panting. Still, he held his head high in a proud gesture and didn't slow down.  
  
Night had finally fallen when Wufei stopped.  
  
" Sorry, I cannot continue, not tonight. I need to sleep." He whispered, leaning against a tree, eyes half close.  
  
Shadowfax didn't let him rest. He nudged him gently at first but when he saw that the boy wouldn't budge, he hit him a bit harder. Finally, the Chinese boy stood up and looked at the horse, angry.  
  
" Please, let me sleep. If you still want us to continue, you'll have to carry me." He said angrily.  
  
The horse thrust his head forwards and turned a bit, exposing his back for Wufei to climb on. The boy looked puzzled but didn't mount. Shadowfax moved his head up and down, snorted and tapped his hoof against the ground. With a shrug, the boy climbed on and fell asleep almost instantly, his shoulders slumped forwards, his head lolling right and left with the horse's every movement. Shadowfax was extra careful not to shake too much and took detours instead of jumping over fallen logs. The moon was high up and a sort of silvery ghost carefully made his way through the woods.  
  
******  
  
When Wufei woke up, he was aching all over. He rose up with a groan and looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a leaf bed beside a big, six feet high rock bed and table. Shelves full of bowls glowing with water lined up on the wall and the faint sound of water falling made him turn his head to see that he was behind a fall. Under it stood a twelve-foot high tree. Wufei jumped when the tree spoke.  
  
" Hom, hum, good day to you, Master Wufei. Had a good sleep? The sun is already high up and the birds are signing." Said Treebeard joyfully.  
  
" Treebeard? How did I end up here?" asked a startled Wufei.  
  
" As hasty as ever I see. Here, drink this, it'll give you energy for the day." Said Treebeard, handing him a bowl of water that was emanating green light.  
  
The Chinese boy took the offered bowl and drank it quickly, feeling the familiar tickling sensation as the liquid coursed through his veins. He deposed the container on the floor and look inquisitively at Treebeard.  
  
" Hum, hom, you want your answer don't you? Hasty, hasty. Well, it is Shadowfax who brought you here. A real wonder."  
  
The startled expression on Wufei's face wouldn't leave.  
  
" Shadowfax, who his he?"  
  
" You ride him but you don't know his name? Well, well, he's the horse that you rode. Fine beast, yes, but wild. How did you tame it? Only Gandalf managed to."  
  
The Chinese boy looked even more confused. Treebeard sighted.  
  
" Shadowfax is the descendant of the Mearas, the greatest horses that ever walked this land. He is the swiftest and quickest of his kind, none can match him. Yet, because he is such a great beast, he doesn't allow people to ride as they please. He is the one who chooses his rider, not the other way around, and before long, he used to let lots of people ride but when Gandalf came, he became his only and when the old man left for the West, Shadowfax wouldn't allow anyone to ride. He was as wild as a dear, running away at the mere sight of a man. That he helped you escape from Rohan's knight and brought you here is a real wonder. Not even the King of Rohan himself could tame him.  
  
Treebeard's last sentence took Wufei out of his trance.  
  
" How do you know that he helped me escape?" he asked, perplexed.  
  
" Hum, he spoke a lot."  
  
" Spoke?" said Wufei in total confusion.  
  
" Yes, of course. Not a language you can understand but he told me a lot about you Master Wufei." Replied Treebeard as if people who conversed with horses were crawling everywhere.  
  
" What did he say about me?" he asked, still puzzled.  
  
" Hum, hom, don't be so hasty! I asked him why he accepted to ride you, that's all. Great was my astonishment when he arrived with you on his back, asleep like a child. Can you guess what he said?"  
  
Wufei shook his head negatively.  
  
" He said that he felt strength around you, abnormal for a small kid." Wufei snorted at 'small kid' but said nothing. " He also told me that you seemed angry, but that it looked like a cover, as if you were hiding something bigger deep inside you. Angry with yourself. Of course, he found that later but what really brought him to let you ride immediately when he saw you is your sense of strength and mysterious personality. He is curious to know more about you. You remind him of Gandalf because of that."  
  
Treebeard fell silent and Wufei knew that he didn't want to speak so he rose, walked through the fall and went to wash in the small lake. The treeman disappeared somewhere while he bathed and came back to found Wufei training with his sword.  
  
" Hum, hom, bum bo bom." Came the great booming voice of Treebeard as he walked to the boy. " Tell me Master Wufei, what brought you here? Do you seek my help?"  
  
The Chinese boy stopped and passed the back of his hand across his forehead.  
  
" In fact, yes. I am searching for two friends and I don't know where to start. Rohan is not an option anymore though."  
  
Treebeard stood thinking for a while then spoke.  
  
" You should go farther Northwest if you want to reach the Shire but if it is Rivendel you seek, go southwest. You are in the very end of Fangorn so Rivendel is closer than the Shire and I think it is where you are most likely to find your friends."  
  
" How do you know?" cried Wufei in disbelief.  
  
Treebeard let go a booming laugh.  
  
" The smallest flower in a field is always forgotten but it sees many things. Even though it's voice can't rise over the smallest breeze, that same wind will bring it far to the ears of the trees. The wind isn't just a meaningless gust of air; it is a great way of making information travel. That wind told me that two strangers are traveling together around Rivendel."  
  
Wufei sighted in relief. At least they were together; it would make his search easier. He had troubles believing the treeman but what else could he do?  
  
" You seem to have a lot of knowledge, please, could you tell me more about that Gandalf, Shadowfax, Rohan and Rivendel? I am at a loss." Asked politely the Chinese boy.  
  
Treebeard nodded and did just that. Afterwards, Wufei passed another night in his Ent house and left the next morning. He just had to tell Shadowfax where he wanted to go and the horse was off. It took half of the day to get out of the forest but with Treebeard's directions, it went fast. Afterwards, it was just a mad run on the back of Wind itself.  
  
******  
  
Duo slowly made his way out of total blackness to find himself in no better condition. He was on something rather hard and uncomfortable that bounced and made the boy feel deeply annoyed. Also, something pointy was against his back, making it ache and his braid was dangling over his shoulder and nearly touched the ground. He grumbled again when he realized that he was actually across the saddle of a running horse, hands and ankles tied tightly together. Ignoring a pounding headache, he raised his head to come face to face with cobalt-blue eyes staring at him merciless. Heero was on a horse too who ran dangerously close to the other and was also tied.  
  
" Hey." Duo barely started before feeling Heero's warm hand over his mouth.  
  
//Silence!// he mouthed to him, making sure the braided boy managed to lip read him before lowering his hand.  
  
Duo nodded his understanding.  
  
// What the hell happened?// he asked furiously.  
  
// We were kidnap.// replied silently the Japanese boy.  
  
// Duh. I mean the elves that appeared out of nowhere.//  
  
// They probably thought we were Easternmen going back to our troops. Wanted to prevent us from escaping.//  
  
// Great. Going from one prison to another. Simply fantastic.// ended Duo, making a face.  
  
They kept on galloping for a long time and the soldiers didn't notice that the boys were awake the whole time. They pretended to be knocked out even when they stopped to make camp and were literally dumped on the ground out of the firelight. Then, Duo risked to open an eye and nudged Heero in the ribs. The other boy look at him with an annoyed expression but went back to stoic mode when he saw the American slowly remove the cords tying his wrist, roll on the side and untie his ankles. He winked at the Perfect Soldier and stood up, staying silently in the shadows. The guards didn't know what hit them. They barely had time to gasp before falling dead, a knife in the throat and back. Then he went to untie a very startled Heero.  
  
" Where did those come from?" he asked immediately.  
  
" You didn't think that I'd be stupid enough to have only knives around my wrist did you? It's one of the basic rules when you live on the street: always have weapons hidden where your enemy will never find them. The evident ones are kind of decoys." Replied Duo with an air of a scholar correcting a kid's mistake.  
  
" How did you untie your ropes?" asked the Japanese boy afterwards.  
  
" Rule number four of the perfect little street rat: Always have a way out. They gave me quite a challenge but compared to OZ's electromagnetic handcuffs, it's a piece of cake." Answered matter-of-factly Duo while searching through the saddlebags for his knives the soldiers had taken.  
  
Heero didn't say anything. He didn't want to know what the other three rules were but he couldn't help feeling impressed. He didn't miss the red, irritated slashes across the braided boy's wrist were the rope had cut into the flesh but the American didn't seem to mind them at all.  
  
The Perfect Soldier's gaze wandered from Duo's hands to upper body and he found himself staring at the braided boy. His graceful yet muscled body was partially lit up by the dancing flames, accentuating his ever curves. The red light played in his chestnut locks and violet eyes, making them glow with an unknown fire. Heero couldn't help but notice the playful look in Duo's eyes that covered something much deeper and harder in the boy's personality. Something prevented him from moving his stare, was it, beauty? The Perfect Soldier shook his head. It was not the time to fathom on crazy thoughts like these, especially when they were about Duo.  
  
" Heero, what's up?"  
  
The Perfect Soldier realized that Duo was looking at him with the utmost suspicious look on his face. Luckily, the darkness would hid the fact that he was blushing like a tomato.  
  
" Hn." He muttered faintly.  
  
" Hey, are you trying to hide an injury from me?" asked again the braided boy, not removing his gaze.  
  
Heero shook his head negatively. Fortunately for him, Duo had misinterpreted him and thought he was hurt. He didn't want for nothing in the world to have him know at what he had been staring.  
  
" Nope, something's wrong with you, you're all red!"  
  
Heero jumped back in surprise when he realized Duo's face was mere inches from his.  
  
" There, I knew it, you didn't even saw me coming. What's wrong bud?"  
  
The Japanese boy didn't know what to do so he made a move to shrug but froze when he felt fingers playing in his hair.  
  
" Duo, what are you.?"  
  
" Maybe your brain was injured when the guy hit you, I'm checking since you'll never tell me yourself." Answered casually as if he did that all the time.  
  
Heero said nothing but enjoyed the soothing sensation of Duo's fingers gently massaging his skull. He did have one hell of a headache but it became some sort of an echo under the pression. The Perfect Soldier closed his eyes. It was heaven.  
  
" Ah! Knew it! Look, you're bleeding."  
  
Heero internally groaned when Duo stopped his search and opened his eyes to see the braided boy in front of the fire, making his bloodied fingers reflect in the light. He passed his hand behind his head and felt hot liquid. Damn, that knight had been a little overenthusiastic.  
  
" Here, let me put on these bandages. They'll stop the bleeding." Said Duo, dragging Heero in the circle of light.  
  
After, they dragged the corpses far into the valley and hid them into small bushes. Then, they took a meagre meal and slept for the rest of the night, setting up a watch. The night passed slowly and as soon as morning came, they prepared the horses.  
  
" Sure wish Shinigami was here." Murmured Duo while preparing his chestnut mare.  
  
Heero looked at him inquisitively from his beige stallion.  
  
" Oh! Sorry, he's the horse I had while going to Rivendel. He really was great." He added, remembering his small depression. " Makes me think, where are we going?"  
  
" In the opposite direction from where they were bringing us." Deadpanned Heero.  
  
" Not in Rivendel? That's like going from bad to worse! Unless." trailed off Duo.  
  
"Hn?" encouraged Heero.  
  
" Well, maybe we can go back to the Shire. If I arrived from the Old Forest, maybe we can go back that way."  
  
" I don't think it'll work. I landed in Rivendel. What makes you think I'll be able to go back through the Old Forest?" replied the Japanese boy.  
  
" You weren't in the forest in the same time as me. Look at it that way, if we go in and stick together, it'll either work or won't work. If it doesn't, we'll go to Rivendel and try there."  
  
The Perfect Soldier thought for a moment and, seeing the logic nodded his agreement. They mounted and set off at a fast trot.  
  
******  
  
About five days passed and the two boys didn't meet a single living soul. Their food rations were dangerously small and neither of them knew the littlest thing about hunting. In the late afternoon of the fifth day, they were letting their horse walk as they wished when they heard someone sing.  
  
Bombadil, Tom Bombadilo Trotting, jumping, running Autumn he meets Winter is next Water Lilies he picks  
  
Bombadil, Tom Bombadilo Dancing, squidding, spinning Lady Goldenberry waits At her feet the Water Lilies For the winter will grow  
  
Bombadil, Tom Bombadilo Sprinting, dashing, hurrying Fair Goldenberry is waiting Hurry old Tom Before winter knocks at your door  
  
They two boys looked at each other in surprise. Just then, they saw appear above one of the many hills an old battered hat plucked with a large feather. The person wearing the hat slowed his run when he heard the hooves of the horses then accelerated again.  
  
Run fast old Tom On the road of the hills Bare and dry Crisscrossing between the mole holes  
  
Hurry up old Tom The sound of feet echoes The bare roads aren't anymore Let's meet the travelers  
  
Walk quickly old Tom You have guests today Lost on the roads of the hills Welcome the lost souls  
  
The boys stopped their horse when they saw the figure signing appear. He was a tall old man wearing weatherworn boots, blue pants and a yellow shirt almost reaching his knees. Although he was jumping like a madman he was being extra careful not to spill the contain of his very large basket.  
  
" Hoy there young lads! What might you be doing on the hills of old Tom Bombadilo?"  
  
" Well." Duo started but was cut by Tom.  
  
" Nay, not now lad, not now. Come, follow Tom. Tonight, we shall have guests and be merry! Come, Goldenberry is waiting!"  
  
The old man set off at a fast jog, not waiting for the boys who hurried their horse after him. They chose to follow the man even though he was a total stranger and possible enemy since they were in no better position anyway.  
  
After some time, they arrived at a small cottage build against the hill. Yellow light flowed out of the windows and the odour of bread and honey filled their nostrils.  
  
" Come young sirs! Leave your trusty steeds in the stable for old Tom to take care. You are probably hungry. Tonight you will feast with Tom and Goldenberry!" chanted happily the old man, leading them in the stable and then inside the house.  
  
It was only a small house but it was never less cosy looking. When they entered, a gentle voice greeted them.  
  
Welcome young men If old Tom you followed Let Goldenberry guide you We shall have a merry meal  
  
Cast away your cloaks Abandon your weariness Leave your worries Throw away your sadness  
  
Sing and dance with us Eat and rest with us Tonight you shall stay In the house of Tom and Goldenberry  
  
The two boys looked in wonder at the woman who had just sung. She was very beautiful, dressed in a blue dress of fine silk. At her waist hung a golden belt carved in the shape of flowers intertwined together and at the rim of her sleeves and robe were brooded golden flowers. Her magnificent blond hair were tied in a high ponytail with a sky-blue ribbon but nonetheless nearly reached the end of her back. A blue flower made of crystal hung on a chain at her forehead and at her feet were deposed bowls of water filled with water Lilies. Even though Heero controlled himself, Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
" Welcome young men. What brings you in the land of Tom Bombadilo?" asked Goldenberry in her angelic voice.  
  
" We wanted to go to the Shire." Answered Heero in Duo's place who still fixed the beautiful woman like an idiot.  
  
" I see. I will show you to the bathroom so you can freshen up while Tom takes care of the horses. Follow me."  
  
She rose from the seat where she sat and stepped over her water Lilies. She passed by them and motioned them to follow her down the hall. Heero had to punch Duo to take him out of his trance. They followed her to a big room. The floor was made of polished rock and steam flowed in the air. Inside, four tubs stood. That shook Duo up even more than Heero's hit.  
  
" Err. Can't we have like, private tubs? It's not that it bothers but, well." he started, turning red.  
  
Goldenberry laughed and came to them with a stack of clothes and towels.  
  
" What is the matter? It shouldn't cause a problem. Now, hurry up or you will miss supper!" she said and left.  
  
" No way. I am not doing this. Same for you hey Heero.What the?!" he cried in surprised when he saw the Japanese boy take off his shirt.  
  
" What's wrong? I am not passing this opportunity. I've been dying to wash for days." He replied, starting at his pants.  
  
Duo went even redder and turned around and waited until he heard the splash that meant Heero had entered the tub before looking back. Seeing the boy in the hot water made him want to take the plunge too and he was also hungry. If only he wasn't there, it would be simpler. Damn it, Heero always made him feel like that! He looked at the steaming water in his tub and sighted.  
  
" You take that head of yours in the water while I get in." he ordered to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
The shorthaired boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow meaning 'why'?  
  
" Contrarily to you, I've got some body shyness! Now take a deep breath and go under while I undress!" he repeated, going from red to redder.  
  
Heero shrugged and did what Duo asked. The braided boy quickly undressed and entered the hot water with a sight of relief. He undid his braid and let his hair flow all about him in the water. The Japanese boy came out of the water and since his hair were now wet, washed them. The American did the same but it took him much more time. All in all, they got out of the bathroom (with a lot of curses from Duo because Heero got out of his tub without warning him) after a good hour. It took another fifteen minutes for Duo to braid his hair (wet because they didn't have any hair blower) and they went to the kitchen.  
  
" Finally, we thought you had drowned." Mocked Tom when they appeared.  
  
They sat at the table and ate. Tom and Goldenberry sang all the while and Duo soon joined them since the rimes were easy to get. Heero stayed silent and ate without even looking up. At the end of a particularly silly song, Tom got up.  
  
" Come my merry friends, now we can talk peacefully." He said joyfully, motioning them to the living room where a good fire burned.  
  
They sat before the fire on small chairs and waited for Tom to speak.  
  
" Now, where might you be going?"  
  
They were surprised that he didn't ask who they were exactly but didn't protest since it was the thing that most people found suspicious about them.  
  
"We've been kidnapped by some men and escaped to the opposite direction of where they were bringing us and it's the Shire." Answered Duo, ignoring the angry look Heero shot at him for saying unnecessary things.  
  
" The Shire you say? It isn't the best place you can go to. The elves of Rivendel are patrolling it night and days in search of two escaped spies. You would look awfully suspicious I'm afraid. I suggest you go south. To Gondor would be a good idea since that city welcomes any strong men who can fight. You know that we are at war don't you?" he looked at them intensively.  
  
Duo nodded and told him all he knew about the Eastermen and that they were after them for some reason. They talked a lot and agreed to go to Gondor. Tom gave them a map of how to go there and told them about what they should do on their way and possible stops at villages. Afterwards, they went to bed. They had decided to leave next morning.  
  
The boys woke up early and ate breakfast alone. The table was set but they didn't see Tom or Goldenberry anywhere. After that they went to the stables to prepare the horses. Tom was already there.  
  
" Good morning young fellows! I hope you slept well. It is sad to leave you soon but you must make haste. Goldenberry prepared you food for two weeks but if you can catch or kill your meal the same day, do it. You must preserve these rations." He said, pointing to two large bags on the ground.  
  
" Thanks a lot Tom." Said Duo in honest gratitude.  
  
" No need young men. By the way, this youth knocked at my door yesterday and I wondered if you knew him." He added, pointing to a large black stallion with a red mane and tail.  
  
" Shinigami!" cried Duo, running to the animal. It thrust its great head in a welcoming way and pressed it against the braided boy's chest. " How did you get here? How did you get out of Rivendel? I thought they'd lock you to prevent you from reaching me! Well, I'm clad you made it to here, I've been really worried when we ran from Rivendel and."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The American realized too late that he had given them away. Heero looked at him and if he could kill with his gaze, everyone would be lying on the floor.  
  
" So, you are the spies, or so they say. Do not worry I do not believe that. All the time we spoke yesterday proved it to me. Anyways," he added, sounding suddenly cheerful " My powers work only inside my borders so if you escape, I won't be able to go after you." He finished with a wink.  
  
" Thanks a lot Tom!" cried Duo after a sight of relief and jumped onto Shinigami's back.  
  
" One last thing before you leave, if you need help, sing this song and I will come to you but only if you are inside my borders." He added quickly.  
  
Bombadil, Tom Bombadilo First to come Last to leave  
  
Bombadil, Tom Bombadilo On your swift feet Come to our help  
  
Bombadil, Tom Bombadilo Leave your Water Lilies Our need is grand  
  
" There you go lads. Fare well and good luck in your travels!" he finished with a wave of his hand when he had made sure they (at least Duo) had learned the song.  
  
The two Gundam pilots kicked their horses to a fast trot and listened to Tom sing his last farewells. They were sad to leave the old man because he was the only one who had helped him without asking questions but at least, in case they came upon troubles, he would help.  
  
Sun is high and birds alive Hurry up and make haste Carry no regrets Hold no Sadness  
  
The wind is whistling Leave now light-hearted Tom is watching your back Goldenberry is blessing your journey  
  
Water is rushing down the river Tarry no longer Goldenberry gives her farewells Tom Bombadilo will watch over you  
  
The hills are burning Go back on the road of the hills Be glad to have met Tom and Goldenberry Shed not tears Meet again we shall  
  
****** The End  
  
******  
  
Man Tom gave me troubles! He's always singing like a madman so I had to invent a couple of songs. Geez, I never thought I'd be that hard. Well, it's over now! Longer chapter but I finally got my inspiration back! I was afraid that this story would go under because I was having an awful writer's block but it's finally gone. It's going to be even better from now on! (Well I hope~_^)  
  
Tips on Lord of the Rings: The Mearas were a race of horse superior to every other. I'm not exaggerating Shadowfax's abilities! Tom Bombadilo is the first man who appeared in Middle Earth and will be the last to leave too. He is the master over all that enters his borders; even the Ring doesn't make him disappear! Goldenberry is a woman he saw at a lake in the middle of a small forest. She was sad because the winter would kill her precious water Lilies so he took her in and every autumn he goes and takes all the water Lilies in the lake and brings them to Goldenberry so that they can flourish at her feet while winter lasts.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
A-chan. 


	7. Many Discoveries

Sorry it took a bit longer than I planned but I wanted to get my hands on the book 2 of Lord of the Rings before starting on the seventh chapter. There is a map inside it and since I'm referring to tons of places and that it's been decades since I last read the books, I wanted to have the map to be sure of the whereabouts of the villages and such. Also, my internet went down so I wanted to publish it at school but couldn't because the key boards don't have any 'a' commercial. Gomen!  
  
I think I'm going to kill my computer. When I wrote Tom's songs, I centred them and changed line at each verse but that PIECE OF CRAP of a computer squeezed them all on the side and in one sentence. He's seriously going down the drain, I'm sick of it ruining my work. ARGH! (Whacks the screen in frustration.) I'm not even sure if he wrote 'piece of crap' and 'argh' larger than my current writing. If not, he's earning himself a major punishment. ;Sigh; Well, if he thinks he's going to stop me from typing, he's in for a match. I'll give his memory cards something to remember! Oh my, I'm losing it. (Shakes head furiously.) Enough of my rambling, on with the story.  
  
//Oh and by the way, please read the comments marked with slashes (/). They are important information for the rest of the story. It'll prevent you from asking questions that I already gave the answer previously. Same thing for my notes at the end. The unmarked paragraphs are just my rambling, I don't really mind if they aren't read (Even though they sometime give info on a more personal basis.)  
  
//So, if you've read all of my author's note and the marked one above, you'll know why I'm repeating myself. Trowa and Quatre are NOT going to be in this fic apart from a small part at the end. That's ALL. I don't like playing with them. Heero, Duo and Wufei are my favourites. They'll always appear in my Gundam fics.  
  
Chapter 7: Read the author's note third chapter.  
  
The clicking sound of metal against rock could be heard down the pitch- black corridor. The hall was totally bare except a few cobwebs long deserted. Nobody was allowed in the creepy passage and nobody wanted to visit anyway. Due to the absence of cleaning committee a few daring spiders had crept in the corners only to die of starvation. Nothing got in, not even the smallest fly. Nothing except one.  
  
A small flickering orange light moved at the farthest end of the corridor. The light didn't give any warmth as it was quickly wolfed down by the surrounding coldness. The figure walking didn't mind though, it kept on advancing, holding the small candle before him. The man walked, the metal heel of his boots clicking against the smooth black stone. A heavy black cloak bordered by blood-red fur hung on his broad shoulders, attached by a golden brooch encrusted with seemingly blood-red gems. He wore black clothing and at his waist hung a sharp-edge sword, sheath embedded with silver markings. He proudly wore a crown made of pure mythril on his forehead. Around his neck was a silver choker also made of mythril. In the centremost large ring was a fiery gem with a black iris like a dragon's which shown from it's depth.  
  
The Lord felt cold course through his vein but paid it no heed. With is free gloved hand he pulled his cloak closer about him to stop his unconscious shivering. He felt his hands trembled as he pushed a stray lock of his raven black hair behind his ear. Unlike the majority of his men who kept their long hair in braids, he kept them short except for two long strands that framed his grave features and passed over his silvery blue crown. He usually let them hung loosely but right now, as he felt the cold gripping his heart deepen, preferred to leave them behind his ears in order not to have them clinging on his skin because of his cold sweat.  
  
As he neared his destination, not only cold but fear also made itself known. Not that there was anything to fear but this had been Sauron's chambers and his imposing presence was still felt. Yet, he walked resolutely towards the now visible doorway. When he came level to it, he had to stop.  
  
Standing on each side like silent guardians was two cruel looking two- headed dragon statues. While one head look down the hallway, the other looked at the opposite wall. Their mouths were open in a wicked grin, exposing the fangs and tongue. They stood on a black pedestal; their claws as big as man's fist clutching the stone as if to break it and their spike covered tails framed the heavy oak doors.  
  
The King brought his free hand forward but it was shot back with a shock. A red light flickered in the eyes socket of the dragons than grew until they became a light themselves. A load hiss coming from their stony mouth echoed down the hall and the Lord backed a couple of steps, his candle falling from his nerveless fingers and blacked out. Pulling himself together, the man stared at the vengeful irises staring at him and slowly advanced once again. Stopping just before the invisible barrier, he took the glove off his right hand, tucked it in his belt and levelled his hand toward the eyes. Brows creased in concentration, he slowly summoned hidden power. Small and flickering at first, a white light formed in the palm of his hand and quickly grew. It was soon dazzling and the red eyes quivered as if blinking to shield of the attacker. They, too, grew in intensity, holding their own against the powerful whiteness as a silent match was engaged. The King, sweating, brought his left hand up and grabbed his right wrist for support. He took a deep breath and with a scream made the white light double in brightness. The bloody irises quivered and the statues shrieked, but this time in fear and despair and then blacked out. The Lord lowered his hands, sweaty and panting. It was becoming more difficult every day to get passed the stony guardians, as if his arrival provided them power. Not waiting for them to awaken, he lowered and grabbed the candle from the ground. He breathed once over the candle and it crackled back to life, giving him back a little bit of light.  
  
The room inside was very big but held little things. Although the room was deep underground, a small cave had been dug in the roof to let moonlight stream in and fall straight in a basin in the middle of the room. The container was carved in white marble that came horribly in contrast with the black stone that made the walls. The base was encrusted with smoked- black diamonds. On a hook hung a small dagger. The blade was filled with markings made of the same melted smocked diamond that decorated the base. The container was full of black liquid that seemed to repeal the moonlight pouring in it.  
  
The King, still trying to catch his breath, walked to the basin and stared at it for some time. Then, he grabbed the dagger, brought it to his wrist, cut the flesh and let his blood trickle into the black liquid. As soon as the first droplet mixed with the water, it started to shimmer and change from deep black to pure white. The Lord watched carefully until the water settled and showed him what he wished to see.  
  
Two figures walked silently in the hills of the South Downs. A longhaired boy rode a beautiful black red-manned stallion while the other looked ahead darkly from his chestnut mare. The King cursed inwardly. The fools of knights he had had let them escape. Just when he was about to change scene, the stern looking boy turned and //looked straight at him//. The Lord backed away but couldn't tear his gaze from the cobalt-blue eyes staring at him. Then, the braided boy turned and asked a question to his friend. The shorthaired looked away and shook his head negatively. Pity he could only see and not hear. The blue-eyed boy didn't turn back but watched the King from the corner of his eyes murderously.  
  
The Lord frowned and made the scene change. Another boy was ridding a silver horse that ran so fast that even through his mirror the image was blurred. //A Mearas?// wondered the man thoughtfully. //How is that possible, they do not exist anymore!// Then a memory appeared from the depth of his mind. A cowering spy had told him of the horse and it's abilities and wildness. //How can the boy have tamed it? He too will ruin my plan if he isn't eliminated, I can sense it. A strange trio we have here: a boy with the voice of the Devil, one that appears to feel my eye watching him and the other taming untameable creatures. This is going to be more difficult than I expected.//  
  
Deciding to ponder on that later, the King tried to make the mirror show him the future but failed miserably. The fight against the guardians had drained him and just keeping a watch on the present happenings was a struggle. He cursed and released himself from the bound between him and the mirror. Soon, if the statues outside continued to demand more strength to get passed, he wouldn't be able to gaze in the mirror of Sauron anymore. He'd have to strengthen his technique; otherwise he would have to abandon the beautiful gift Sauron had left behind.  
  
After a deep sight, he passed trough the doors and the guardians. The dragons, only being able to keep someone out and not in, could only shriek at his passing.  
  
" Oh shut up." Muttered absent-mindedly the King in his deep voice, knowing perfectly well they didn't understand and give a damn.  
  
He dragged his tired feet down the corridor, feeling warmth in his blood again. What a tiring reading it had been this time. The Lord secretly whished for his soft bed but berated himself instantly. //These thoughts are not suiting for a King,// he thought bitterly. Sometimes he just wished to take his mythril crown and hand it to someone else but he had an important duty to accomplish that held him in position.  
  
When he passed the guards standing outside the doorway to the corridor he felt them stiffen and straighten up from their usual slouch. He smirked inwardly. They didn't have a clue of how much he wouldn't have cared of he had found them snoring on the ground. He had unconsciously straightened up too; to keep an imposing figure but he felt the exact opposite of it. He didn't even felt like torturing Lent, which he did himself. It was a good way of passing his frustration. The boy had dared to come back after failing to kill the braided boy. The King smiled maliciously as he thought of ways to torture the boy the next day. People hurried out of his way in fright when they saw the maniac look in his eyes.  
  
The sadistic side of the Lord came back to life but still couldn't suppress his need to rest. He would have so much fun tomorrow.  
  
********  
  
Legolas yawned openly. It was late at night and he still hadn't finished his guarding tour. Aragorn had been very edgy and had insisted on keeping a constant watch in Rivendel while a swarm of riders had gone off on the hunt for the two missing spies. Spies yes, for it was what they were believed to be. The elf doubted it though. He had heard Duo's desperate speech to his horse and it had set his mind in a friendly way. That was the only reason why he put up with this ridiculous chase. If he were the one to find the boys, he would keep them safe from Aragorn's wrath and question them his own way.  
  
He often asked himself why he just didn't tell Aragorn about what he heard Duo say but always came with the same answer. What right had he to go and reveal one's most secret thoughts? Who was he to go and pour one's heart for everyone to know? It would be worse than any treason or blasphemy, it would deserve death. Also, Legolas had eavesdropped his conversation when it was plain the boy hadn't wanted to tell them and the elf could have easily blocked his earring. He felt very bad about that so he found it his responsibility to keep everything secret and keep the boy safe. He had managed to convince a fair few elves to help him in keeping them out of danger's way if ever they found them without telling the elves any of Duo's words. He was secretly proud of that. How much he had changed since the start of the quest against Sauron!  
  
*********  
  
//This place is creepy.//  
  
Wufei let Shadowfax graze freely while he stood before the silky black tower jutting out of the earth like a fang. It was high but narrow and at it's top was a crown of four spikes. The rays of the evening sun reflected on its smooth material like a blazing inferno. Contrarily to the ruins covering the ground around it, the tower was perfectly intact and unchanged. A circle had been dug around it and Wufei got the impression that it was meant to keep any intruder inside and not out.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, he stepped down the trench and up. The door to the tower swung on his hinges with a squeeking sound at each movement. The Chinese boy passed it but stopped when he heard a whinnying sound. He looked back to see Shadowfax thrusting his head up and down nervously as if saying to the boy not to go in.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't be long. Anyway, this place has been deserted for quite some time by the looks of it." He said reassuringly to the horse that only insisted more.  
  
Ignoring his warning, Wufei stepped inside. The only passage was the long mounting staircase. The boy climbed it carefully, feeling the moss against his searching fingers as he made his way in total darkness. There were no windows to let light inside and the torches that lined the walls were long dead. Still, when he reached the end of the stairs, he could see a small rectangular line of light indicating the presence of a door. He reached for the doorknob but a wave of uncertainty washed over him. He suddenly didn't feel like entering the room, to peer at its secret contain. He backed a step but shook is head vigorously. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the creaking door.  
  
Windows surrounded the room, one facing each cardinal direction. Sun entered through the West one to enlighten the contain of the room. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls and about ten different chests stood around the walls. Wufei walked around, peering at the books on the shelves, some in languages he could read and others he couldn't. He was taken back when he found a few written in Chinese and even Japanese. Others he could guess were in Latin, Spanish and French. That's when he discovered that the score of books between the North and East windows were all written in a language from Earth while the others were in letters from Middle Earth. The English books didn't surprise him since the people here spoke it but how could they have books written in languages that weren't even used anymore on Earth, like the old Britain?  
  
//So, we have a deeper connection with the people of Middle Earth than I thought.// he wondered.  
  
Deciding to marvel on that detail later, he searched in the chests. The majority of them held clothes while the other had ornaments and one even had other books in it. (In Italian and Russian.) Under the South window was a beautiful oak desk. Something caught Wufei's eye. Beside it, on a golden hook hung a brilliant necklace. The boy looked closer and saw that the fine chain was made of a bluish material that looked like silver and gold intertwined together. The chain held a small tree made of jade with an eight-pointed star made of diamond incrusted in it. Beside it two other tiny tear-shaped diamonds reflected the fading light.  
  
Wufei gasped. It was a beautiful necklace. He took it gently between trembling fingers. The chain didn't weight a thing and felt slick on his skin. Although it was barely larger that a few hairs put together he knew it was strong and wouldn't break easily. Something reassuring flowed through his vein as the prickling sensation down his spine disappeared. He had felt his hair stand on end the moment he had entered and it didn't leave all the while he was prowling around.  
  
Looking around as if expecting to see someone burst in he tied the chain around his neck, feeling the gentle cooling sensation against his skin. The moment he let it go a tiny voice softly spoke to him.  
  
//Robber, you robber. Steeling from one's abandoned home. Burglar, thief! No honour for you.//  
  
Wufei shivered. Yes, he was steeling but from who? Judging by the cobwebs covering the roof nobody had been home for quite some time. Maybe they were gone someplace else? But why abandon such a beautiful thing and all the probably valuable possession that held this room? The boy's eyes roamed around until he spotted a small book lying on the desk. It was made of rich red velvet and on the cover was written in gold letters 'JOURNAL'. The Chinese took it and stared at it for some time.  
  
//Robbing again you little burglar?// mocked the maddening voice in his head.  
  
Wufei shook his head. //No. They wouldn't have left it there if they valued it and if it was secret.// quieting the voice, he shoved the small book in one of his pocket and looked around once more.  
  
That's when he spotted a rather small black chest that had escaped his gaze. He took it and gently deposed it on the desk. Wondering what he would find next in it he opened the lid slowly. A wave of cold filled the room as soon as it was open. Inside were carefully lined twenty knives on a black piece of silk. Their hilts were of black leather with white lines running along it. The blades were bloody red and jagged in a way that it would injure someone more when it came out. The most wonderful thing was the swirling blackness IN the blade as if it was liquid inside. Tearing his gaze from the wonderful things he saw that in the lid were two metal wrists. They, too, were black but with the carving of two cruel snarling dragons. The eyes were a red stone that shone dully because of the almost absent light. Along the rim of the wrist were ten metallic straps to hold the knives. Wufei shuddered. They were beautiful, yes, fearfully beautiful.  
  
The Chinese boy meant to close the chest and leave but instead found his hand going to grab the wrists. He took them uncontrollably, feeling their coldness bite his fingers, wrapped them in the black silk covering the lid of the chest and hid them in his pockets. Afterwards, he tried to grab the knives but couldn't. He yanked his hand back as soon as it got near the blades. Gulping, he forced it back in but this time he took the black silk and wrapped the knives. Then, forcing himself to take them, he dumped them in another pocket. (His coat was full of pockets) He still felt the gnawing cold in his hand even though he hadn't touched the weapons but paid it no heed. Even though he feared the things he just couldn't leave them here to be the pray of any passing burglar.  
  
// Aren't you that thief?// teased the voice softly.  
  
Wufei shook his head. Yes, he must be the thief but he hadn't wanted the damn things. It's as if they were the one who had wanted to be picked. They had taken control of his mind and forced him to take them. One thing was for sure; they would stay in his pockets and never come in contact with his skin ever again.  
  
Seeing the night coming down fast, he used that excuse to quickly go down the stairs. When he passed the first door he felt to his right another void of wall meaning another room or staircase but didn't slow down. He knew that if he came across something interesting, he might keep it like the necklace, book and knives but refused to. It's a pity for him because he would have been the first person to see the landscape of Middle Earth from the top of Isengar Tower in the middle of a sunset.  
  
Coming out of the Tower, he stumbled and nearly fell when an abrupt slope reminded him of the trench. Carefully making his way down into the near darkness he hurried up to a place surrounded by a few grass-covered ruins to make his camp. Kneeling down before the pile of dry wood he had previously gathered, he took his lighter out and quickly had a good fire going. He sighted deeply when he saw the fuel in it drained out. He'd been depending on it a lot and now that it was empty, he'd have to find something else to make fire.  
  
As he looked at the crackling flames the desire to have a hot piece of meat grew in him but he quickly cast it away because of the darkness preventing him from hunting. Instead, he took the water skin tied on his belt and drank a few good draughts. Treebeard had given him some EntWash to help him on his journey and it did provided him with the energy and nutriments he needed but it didn't beat a fine roasted piece of meat.  
  
After making sure Shadowfax was well and didn't need anything he sat on a big rock that originally was part of an unknown building and took out the journal he had found. He leafed through it absent-mindedly until a page unlike the others came up. Before, the writing had been small and careful but it seemed the hand had been trembling. He stopped and read.  
  
17th, June  
  
The fools, they have made me, Saruman, head of the Council. Don't they see pass my mask of knowledge seeker? Even Gandalf the Grey who has been all too happy to bar my researches has allowed my rising. Yes, for he is the only one I believe doubts my intentions. Hidden behind a simple desire to know more about the Rings of Power is a thirst to find the Ring. Gandalf often asks me: Why do you seek that that as been lost and is better off unknown? The fool. Doesn't he wish for anything? Isn't he the one who spends his time in the Haflings village? To find the Ring would mean overpowering Sauron and rule over Middle Earth in his place. What better thing to desire? Yet I couldn't have conducted my research as I will without the power coming from the high post of head of Council. I shall be kind to that poor fool Gandalf since he is to whom I have to give my gratitude for allowing me to become the Ruler of Middle Earth!  
  
Wufei looked up at the flames and frowned. The text made close to little sense to him but he had learned some things from Treebeard like who was Saruman and what was the Quest of the Ring.  
  
// So, I am in Isengard, stronghold of Saruman before the Ents threw it down. Interesting. But why is it open? Treebeard told me he kept it shut and destroyed the key. How did it open?//  
  
With a sight, he closed the journal and put it back in his pocket. He removed his jacket and threw aside, keeping only a small silk shirt on. In his brief stay in Rohan, he had found himself new clothes; his were only rags now. Technically, he would have kept the warm clothe but the knives in it made his hair stand on end and he couldn't even think of just touching the fabric to remove them from the pocket in which they lay.  
  
He wrapped himself tightly in his cloak and straightened near the fire. He watched blankly the flames dance while fingering the necklace unconsciously. His thoughts wandered freely for the first time since long. He fell asleep quickly under the careful watch of the full moon and his flock of stars.  
  
**********  
  
" Well, this is it."  
  
The two boys stood at the top of the last hill of the South Downs, and the border of Tom's territory. They just had to go down the slope and then, they would be on their own completely. Duo showed plainly that he was reluctant to go while Heero wore the mask of indifference.  
  
" Let's go, I want to reach the Hoarwell River quickly and if we don't hurry, we won't even reach it tomorrow." Said Duo, breaking the silence.  
  
Heero nodded and spurred his chestnut mare (named Wing by Duo) forward and down the hill, the braided following closely and signing a very old song.  
  
' Going, on an airplane' ' I don't know when I'll be back again'  
  
He contented himself in humming the rest since he didn't knew the other lyrics but it nonetheless bothered Heero greatly to have to hear his deep voice and not being able to make him shut up. He had told him to stop a couple of times, saying he sang off key (which was totally false) but the American had insisted saying it was the only way to kill time and silence with 'the rock of a companion' beside him.  
  
All in all, they reached the Hoarwell River late in the evening of the next day. Surprisingly, they also found a small village along his bank that Tom hadn't mentioned. It really was only a few small cottages crammed together and a tiny port of five or six rowboats. Duo moved toward it but Heero stopped short at the border.  
  
" Stop. We are not going there."  
  
Duo turned around at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What's wrong? It looks like a normal fisherman's village to me. Come on, I want to sleep in a bed and eat fresh food and this place must have an inn."  
  
" No. I have a bad feeling. We are going to follow the Hoarwell until we reach the Tharbad Bridge and continue on the Old South Down Road. We are not staying here."  
  
" I have a bad feeling?! Since when do you have feelings anyway? No way I'm passing the opportunity of a good beer, or ale probably and a good bed. I don't know for you but I'm tired of sleeping on the bare floor under horse stinking blankets. Also, my hair needs a major washing job and it's not in the freezing Hoarwell that I'm going to get it done." Duo nearly shouted in anger.  
  
Heero stared at him intensively and shrugged. He understood the braided boy's reasons and although seeing him that angry outside of battles was strange to him, he too felt on the edge because of the boring days of non- stop riding. Pushing Wing forward, he forced back his warning feeling until it silenced and signalled Duo to follow. With a great smile the longhaired boy followed happily and passed the rickety gate of the village.  
  
The wolves sang over the whistling wind as if pleading the travelers not to go.  
  
******** The end ********  
  
Okay, so, next chapter's going to come in faster than this one, do not worry.  
  
// Tips on Lord of the Rings:  
  
I totally invented the Sauron mirror, the way his castle was built and the Lord in it. Since the books say something close to nothing about it, I used my imagination.  
  
The Mearas, Shadowfax's ancestors, have been decimated so Shadowfax's the last and, logically, the best.  
  
The interior of Saruman's tower is my design although I tried to keep the small details Tolkien wrote. Yes, it has been destroyed, somehow. The Journal, necklace and knives are all invented by me and will never be mentioned in the books or movies.  
  
About The Britain, it is true that the language as been decimated. When the French conquered Brittany, they forced them to speak French so the Britain language as nearly disappeared, truly!  
  
Finally, even though I think Tolkien never wrote about those, the Hoarwell and Tharbad are marked in the second book's map. The Old South Down Road I think his mentioned somewhere and the South Downs are Tom's territory. The village is every single piece out of my head, you'll see soon enough! 


	8. Revealing Secrets

Well, what to say. nothing, Read 'n' Review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The village, or more accurately the dozen cottages squeezed together, didn't look very lively. There was only one extremely muddy road barely big enough for a cart to pass. It looked as if the habitants didn't bother to maintain it for it was covered with small trenches and holes dangerous enough for the horses to trip in. Also, the houses weren't taken care of. Some had holes enough for someone to fit his head comfortably in where the wood had rotted until it fell. Not a single light or smoke could be seen in the cracks of wood or chimney. The cottages didn't even have windows!  
  
" Doesn't like the kind of place that's often in contact with civilization." Whispered Duo as if breaking the silence was forbidden or would bring them bad luck.  
  
" Let's cross it and go back to the Hoarwell." Replied even more silently Heero after a sharp nod.  
  
Hurrying their horse forward, they looked sadly at the houses as they passed by. Suddenly, a black shape flashed in the fading sun and disappeared in a dark alley.  
  
" Hey!" cried Duo, kicking his horse to a run after the shape.  
  
Heero stopped and waited for the braided boy to come out. In a passage that narrow, they would be in a disadvantage if both of them were there. Soon enough, a small shape came out followed closely by Duo who grinned in a way Heero wasn't sure he liked.  
  
" Come Heero, this girl is going to show us to her house." Said the American, making Shinigami walk faster so that the girl nearly had to jog to keep herself from bumping against the huge horse.  
  
The Perfect Soldier followed silently behind. He couldn't ignore that unsettling feeling anymore and it was getting stronger now that the girl was here. He levelled up with Duo and looked at the figure. She seemed a bit younger than both of them but he wasn't totally sure. Her intense green eyes seemed to reflect deep knowledge under the fear. She WAS only skin and bone and by the way she limped ahead, she must have a few bruises. Still, with a few good meals and a shower, she would be fairly pretty. She walked gracefully even when limping a bit and the way her red curls fell on her shoulders was enchanting.  
  
The girl noticed his stare and looked down, blushing. Heero didn't move his gaze until a wave of cold coursed through is entire body. He shrugged it off the best he could but it was strangely persistent. The Japanese boy looked at Duo. His eyes were pleading him to leave this place but the braided boy shook his head. They were going to spend the night under a roof for once.  
  
" Is it far girl? I'm starting to think you're playing with us." Said Duo, breaking the silence.  
  
She shook her head negatively, too out of breath to speak. As if on cue, they arrived at a house that looked in good shape compared to the others. She led them to the side and to the tiny stable. They reluctantly let their horse there and followed her in the cottage. It wasn't very inviting actually. There were only two rooms, a living room and a small bedroom. A table and one three-legged stool were the only furniture. One or two pots lay against the wall beside a tiny crate where a fire barely lit the room.  
  
" Not much of a house isn't it girl?" mocked Duo.  
  
The girl, having recovered her breath whirled around to face him.  
  
" Firstly, I have a name. It's Minako. Secondly, I didn't have any other choice but to do with what I had." She retorted angrily.  
  
" And what condition forced you here?" he asked next, lowering his voice so that she had to strain to hear.  
  
" I, well." she stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
" Well?" insisted Duo.  
  
Minako backed away with a squeal and looked from Heero to Duo. Suddenly, seeing the Perfect Soldier's demanding stare, the braided boy burst out laughing.  
  
" Sorry! I was only joking. Don't worry, you're business is not my concern. Anyway, I'd never hurt the only living being I met since long."  
  
The girl relaxed and smiled shyly.  
  
" Do you want to eat? I don't have much though." She asked.  
  
" Great! Anything hot is fine with me. What do you think Heero? You've been awfully silent. Cat got your tongue? He joked looking at the Japanese boy in fake concern.  
  
" Hn." He groaned and sat on the stool.  
  
They ate a meagre meal but it was nonetheless good under a roof and with people to speak with. Duo soon managed to make Minako open up and she appeared to be quite a joker too. They laughed the whole time and paid no heed to Heero, who ate silently, not even reacting once to the American's jokes.  
  
" Come, I will show you your room. There is only one bed though. Someone's going to have to sleep on the floor." She said when the meal was finished.  
  
The bedroom was indeed very small. One tiny bed was propped against the corner in the shadows and away from the moonlight pouring from the one window.  
  
" Since you took the stool to eat, I guess it's only fair that I get the bed to sleep." Said Duo and letting himself fall boneless on the rather hard mattress.  
  
" I'm going to check the horses." Deadpanned Heero after an uncaring shrug.  
  
*******  
  
Heero was absent-mindedly stroking Wing's powerful neck. He could feel her shiver and not only because of the cold. Something was up. Only Duo and Shinigami didn't seem to mind. Actually, the black stallion seemed restless. He kept hitting the ground with his front legs while thrusting his head up and down. The Perfect Soldier, too, could sense something. The before hand feeling was now at it's utmost strength. Minako seemed to be the centre of it. Heero couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. He felt like running away as far as he could but yet he felt like staying and face the danger. Also, he was always on edge but couldn't let the tension go in any way. What was most infuriating was his feeling of helplessness. He felt like a kitten being taken by the scruff and forced to go where the holder wanted. He just wanted to sit and fall asleep so that nothing was his concern anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a scream forced him out of his thoughts. It was a female scream. He ran full speed in the house but was shocked by the emptiness. He turned to the door and frowned. Leaning against the door, he listened closely.  
  
" Let me go! I don't know anything, I'm not special!" cried a voice he recognized to be Minako's.  
  
" Yes you are. If you do not tell me what's going on, I'll have to use force." Menaced another voice that send chill down Heero's spine.  
  
Opening the door as silently as he could he peered inside. He didn't know who was the new person but something kept him from bursting in. When he finally made out the shape in the dark, he gasped.  
  
Duo was holding the girl by the collar so that her feet didn't touch the ground. The braided boy was looking at her crying form with eyes so different Heero nearly ran away. It wasn't the colour, they were still violet, it was the coldness. It looked like a storm of darkness danced in the orbs to absorb the moonlight. They were icy and the anger, madness and power reflecting pierced him to the heart even if Duo wasn't looking at him. For the first time in his life, Heero was so scared he nearly wept. Just by looking at his companion, standing straight and armed raised to keep the sobbing girl from touching the ground, was enough to make him believe he was completely different. For the first time he believed that there was a God and that the Devil was standing before him. Heero was scared of the power that seemed to make Duo grow, scared of his eyes so cold and dark he wanted to rip his out in order not to have to see the violet orbs ever again, scared of the mad power coming out of him that froze his very soul.  
  
" Now, girl. You will tell me what's going on!" spat Duo in growing anger.  
  
Minako only sobbed. Losing his patience, the braided boy threw her against the wall, still unaware of Heero's presence.  
  
" Fine. I will have to force it out then." Growled Duo with a content smile.  
  
He knelt before the crying girl and took her chin to force her to look at him. She wept even more. A smile played on Duo's features as he leaned forward and kissed the girl. Her eyes opened as she struggled weakly to free herself from his grasp. The American finally pulled back and smiled even more as he licked the small drop of blood running down his lip.  
  
" Blood is so sweet, I have to thank you." He whispered.  
  
Heero stayed paralysed in the doorframe. His eyes widened both at what Duo had just done and the transformation happening right under his eyes. The girl seemed to have fainted but her body was taken with convulsions. Her hair grew and straightened until it reached her waist. Her ears disappeared as two fox like ones popped out of her red mane. Her nails got longer until they looked like claws and two sharp canines appeared over her lower lip. Her eyebrows separated at the ends and the two parts grew until they reached the end of her head. Finally, a bushy red fox tail appeared. The girl opened her eyes, now brightly yellow.  
  
" There. If you had came out at first I wouldn't have had to force you." Said Duo in a sugary voice that didn't suited his glare.  
  
" What do you want?" growled the fox-girl as she passed her nails in her hair to brush them.  
  
" Better watch your tongue little girl. Being respectful to their superior is an important virtue." Mocked Duo who was still smiling like a maniac.  
  
" Phh. I listen to nobody, even less to a human who's proud of his puny powers. Get lost." She ordered, looking at him menacingly.  
  
" I may be a human but one thing's for sure, my powers are far greater than yours." He said in a little less light tone.  
  
" Let's see that." She said and lunched forward in an attack.  
  
Heero watched in fearful wonder as the fox attacked in swift movements the braided boy. Surprisingly, Duo dodged them all and each time he evaded an attack, he hit Minako. She was tiring quick and finally, after a final stroke, received a grand punch in her middle. She gasped and fell to her knees, breathing harshly.  
  
" Told you I was stronger. Now, answer my questions. Who send you? What is it you're supposed to do? Is there anybody else who's trying to ambush us? Answer!" he ordered.  
  
When he saw she was not about to answer, he grabbed her hair and pulled her face upward. She looked at him defiantly but Duo only smiled.  
  
" You are fun you know? I bet those pretty ears of yours are sensitive. Let's check."  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. He went behind her and took her right ear in his hand. She struggled to get free of his hold that was still grasping her hair but failed.  
  
" Oh, afraid aren't you? So unworthy for a powerful little creature like you, I have to punish you." He whispered dangerously.  
  
In a swift movement, he twisted her ear in a 360 angle. She screamed and squirmed even more when he twisted it more. The ears being the fox's most sensible part, she was about to pass out when he let it go.  
  
" I'm going to get a piece of burning wood from the fire and sizzle your ears if you don't speak this instant. That'll hurt, I swear." Menaced dangerously the braided boy.  
  
The moment Heero saw the girl spat at him, he turned and ran outside. He heard footsteps go in the room he had been seconds before and back again. He knew what was coming. He wanted to run but was frozen on the spot. He brought his hand to his ears to try and block the inhuman scream of agony that came from the hut. He shivered and trembled hopelessly as he made his way on wobbly legs to the stable. Wing was nervous because of Shinigami's extreme excitement. Heero rested his head on the mare's powerful neck and let go the tears that had fought to come out. He didn't care if it was completely against his soldier self, didn't care that it was a sign of weakness, didn't care for anything. All he thought was the cruelty and madness Duo had shown. Even he who pretended to be the Perfect Soldier, being able to do anything to reach his ends, would never have been that cruel. He couldn't believe that it was is smiling, joking friend that had done all those awful things. He didn't believe it was him, it couldn't, it was impossible.  
  
// Duo, where are you? // pleaded Heero as he let himself sit against the wall, not being able to stand on his two legs anymore.  
  
Another flow of tears coursed down his cheeks as another scream echoed in the house. He shook his head and stood up. If he really was his friend, he had to stop him. He made his way carefully to the inside of the house and looked at the open door. He took a deep breath and walked to it determinably. Once again, Duo didn't seem to see him as he looked down at the shape curled on the ground. The Japanese boy recognized Minako and couldn't help noticing her now black ears. She was crying uncontrollably as she tried to stand up.  
  
" I told you everything. Why did you burn my other ear? Monster, you are the worst." She managed to croak between ragged breaths.  
  
" Oh, only for my personal enjoyment Miss Fox. Screams are music to me. The look of agony in your tear-streaked face was just beautiful. I thank you for playing with me. I have a gift to give you for it. Here." Chanted the American.  
  
He lowered to the ground, took her by the neck and raised her up. Than, he once again did the most unexpected: kissed her. Her eyes bulged as she fought to free herself. He kept his grip and watched as she soon started spacing out. Her yellow eyes slowly became grey and her hair and tail did the same. She twitched a few times and went limp. Duo pulled away and smiled.  
  
" Good trip in Hell. It was fun." He said maliciously and threw her boneless body across the room carelessly.  
  
Heero wanted to run away from the demon standing before him but stood his ground. When he finally found his voice, he spoke the only thing he could:  
  
" Duo?"  
  
The braided boy turned sharply but when he saw Heero, to the Japanese boy' great relief, his eyes changed and warmed.  
  
" Heero? What the?" he asked in surprise.  
  
He jumped back when he saw the fox's body on the ground and bumped against the bed. He fell and sat on it, breathing hard.  
  
" What happened? Where's Minako? Is she?" he demanded again looking alarmed as a trapped deer.  
  
Originally, Heero would have hit him for what he did but when he saw the distress in Duo's eyes, he quickly softened.  
  
" You don't remember do you?" he finally said.  
  
" Remember what?" Duo froze. " Oh no. What did he do Heero? Tell me!"  
  
" What are you talking about?" demanded Heero.  
  
" Well," the American was visibly uncomfortable. " I have a sort of split personality. It's hard to believe but I only become the other me when I'm before enemies and usually alone. I never lost my head as much as now, I usually could keep some control but now. I don't remember a thing of what I've done and I know it's horrible because when I'm the other, my head's full of dark thoughts and nothing good ever happens. I feel like two persons are sharing my body. I kept it a secret until now. I was scared you'd think I was a freak and send me to a psychology hospital or something. Sorry."  
  
Heero listened to his whole speech without saying anything. Then, when he saw Duo's demanding gaze, told him all that he had done. Normally, the braided boy was shocked beyond beliefs.  
  
" I deserve to kill myself. What have I done? I don't even remember what she told me about who was after us!" he said painfully, scratching his temples with his hand until they bled.  
  
" Calm down. It isn't your fault. She would have died anyway if she had shown us she was an enemy in the first place." Reassured Heero after taking Duo's hands away from his head.  
  
" I know but not that horribly! I tortured her." Replied the American  
  
" The past is the past. All you can do is try and force down the other when it shows up. Anyway, isn't there any way for you to remember?" retorted somewhat hotly the Japanese boy.  
  
Duo freed his hand and stood up with a sight.  
  
" No I can't remember unless I become the other me and that's not going to happen. You don't understand Heero. It's not like I'm possessed, it's me. I can't control it because it is a part of my personality. It's me, you understand? It's not an invader, it's a habitant. I'm sure that beside your soldier self, there's another more sensitive boy. Well, if it ever wanted to come to the surface, you couldn't do anything because it's you. It would come unexpected and you'd just change. I don't know when I'm transforming, it just happens because it's me. I realize only after because my thoughts seem less angry. I can't decide if I'm that me or this me, you understand?"  
  
" No. You say your thoughts change so why can't you fell it come?" asked the Perfect Soldier.  
  
" I said before that I changed before an enemy. When I see an OZ soldier, I certainly don't feel like going for a drink with him. I immediately think of killing him. That's when I change personality; it's unconscious, a reflex maybe. Did you ever thought one thing abnormal to your standards and then; you're filled with them? Afterwards you say it's not like you and think other things? That one abnormal thought for you brought up the other you and when you changed back, you thought it was not yourself to think like that." Answered Duo.  
  
" Are you saying that everyone as a split personality?" asked angrily Heero.  
  
" Of course not. I was only using examples. Everyone has a good and bad side; it's nature. They're mixed up and that's what makes the difference. Mine aren't. I'm either completely black or white. I don't remember what I've done and I'm pretty sure the other me doesn't remember either when he's up. You, when you change you'll remember afterwards because your soul is harmonized, not mine."  
  
" Another thing, you say that you change when you think of." started Heero.  
  
" Stop right there. Did you ever try not to think of anything, to keep your mind blank? It's impossible since you'll think to keep it blank. Same goes here. The moment I think not to think of dark thoughts, I'm thinking them. You're head isn't as controllable as you think." Retorted wisely Duo.  
  
Heero finally admitted defeat.  
  
" You are wiser about this than I thought." He mocked.  
  
" I've thinking about it a lot. Hey! I've been saying a lot of 'think' don't you think?" joked Duo.  
  
The Perfect Soldier didn't answer but shook his head. You can count on Duo for cracking a joke in the less expected moments. He turned and went for the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" asked Duo, once again serious.  
  
" We're leaving this town, it still brings me the creeps." Answered coldly Heero.  
  
" Wait! What if I change?" asked the braided boy in alarm.  
  
" You said only before an enemy. I think I am no enemy." Replied the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Duo stared for some time than smiled and followed him. They didn't waste a minute and left the village as quickly as they could.  
  
**********  
  
That's it, they have won. Aren't they a happy little bunch? The fools. Who they think they are, exiling me like a worthless thing? Those haflings, they will pay! They know not what will fall upon them. Revenge is so sweet; I have to make sure it hits them right in their heart. How will they react? It will be the first time they have to solve their problems without the help of bigger folk. They stood in peace for too long. Gondor won't be there to protect them against any enemy from the South since it'll come from inside. Treebeard is in charge of taking my key and making me leave but he won't do it that easily. If he thinks there is only one key, he is greatly mistaken. The double I will attach to my last faithful crow and bestow on him the responsibility of bringing it to anyone in thirst of power and knowledge. My researches won't go wasted. Anybody who thrives to conquer this silly land like I did will have free access to my laboratory. I wish them success and hope they will be great conquerors that will crush those inferior to them!  
  
I leave this testimony to whoever might find it in order for them to tell the world about my life. Like this, they will remember me who as been one their greatest enemy. They shall say this, at the very least, which I believe is the basic rule of this world.  
  
' There is no good nor evil, only different opinions about the way things should be.'  
  
Saruman the White  
  
Wufei looked up from the last page of Saruman's journal and stared at the dancing flames before him. He had found very interesting the story of the great magicien's life. He had been an enemy but the Chinese boy felt a small pang of remorse in him being gone. Under all his talks of destruction and war seemed to be hidden deeper and more complex feelings. The part where he told the world to tell his story almost made Wufei believe that Saruman had regrets. From what he read and heard from Treebeard, many great people had gone from this world: Gandalf, Galadriel, Frodo, the elves, Saruman and Sauron even if they were evil souls.  
  
'There is no good nor evil, only different opinions about the way things should be.'  
  
This sentence popped in Wufei's head and made him think for some time. Maybe it was true. They had named the way of thinking of man like Saruman and Sauron 'evil' and theirs 'good'. Normally, such titles wouldn't matter, it's like naming religions, but 'evil' is associated to something that should be eliminated and 'good' kept. It's like religious wars but much bigger and with more important consequences.  
  
As Wufei tried to fall asleep, he kept thinking of it and finally abandoned trying to sleep, as it was plain he wouldn't be able to as long as he didn't get and answer for it. He whistled for Shadowfax and watched the silver ball trot towards him.  
  
" Do you mind riding tonight? I won't be able to sleep anyway." He asked to the Mearas.  
  
The horse shook his head in response so after putting the fire out, Wufei jumped on his back and raced ahead.  
  
*******  
  
It was barely dawn when Wufei arrived to Rivendell. He was despaired when he found the city empty. Nothing moved except the tip of trees dancing in the subtle breeze. He walked along the roads of the city, checking for any sign of life. He unfortunately didn't found any and resigned himself in going back when he spotted fresh horse marks on the ground. The soft soil was covered in them and explained what had happened. The habitants were gone and in haste. Wufei decided to follow the track and kicked Shadowfax into a full run. He soon found the moving troop. They had stopped at a nearby lake to let the horses drink.  
  
" Pardon me young man but who are you and what are you doing here?' asked a soft voice behind him.  
  
Wufei turned around and found himself facing a man, not an elf, wearing rich clothes and crown.  
  
" I will repeat, who are you? Unless my eyes are mistaken, this is Shadowfax you are riding and he is no ordinary horse. What is your name?"  
  
" Chang Wufei and unless my eyes are also mistaken, you are Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, leader of the Fellowship of the Ring after Gandalf the Grey. Ain't I right?"  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes and signalled the Chinese boy to follow him. They moved away from the mass of people and deeper in the woods. The King finally stopped and unmounted.  
  
" You are a surprising fellow. Even though almost everyone knows my title, I didn't expect it from you young man."  
  
" Why is that?" asked Wufei who also had unmounted.  
  
" It's quite simple. I met two other boys just like you. They had foreign looks, odd ways of speaking and were very strong for young men." Answered Aragorn in a tone that was a bit challenging.  
  
Catching the subtlety in the man's voice, Wufei didn't jump to conclusions.  
  
" Yes? Can I know the names of those two?" asked plainly Wufei.  
  
" Of course. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Uncommon don't you think? Yours is too. Listen boy, those two are believe to be spies but nothing is sure. Be careful, you look awfully suspicious and I have no reason to trust you. " Replied dangerously the King.  
  
" I understand and if you'd allow me to explain, you will understand how I came upon Shadowfax and how I ended up here." Said Wufei very calmly.  
  
The Chinese boy explained everything in detail, purposively forgetting to mention Saruman's journal. Aragorn listened carefully and when the boy was finished, shook is head.  
  
" Your story is very hard to believe. Don't you have any proof you passed in Isengard? If you do, everything will be confirmed. You could have picked up that necklace and knives anywhere." Said the King.  
  
Wufei hesitated a moment than took out Saruman's journal. Aragorn leafed through it with wide eyes.  
  
" How did you find this? Surely only in. Isengard. Fine, I believe you. If you really are friends with the two boys, they aren't enemies, I hope. The sad news is they fled. Nobody has a single clue of where they might be. Now, I propose you to come with us. We are going to Helm's Deep to help in the upcoming battle and maybe you'll be able to find them there." Finished the King.  
  
Wufei nodded and smiled in gratitude. At Helm's Deep it is.  
  
******* Ouf, finally finished. About Helm's Deep, I will tell you more next chapter. Read 'n' Review!  
  
A-chan 


	9. Helm's Deep

Sorry it took longer than normal, I'm having major troubles with my computer. I'll try and post faster but it depends on how my computer feels. ^^;  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A few days passed since Heero and Duo had fled from the ghost town. They rode as fast as they could and stopped late at night to start early. They had left the Hoarwell River and were now on the Old South Downs Road. The name suited it well as nature was quickly taking back what was hers. Grass covered the old tiles and the boys often had to stop and try to find some under the high greenery. The days grew chilly and rainy; autumn was making itself known. The high grass growing in the valley turned to gold and birds were often seen migrating to their southern homes.  
  
Duo pulled is hood closer about his face to try and block the rain from pouring in. It was particularly rainy and the two boys were both wet to the core. Duo turned in his saddle and shouted to be heard over the howling wind.  
  
" We should find someplace to make camp! We're going to get lost in this storm!"  
  
Heero only nodded and pointed to a patch of trees farther east from where they were. The urged their tired horses forward and down a small slope to take cover under the trees.  
  
It was big enough for them to be shielded from the pouring rain but the wind still found its way to their camp. Grunting, Heero got up and went to the saddlebags. He retrieved a long package that revealed to be a sword.  
  
" Help me." Was all he said.  
  
The braided boy looked puzzled for a moment but when he saw Heero start and chop down wood he understood. He took his own sword and helped. They started by pilling the branches between two big oaks until it vaguely resembled a wall. Then, they took leaves and filled the holes with them. That way, the wind was blocked, at least the biggest gusts.  
  
" Say, where did you get that sword?" Duo asked once he had slumped down beside the fire to catch his breath.  
  
" Found it in one of the soldier's saddle bags."  
  
" Do you at least know how to fight with a sword?" the braided boy mocked.  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment and smiled a mischievous, small smile. He stood up, took his sword and pointed at Duo's throat.  
  
" Let's see then." The Perfect Soldier challenged.  
  
" I've had a little more practice then you, you sure you want to be beaten?" Duo asked in false concern.  
  
Heero responded by making a wild slash that would have beheaded the other if it weren't for his inhuman reflexes. The American scrambled for his sword and after being up, launched forward. Heero blocked it clumsily and Duo, letting his blade slide down to the hilt, twisted on himself and came back fiercely. This time, the Japanese boy backed off a pace under the force. His arm trembled up to his shoulder but he kept his grip and attacked.  
  
They played/fought for quite some time, the moon was high, before they slumped in front of the fire, panting. Heero didn't show it but sweat pearled on his forehead. He had been nearly beaten often but had managed to stay put because of Duo's almost equal inexperience.  
  
" So, how d'you find that?" Duo asked after having taken a long draught of water.  
  
Heero shrugged and foraged in the saddlebag containing the food for something eatable beside dried nuts. They were getting close to nothing at all and they still didn't have any idea how much longer they had to walk. Tom's map showed they neared Helm's Deep, that is, if they weren't lost but it wasn't accurate when it came to distances.  
  
Finally, the Japanese came upon a piece of dried mutton. He cut it in two and gave Duo a piece. It disappeared in one mouthful.  
  
" We'll have to learn to hunt soon, if I'm right, that's the last piece of meat." Duo said slowly.  
  
" That or we find a town soon." Heero replied.  
  
" Only problem is that we don't have any money." The braided boy countered.  
  
" Why should we?"  
  
The American looked at him questioningly and burst out laughing.  
  
" Right! The towns around here should be easy enough to steal, compared to an OZ base."  
  
Heero nodded and went to check on the horses. When he came back it was to find Duo sleeping soundly, huddled on the side like a baby in his cloak. The Perfect Soldier couldn't help but notice how angelic he looked while sleeping. He knelt beside him and passed his hand down his cheek, brushing away the chestnut bangs and smiled. A thought crossed his mind and he froze. He hesitated a moment then checked the boy's pulse to make sure he was perfectly asleep. Once that confirmed, he leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
" Sleep tight." He mumbled and left to lie down a bit farther.  
  
He didn't notice the small smile that crept up Duo's face.  
  
*******  
  
" Hey Aseldir! You sure of what you're doing?"  
  
The man called Aseldir turned around. He was a young man in his late twenty's. His short hair was a striking red and so would be his beard if he didn't cut it. His eyes were a piercing brownish yellow and shone in the pale morning's light. He didn't wear any armour but for his light mail coat and long sword dangling at his waist from a white and green belt. He wore leather clothing suited for traveling. He was very tall and rode a proud brown horse whose mane was jet black.  
  
" For the hundredth time, yes Lezhtea." Aseldir called to the other mounted soldier following him.  
  
The other was a bit smaller but sturdier. He wore the same attire as the first but rode a small stubby beige horse. His hair was a pale blond pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes shone a deep green.  
  
" Come on, you were drunk last night, you probably imagined the whole thing." Lezthea replied plainly.  
  
" Not as drunk as you old friend. I am positive about what I said and heard. I swear I was woken up by a sword fight and saw the faint gleam of a fire up there in that patch of trees." Aseldir countered rather hotly, pointing the designed area. They had had that argument a couple of times.  
  
" Why didn't you wake me up to check what it was then? I told, you were dreaming." Lezthea argued.  
  
" Like I would have been able to wake you up, drunk as you were. Contrarily to you, I knew when to stop drinking to keep a rather alert head. You would have wanted me to come upon them in the dead of the night, alone and half drunk?" Aseldir asked.  
  
Lezthea grumbled a few incoherent words but shut up when they reached the top of the slope were stood the patch of trees. They jumped of their horses and crept slowly towards the centre of the crop of trees and stopped to stare at what they were seeing.  
  
Two kids were huddled tightly in cloaks on each side of a burnt out fire and two horses were grazing absent-mindedly some distance away. Swords and knives, arrows and bows lay beside two saddlebags.  
  
" What the.?" Lezthea started but was cut off by Aseldir's impatient gesture.  
  
The red-haired soldier walked silently towards the first boy; a chestnut braided boy. The other walked to the shorthaired boy and unsheathed his sword. Aseldir did the same and knelt over the kid.  
  
Suddenly, the black stallion whinnied loudly and startled the two boys awake. Aseldir barely evaded a sluggish kick, then a more accurate punch. He grabbed the boy by the arm, pulled it behind his back at its limit and placed his sword dangerously close to his throat. He heard a long, colourful stream of curses followed by a yelp of pain. Aseldir looked up to see Lezthea having troubles with his kid. That one had been quicker to awake and was faster still.  
  
" Stop or I'll kill your friend." Aseldir menaced silently but loudly enough for the shorthaired boy to understand.  
  
He froze in his tracks and stared at Aseldir with blue eyes so cold and emotionless that the red-haired soldier couldn't suppress a shudder. Still, he became docile and raised his hands in the air in submission.  
  
" Lezthea, bring him before me and go get the horses. One false move and his friend's dead." He added for the shorthaired.  
  
*******  
  
Duo was dreaming but what was strange was that he knew he did. He was walking in a forest of big and ancient trees that loomed up to the sky as if trying to catch it with their branches. Their trunks were cracked and twisted as they grew so that they looked as if giant hands had twisted them. Their leaves were green. No. They were of all colours. When wind made them dance, they changed hue with each movement. It looked like a sea of tints dancing over his head.  
  
Duo wanted to see them from nearer, to feel their touch. As if responding is very thoughts, he found himself soaring up to their head. He floated over their summit in wonder as he watched the leaves ripple and shift subtly of colours. He leaned down and stretched his hand to touch them but his fingers had barely made contact that the sky grew dark. He stared in horror as the leaves withered, died and fell. The trees then bent and fell noisily to the ground. Duo looked around frantically as the forever forest died under his very gaze.  
  
// Who are you, manchild?//  
  
Duo froze at the voice that had spoken right in his mind.  
  
// What are you doing here? Go back. You do not belong here.//  
  
He didn't move. He was paralysed by the soft womanish voice speaking to him.  
  
// Calm your fears, I will not harm you. Please go, this place should not have appeared to you, manchild.//  
  
Still no reaction from his part.  
  
// Look at what you did and fear! Now go back or you shall be tormented by the horror you caused. Go! Leave this place and forget it as a valueless dream, go back!//  
  
This time, he reacted strongly. He thought of wakening and he felt himself slip away but something restrained him on the last bit. He struggled but it was stronger.  
  
// You have lingered here too long, now you will have to stay forever. You should have left sooner.//  
  
Duo panicked. He fought until he found the restraining force loosening. He looked as the dying forest grew foggy and gave a last shake. Behind him, something cried in alarm.  
  
// You are impressive, manchild. We shall meet again.//  
  
As soon as the woman finished speaking, he was startled awake. He was vaguely aware that someone loomed over him so he kicked in reflex. He only managed to beat the air but this time, the fog in his eyes had cleared a little, he punched more accurately but missed nonetheless. The person grabbed his wrist and forced him on his feet. Then, he twisted his arm behind his back and pressed something cold against his throat. Duo swore the whole American curse dictionary but couldn't do otherwise; he was still too deep in sleep.  
  
" Stop or I'll kill your friend."  
  
Duo shuddered and tried to force his brain to think. Most probably Heero was fighting back and the man had menaced to kill Duo if he didn't cooperate.  
  
" Lezthea, bring him before me and go get the horses. One false move and his friend's dead." Said the same voice.  
  
Duo watched, powerless, as Heero moved obediently forward as the other smaller man called Lezthea took the horses' reins and brought them over to the taller one. The man holding Duo pushed him forward to Shinigami and removed his sword from his throat.  
  
" Climb up, boy, but carefully or I might take it as an escape attempt." Said the voice behind him.  
  
The braided boy obeyed and sat awkwardly in the stallion's saddle. Lezthea signalled Heero to do the same, remembering him that Aseldir was in advantage over his comrade. The two men tied their hands to the saddle's pommel and jumped onto their own steeds.  
  
" I wouldn't usually treat kids this way but in these circumstances, I have no choice. Nothing will hurt you if you're innocent." Aseldir said reassuringly and offered an apologetic smile.  
  
Lezthea quickly told him something in a guttural language that was obviously reproaching. Aseldir shook his head and shrugged. They rode silently down a slope and Heero and Duo gaped at the view before him.  
  
The great mountain they had been walking towards now loomed like a giant, casting his shadow across the land. At his feet, in a valley, stood a small fortress surrounded by solid walls. A deep trench had been dug around it and the only way in was the huge gate of polished stone. Even from their place, they could distinguish the entrance to caves that ran along the mountain's side.  
  
" Helm's Deep!" Duo exclaimed in surprise. It had been right under their nose!  
  
" Yes it is and that's where we are precisely going. Enjoy all you want, you'll see it from inside soon enough." Aseldir said coldly.  
  
They rode for about another hour or two before reaching the gate. Soldiers shouted from the wall above and joked in the same tongue Lezthea had used. Finally, after much laughter, they opened the gate and let the four of them inside. It wasn't as impressive inside. Only a big fortress of plain, solid rock. Still, Aseldir led them up to the entrance.  
  
" You can go back, Lezthea. I can take it from here. You how much Lord Faramir hates company." Aseldir advised with a nod to the gate.  
  
" You're right, he's been awfully edgy these days. He isn't his normal self." Lezthea replied with a bit of worry edging his voice.  
  
Aseldir jumped down from his horse and untied the two boy's hands.  
  
" Please, just cooperate. As soon as we're done, I'm sure you'll be able to go free." The red-haired soldier pleaded.  
  
Duo was about to shot him a reply but Heero cut him with a sharp gaze. They walked before Aseldir down a single long corridor that lead to two, big oak doors. A servant stood before it and frowned at their approach. Aseldir talked to him quickly in his tongue. The boy's eyes widened and filled with respectful fear. He shook his head and replied something. This time, Aseldir spoke with authority and the boy started trembling. He reluctantly pushed the right door open and squeezed inside. They didn't wait long for the servant got out barely a few seconds after entering. He was white as milk as he spoke to Aseldir. The knight nodded and turned to the two waiting boys with an angry look.  
  
" I'm sorry to tell you this but Lord Faramir won't see you, not yet. You are to be locked in a cell until he decides to meet you."  
  
" What?" this time, Duo didn't contain himself. " First you come upon while sleeping, kidnap us and now lock us up without any reason! You'll find we won't stay put very long!"  
  
" Please, do not yell like this. It will only make things worse. Lord Faramir hasn't isn't his usual self, please understand. I will try and talk on your behalf but I cannot promise you anything. You are suspicious- looking strangers." He asked them in a hushed tone.  
  
Duo was about to say something else but was cut by Heero's hand on his mouth.  
  
" Alright but if your lord doesn't see us in two days, you will find our cell quite empty." The Perfect Soldier in a cold voice matching his fury.  
  
" Thank you for cooperating. I will see that you aren't mistreated since you are not yet proved guilty. Follow me." Aseldir thanked with a small sight.  
  
They followed him down the hall and through a door they had over-looked before. A long staircase descended down in what was evidently the dungeon. The red-haired soldier stopped them before the end where another door stood ajar.  
  
" The bottommost cells are for the war-prisoners and worse bandits. I do not think you enter either category." Informed Aseldir in what seemed a reassuring tone.  
  
Duo snorted loudly but kept his remark. They entered the door to find themselves in another corridor, this one filled with cells containing ugly looking prisoners. The men looked at the new faces and started shouting to each other. One made a joke that seemed to be really funny, for everyone laughed loudly. Unfortunately, they hadn't spoken in a language the two boys understood. The nearest man, seeing their puzzled faces, guessed what it was and translated the joke.  
  
" Hey Sir Knighty! Brought us some boys to keep us company at night?" the bandit bellowed, showing his mission teeth.  
  
Duo shuddered deeply and felt Heero tense beside him. The others criminals renewed their laughter at their uneasy faces.  
  
" Don't worry, I'd never be as stupid as to put you with those. You don't look like kids who'd be able to stand against them, no offence meant." Aseldir whispered as if to comfort the two boys.  
  
This time, Duo was the one to laugh. Aseldir looked at him, puzzled. He saw Heero's smirk and was about to say something but thought better of it. Instead, he shook his head in disbelieve and showed them to the cell in the end of the corridor.  
  
*******  
  
Wufei looked up to the company riding behind him and stared for some time. Even though it had been at least four days since he had first came upon the army of elves and men, he still hadn't gotten used to having women riding too. He was used to see women in war informs, Une and Sally were good examples put seeing them in armours, well it was different. The image didn't quite fit for Wufei. They were singing yet wearing armour, sword and bow. It was strange but not unpleasant, he soon came to realize. It added some pleasantness to the uncomfortable feeling passing in the company. Elves hadn't helped humans since the battle against Sauron and had become even more shut out of the world afterwards. Only few people, like Aragorn, were still welcome with open arms.  
  
Wufei had become fast friends with Aragorn. The Chinese boy liked the man because of his righteousness and sense of justice. On the other side, the king liked the young boy because of his way to always think forward, to see the future's possibilities. Also, he couldn't deny how smart and wise he was for a kid.  
  
Even with all the friendship he shared with the king of Gondor, Wufei couldn't like someone: Legolas. The Chinese boy knew he was a good elf but Wufei found him somewhat, impulsive. He reminded him of Duo, yet it stuck up with the braided boy's personality. In Legolas, it seemed as if he was impulsive by choice, to hide what truly needed to be kept secret, as if to divert attention from himself because of his straightforwardness. All in all, he didn't like the elf.  
  
They rode for another few days before getting to Helm's Deep. The lord, Faramir, welcomed them openly and smiled hugely at Aragorn. The armies of (1) Ineluki were moving fast and without his help, they would never have been able to fight them off. Still, due to the largeness of the new army, they were forced to camp on the ground outside the solid walls.  
  
Wufei looked up expectantly at the hill. That was the only path down and from where the enemies would be forced to attack. Wufei caught himself doubting. He was a great swordsman but he had never fought on horseback and in the middle of a battle like the one coming. It was like living in the past.  
  
One day, at dawn, great fires were seen over the slope to the valley. Slowly, great banners appeared and soldiers came up. They all bore the crest of Ineluki: a red dragon eye. The army of Aragorn quickly positioned themselves against the coming assault as the defenders on the wall did the same.  
  
The Lord of the Sea's army was marching.  
  
********* (1): I took the name from Tad William's trilogy: Memory, Sorrow and Thorn. It's the name of the utmost enemy.  
  
Sorry again it took so long, a lot of things barred my way! I know, short chapter. I happens!  
  
A-chan 


	10. Battle of Helm's Deep

I survived to chapter 10! I never thought I'd go that far.  
  
Warnings: violence  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The valley of Helm's Deep was only dots of silver and red. Ineluki's army was marching slowly as if defying the wall's defenders. The people in the fortress moved quickly. They were archers up the wall and about a thousand of horsemen packed behind the gate, waiting impatiently for the first blow to strike. Heero was one of them while Duo stood up on the wall, knives ready to be thrown at the first sign.  
  
After the day of their arrival, Faramir had come to meet the two boys. He was reluctant to let them out of their cell but Aseldir had warned them of the battle coming and the pilots had assured the Lord that they would fight for them if they were set free. So, there they were, ready for a battle they had believed would pass beside them.  
  
" So, those are the bastards."  
  
Aseldir looked to the braided boy standing beside him and gave a curt nod. He, too, had been assigned as an archer but only while supplies last. He was to go down to fight on horseback right afterwards. He doubted greatly the two boys' skills but his Lord had seemed to think otherwise. He didn't like the idea of having to baby-sit him while the battle raged.  
  
" Why do they attack anyway?" Duo asked after a moment of silence.  
  
" That, only the Sea Master knows. We guess he wants our lands but they are only speculations. We can only try and fight back." Aseldir replied, his eyes fixed on the oncoming army full of anger.  
  
" That Ineluki. Why are they moving so slowly?!" Duo cried in barely contained nervousness.  
  
" To create the perfect mood. They want us to loose our heads so that it is easier to defeat us." Answered the red-haired soldier.  
  
The American sighted deeply and remembered what Legolas had told him on his brief stay in Rivendel. He had said that they came from the East to invade the land. He, too, hadn't known why for certain. So, another mystery was yet to be solved.  
  
********  
  
Heero was waiting patiently on Wing's back. The soldiers around him looked at the boy in disbelief and wondered what a kid could do in the army's front lines. None dared to look at him in the eyes in fear of his glacial look. His sword was ready at hand and the Perfect Soldier had made sure to learn to use it fairly well. He looked up at the walls and stared for a moment. He couldn't see him but he knew Duo was standing there at the archer's front line. One arrow would come quickly, he knew it, like a sword blow from behind could as easily kill Heero. The Japanese shook his head vigorously. Dark thoughts brought bad luck. He berated himself. Since when did he believe in luck anyway? Everything that happened was the fault of someone. Luck didn't exist. This time, he took a deep breath and tried to suppress the growing weight in his stomach. For the first time in his life, he was fighting a battle where he knew he wasn't the best, that he was a novice. It scared him a little but he paid it no heed. Feelings were weaknesses.  
  
*********  
  
Shadowfax once again shifted his balance from one foot to the other. The great Mearas was nervous and it only reflected his rider's nervousness. Wufei was also extremely edgy. He had been put with the'rear' force. They were waiting, hiding actually, at the mountain's base, hidden out of view. If Helm's Deep's defenders proved not to be enough, they would charge down in surprise and break the enemy's flank. That is, only if they were needed. It almost brought some hope in Wufei's heart. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight at all.  
  
Not being to stay put anymore, he moved Shadowfax closer to the ledge covered by trees where they were hiding. He watched as the men marked by the red dragon eye moved slowly below them and fought the urge to behead one or two. Of course, that would mean breaking the surprise that might save them all so he contained his fury. Three things infuriated him: firstly, he hadn't found Heero or Duo when he had had the chance to briefly search the fortress, secondly, he was forced in the battle that wasn't his, finally, he was frustrated against himself for his lack of knowledge in the foreign world he had landed in.  
  
Someone came behind him and he looked up to see Aragorn. The king was leading the small company, much to his displeasure. He had wished to be with the largest part of the army but Faramir had fiercely opposed. Even if Aragorn was the lord of Gondor, Faramir was Rohan's and was on his lands. So, Aragorn had had no choice but to follow his wish.  
  
" Are you nervous Wufei?" asked the monarch.  
  
The Chinese boy looked at him and tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace.  
  
" To be franc, yes. It is my first time in a battle." Wufei replied politely.  
  
" That is rather hard to believe. You are no amateur with that sword." Aragorn countered.  
  
Wufei looked up in puzzlement and shook his head.  
  
" I've spoken wrongly. I have been in many battles, true, but none quite like this." He answered.  
  
Aragorn was about to say something else when a great cry echoed down the valley. The soldiers at their feet started running towards the battle. It had finally started.  
  
********  
  
Heero heard the echo and shifted his weight in his saddle. It was only seconds before they would open the gate and let them out. That is, only after the first wave was decimated by the archers. Once again, he assured his hold on his sword and pulled his reins tighter. Wing snorted in response but didn't try to free herself.  
  
" Nervous are you?"  
  
The Perfect Soldier looked to his left only to meet laughing green eyes. They shone from deep within. Lezthea smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
" Don't worry, it will soon be replaced by something else." Continued the little man.  
  
Heero said nothing and sighted deeply, again. The mass of helmets before him glittered in the pale morning light. Suddenly, a great cry came from the opposite side of the gate. The Japanese took a deep breath and watched as the gate was lowered slowly and the first men move. Before he could give her a sign, Wing had lunched forward. Heero unsheathed his sword and joined his cry with those of his companions in arm.  
  
********  
  
Duo looked at the now running mass of horsemen and prepared an arrow, keeping his knives for later. When the enemies were in range, he let it fly. All the archers around him imitated the gesture and quickly repeated it. Some fell, an arrow in the throat or chest. The braided boy gulped and hoped he wasn't next. Down the walls, the first great wave was staled and Faramir's horsemen came out galloping. Duo quickly spotted Heero, being the smallest of them all and didn't pull his eyes off him.  
  
The knights clashed against the enemy's front line like a great wave. They were pulled back ever so slightly but quickly gained the double of what they had lost. Duo made sure that every single soldier closing on Heero from behind or the side fell under his precise shooting. He knew the pilot wasn't experienced with a sword so any help would be needed to keep him alive in the middle of the pros.  
  
After some time, Duo noticed that Aseldir was gone, all of his arrows spent. He was a faster shooter and was nervous to go in the tight knot. Duo himself was running short, he only had a couple left. At least he still had his knives and was even deadlier with them in hand.  
  
********  
  
The large man looked up from his scaly mount in displeasure. His plan wasn't working; the Lord of Rohan's armies were stronger than he had judged. Also, he could feel the presence of three unusual auras. They were imposing, foreign and powerful. The man knew whom they belonged to. They were those of the three boys Lord Ineluki had warned him against. After all the failed attempts to capture them, he hadn't hoped to see them in the midst of the raging battle. He laughed. He wouldn't even have to lift a finger to have them killed!  
  
His mount moved uneasily under him. It wasn't really a horse, actually. Its body was covered with scales. Instead of hooves, it had three talons and spikes replaced its mane. Its eyes were a bloody red and long canines came down over its lower lip.  
  
" Calm, Deathvoice, calm. You will have a taste of the traitors' blood, do not fear. Only wait a little longer." The man spoke quietly to his mount.  
  
When he saw that the situation wasn't improving, he raised his gloved hand high in the air. From behind him a company of about two hundred wolf-riders appeared. The great beasts were about thrice the size of a normal wolf and snarled with pleasure at the oncoming bloodshed. When given the permission, they lunched forward and broke fiercely the defenders' lines.  
  
*********  
  
" We have to go! They need our help!"  
  
Aragorn looked at the youth beside him and shook his head.  
  
" Not yet Wufei. We have not received the signal to attack." He replied.  
  
" We don't need a damn signal! It's pretty obvious they're falling back!" cried the Chinese boy.  
  
Aragorn stared at him for some time then looked at the raging battle. The wolves had quickly given the upper hand to Ineluki's forces and Faramir's soldiers were falling back against the almost deserted walls. More than half of the archers had been killed.  
  
" I believe you are right. Come, we will prepare for an assault." He finally said.  
  
********  
  
It was a first for Heero and the only thing he kept thinking was that he didn't like it one bit. The soldiers around him seemed to move as if in water. Everything was in slow motion and frightfully obvious; they were losing badly. The sudden attack of the wolf riders had cut their army to half of what they were and had enlightened the hearts of Ineluki's forces. They were backing against the wall, hoping for the arrows' safety. It was only a small reassurance since almost all of the arrows had been used and that two third of the archers had been killed.  
  
Heero looked up in time to see a blur of silver. He dodged quickly but too late. The man's sword slid down his helmet to fall on his shoulder. Luckily it had become an imprecise blow and had lost almost all of its power but it still cut deep in the Japanese boy's shoulder. He froze and his vision blurred because of the pain but being used to suffer more than that, he quickly threw the pain aside and attacked. His shoulder protested but he ignored it and thrust his blade forward. The man could only widen his eyes in fear; he was still out of balance after his attack. He fell dead, his throat bleeding profusely.  
  
Heero looked to the side only to see red obscure his vision as blood from an injury on his head dripped in his eyes. He cursed and wiped it off only to see a soldier grinning maliciously while preparing to attack. He would have died if an arrow hadn't stabbed the man in the back. He fell from his saddle, choking helplessly. The Japanese boy looked around him and wondered at all the bodies covered with arrows. Someone on the wall must be watching over him, it was plainly obvious.  
  
//Duo.//  
  
Another soldier came up in front of Heero. The boy dismissed all thoughts and prepared to defend himself.  
  
*******  
  
Duo sighted and threw his bow aside. That last soldier he had killed for Heero had used his last arrow, now he could only use his knives. He looked around and gasped. In the middle of the heat he hadn't realized how many archers beside him had died. Bodies resembling porcupines were scattered across the wall. The braided boy looked down and couldn't suppress a shudder. They were loosing, there was no doubt about that. The wolf riders had completely destroyed any chance of winning and now, only a miracle could save them. They were doomed.  
  
" You alright kid?"  
  
Duo turned at the voice who had spoken and recognized Aseldir. He was running down the wall towards the fortress. Blood was dripping down his arm.  
  
" What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be in the battle?" shouted Duo, angry at his abandon.  
  
Aseldir grimaced and anger filled his yellow eyes.  
  
" Trust me kid, I'd rather be there but I have a message to bring to Lord Faramir. We have to send a message to Lord Aragorn or we'll be dead before midday."  
  
Duo nodded and turned his attention back to the throng of men. His eyes widened and he called back to Aseldir.  
  
" Wait! They're already attacking! What the.?"  
  
The red-haired soldier climbed quickly onto the wall and came beside Duo. Aragorn's company was going straight into the rear of Ineluki's forces, where they were the most vulnerable. They broke easily their line and forced their way through. Shadowfax burned a radiant silver and seemed to lead all the others.  
  
" Bless them! But it won't save us. If only the wolves weren't there. What? The wolves!" Aseldir cried, surprise written all over his face.  
  
" Convenient isn't it?" a cold voice whispered.  
  
A shudder coursed through Aseldir's entire body. He turned slowly and frowned deeply. The boy beside him was obviously the same as before, his braid was proof enough, but his eyes had changed. They were as cold as a storm in the far north and he was smiling maliciously.  
  
" Let's kill all those damn bastards." Duo said in an icy tone, throwing a knife which planted itself in the eye of a soldier attacking Heero.  
  
Aseldir was frozen on the spot. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. The boy beside him was keeping him prisoner under his frozen glare.  
  
*******  
  
Shadowfax was nervous to a point were he could barely stay put for more than a minute. He kept pacing in front of the company despite all Wufei's attempts to calm him. The Chinese was also very edgy but for another reason. Aragorn was taking too much time preparing to his liking. If they didn't hurry, they were sure to lose.  
  
For the millionth time, he sighted and assured his sword on his belt. Every second wasted seemed to kill more soldiers on their side. Those wolves, if only they weren't there!  
  
" Wufei, we are ready."  
  
The said pilot turned and nodded to Aragorn, sitting on his white stallion. The king gestured him to the front of the waiting company.  
  
" If I may ask, can you please ride in front of the people? It would cheer them to see a proud horse such as Shadowfax on their side." He asked politely.  
  
Wufei nodded but couldn't help feeling a pang of anger. It wasn't him they wanted, it was his horse. Still, he shook the dark thoughts aside and went to stand beside the King of Gondor. At the monarch's signal, they lunged forward. The horses jumped on after the other down the small ledge to clash full force in Ineluki's forces. With a great war cry, Wufei unsheathed his sword and followed his companions into the battle. Shadowfax, a great silver blur, dashed forward like a great wave preceding a tsunami.  
  
*******  
  
Heero heard the oncoming army before he saw it. At first, he thoughts they were reinforcements for Ineluki's forces instead of theirs but quickly realized otherwise. His mood enlightened and he fought with a renewed rage. His allies did the same and they managed to gain a bit of the ground they had lost. Still, a dozen of wolf riders appeared out of the mass and forced them back. One came up to Heero's level and raised his spear to attack. The great beast he rode jumped for Wing's vulnerable breast, fangs and claws all out. The Perfect Soldier braced himself, ready to move once his steed was down. Surprisingly, a scream of pain echoed, then was followed by many others. Heero, still expecting the blow to fall, looked up in total shock and surprise.  
  
The wolf previously attacking him was on the ground, shaking a body like it was a doll. It took some time before he realized it was his previous rider's body. He stood, mouth agape and watched all the wolves around him do the same. Every single one threw his rider off and killed him. Then, they howled together, a great cry of fear and despair, and ran away, tail between their legs. Great bodies of light brown to black passed in front of Heero and escaped up the hill, but not without snapping at Ineluki's soldiers' throat when they met one.  
  
As suddenly as they had fallen on them, nothing of the wolves passage was left except dead bodies painted with the red dragon eye lying everywhere.  
  
Heero didn't have time to marvel at the happenings as an enemy came to him. They were now to even forces.  
  
*******  
  
The man cursed loudly and kicked his steed in his rage. The animal moved uncomfortably but held his ground.  
  
" Damn them! They haven't won though, haven't they Deathvoice? It's time we show them how efficient are Lord Ineluki's generals." He shouted.  
  
The man smiled maliciously and grabbed something hanging on his belt. It was a horn. The instrument was made of a single piece of black material and shone dully in the midday sun. Red ribbons were tied to it and fine runes carved elegantly covered it. The man brought it to his lips, took a deep breath and exhaled. A great sound echoed down the valley. Everything seemed to dim under it's powerful sound. Its echo resonated for some time even after he had stopped blowing. As soon as it did, explosions sounds followed the horn.  
  
********  
  
" We are finally back to an even battle. This is good news, we might actually win!"  
  
Duo didn't look at Aseldir who had spoken, his attention fixed on the ragging battle. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. It was too easy and Ineluki's army was forcing the soldiers nearer to the walls even if it cost many more lives than on the other side. They had to be planning something but what?  
  
As suddenly as if it had read his thoughts, a great sound was heard throughout the valley. It reverberated against the mountain and lost itself in the horizon. Duo stood wide-eye and shivering. When he felt the echo dying, he turned to Aseldir.  
  
" Quick! We have to get out of here! Hurry!" he whispered in alarm, his cold eyes flashing with fear.  
  
" What are you taking about? This is like a retreat call." Countered Aseldir with a shrug.  
  
" No! They are calling someone, or something. We have to leave the walls! Come on!" he urged, grabbing the red-haired man firmly by the arm and forcing him to the ladder.  
  
Aseldir went down reluctantly and looked in suspicion to the boy. He still had his cold eyes but the storm in them was covered by sheer fear. Duo followed quickly and pushed Aseldir to a run. They had barely got down when a great explosion was heard, soon followed by another. The walls where they had stood seconds before crumpled and went down in a pile of melting rock and ash. It continued like that until the whole perimeter was laying on the ground, smoking.  
  
" Come!" hurried Duo, tugging at Aseldir's sleeve.  
  
The man didn't move. He was staring a something on the ground. A hand was trying to free itself from the earth. It was black and scaly and had long nails closely resembling claws. Soon, a bigger, rounder shape did the same. It proved to be a human head. The thing pushed itself completely out of the ground and snickered at the two paralysed man. Around him, many other little man came out. They were about Duo's size. This time, it was Aseldir who pushed Duo back towards the mountain.  
  
" Moles! We have to go in the mountain, they cannot dig in solid rock! Quickly or they will be the last thing you see." Shouted the soldier in alarm.  
  
Duo didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted forward towards the safety of the caves. Around him, soldiers did the same or fell, Moles holding them and pushing them in the ground where they didn't came back.  
  
********  
  
Heero fought fiercely to move as quickly as possible away from the walls. Weird men cackled all around him and grabbed at the horses' feet to pull them down to the earth. Soldiers ran away from the hands pocking out of the ground in total disorder.  
  
After slaying a soldier, Heero pushed Wing in a full run. The mare didn't hesitate as she fled, eyes wide open and mouth wide open to take ragged breath. Nobody cared who was who anymore. Everybody fled, even Ineluki's forces.  
  
Suddenly, the Japanese boy saw a rider appear in front of him. He nearly ran into him but managed to stop Wing in time. The rider was small compared to the magnificent beast he rode. It was a large silver horse gleaming in the early afternoon light. The man was brandishing a katana and had lost his helmet. Raven hair flew in the wind, unbound.  
  
Heero stared, unable to say a word. He felt his jaw drop but he didn't care.  
  
" What are you doing, standing there? Come and fight, be useful!" the boy, for that was what he was, said in anger.  
  
Heero slowly found his tongue. It was all completely unbelievable.  
  
" Wufei?" he managed to croak because of his parched throat.  
  
The boy froze for some time and frowned as if deep in thought.  
  
" Remove your helmet." He finally ordered to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Heero realized that he must be unrecognizable under his helmet and with blood covering his face. He quickly pulled it off, grunting deeply because of the pain it caused to his injured skull. When he opened his eyes, it was to see a smiling Wufei that looked so glad he nearly cried.  
  
" Yuy! Thank God I have found you, thank God! Where is Maxwell?" he demanded after having sighted deeply.  
  
Heero, still confused because of the recent happenings, could only shrug and point to the mass of crumpled walls.  
  
" I hope he escaped with his life. I wish to go and find him put we have to help the others. I've been trying to regroup the soldiers under Aragorn's banner, help me!" Wufei said sadly, obviously annoyed by the fact that Duo wasn't with Heero.  
  
Heero nodded. Although questions filled his head until it might explode, he kept himself from asking. They had things more important and urgent to do.  
  
*********  
  
There! Since, as you guessed, the battle isn't finished, I was planning to write it in one chapter, but then I realized it would be about twenty-five pages, so I decided to cut it in two chapters. It'll be easier for me to type and shorter (although still pretty long) for you to read!  
  
// Pop quiz! Here's the question! Why do you think the Easternmen are attacking Middle Earth?  
  
for pure pleasure because of the healthy lands because Sauron lived there because of an unknown grudge none of the above all of the above  
  
Since I gave no hints of the answer yet, you can choose what you think is best! Maybe I'll choose to change my reason for the most popular one of the above, depends!  
  
A-chan 


	11. The Depth of a Legend

You can think of this chapter as the second part of Helm's Deep Battle. I really meant to type it in one chapter.  
  
Pop Quiz answer: Not gonna say! It would totally ruin the plot!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Duo stared at the walls of the room in which they were resting. The high-arced ceiling was carved by water and irrigation into complex yet enchanting forms. Diamonds, opals, jades and many other precious stones were encrusted into the walls, some in long, fine lines shimmering in the pale torchlight. It was a breathtaking view and yet all was completely natural. Not a single human hand had shaped this room.  
  
Aseldir watched the walls, but instead of seeing them with wonderment, he was filled with quiet respect. He had seen them many times before but the magic of their beauty could never make him grow tired.  
  
The boy beside him hadn't changed since he had become cold and somewhat stronger. He was staring strangely at the walls, as if in untrusting wonder, like a child being offered the most wonderful candy by a suspicious man.  
  
" Do you want to know the story of these walls?" asked Aseldir, breaking the silence.  
  
The American turned slowly and stared at him with his frozen eyes. Then, when Aseldir was sure he wouldn't be able to withstand it anymore, he turned away and nodded vaguely.  
  
" It goes like this: " he said  
  
Once when the Sun and Moon Shone under a same sky And the Earth and Sea were just names Gods walked the land  
  
In the high mountains flew the great Eagles Master of the Skies and Best of Sight In the burning valleys, great Sabre Cats ruled Fastest on Foot and Strongest in Combat  
  
In the Underground dug the Earth Worms Master of the Soil and Best in Stealth In the deep Waters swam the Sea Dragons Controller of the Waves and Wisest of all  
  
In the ancient Waters of Elsnir The greatest of Dragons lived His name was Gwethien His power shadowed all  
  
Gwethien had a beautiful daughter All desired her and longed for her Lothien, the Fairest of all did not fear For her father was all-powerful  
  
One day she saw the sky Jealousy filled her dragon heart She cursed being born a Water Lord And wished for the Eagle's freedom  
  
Pushed by the jealousy She swam to the water's surface When fresh air filled her lungs She longed for the Skies  
  
When the smell of sweet grass came She longed for the Valleys When the power of the ground she discovered She longed for the Earth  
  
Gwethien her father warned her But Lothien ignored his wisdom She summoned the Great Worm Teilf And begged for underground galleries  
  
Forced by the Dragon's powers Teilf did as she bid him But anger was filling his heart since the start of time So he dug farther than was safe  
  
When Teilf was finished He showed proudly his work to Lothien She swam in her galleries, unheeding her father's advice So Teilf unleashed his rage  
  
Unblocking the tunnels did Teilf All the water coursed through the undergrounds And the sea of Elsnir emptied itself on the Valleys  
  
The great Tiger Felthan howled in fury When the drowned valleys he discovered So in vengeance he dueled the great Gwethien  
  
Their combat lasted a thousands years Felthan being the youngest and strongest won But suffered great injuries He died at the very end after a sad victory  
  
Teilf the Worm was foolish He drowned when the underground flooded His scales went back to the Earth So does the diamonds come from  
  
The Great Eagles were wise They stayed in their mountains Safe from the battles below And so lived on  
  
Lothien, the Water Dragon Lost herself in the vastness of the tunnels Never came back she did She is still searching for a way out  
  
As her tears filled the caves They solidified and became diamonds They encrusted in the rock And filled them with beauty  
  
" That is it." Finished Aseldir after taking a deep breath. The echo of his warm voice danced from wall to wall until it died away.  
  
" It's long." Whispered the braided boy.  
  
" Oh, that's the shortest version of it, the resume of the resume, if you like. The full story takes at least an hour to tell, and it's a better song, too. Still, this one tells the important parts of the tale." Replied Aseldir.  
  
" It's very good. I'll try and learn it. " Said Duo.  
  
Silence reigned for some time. The both of them stared mutely at the carved walls and their shining stones.  
  
" She was very human."  
  
Aseldir turned and looked inquisitively at the boy.  
  
" The dragoness I mean. It's hard to imagine her as a beast and not a human. Her actions are very manlike."  
  
" You are right. This tale is a great lesson. We found in it an example of foolishness and greed. Some brave souls tried to found Lothien and show her the way out. None came back." Said Aseldir, a smile tugging his lips.  
  
The red-haired soldier was surprised to hear Duo laugh quietly beside him. The boy put his hand on the rock and chuckled some more.  
  
" I think I know a girl who should listen to that story. She has an important impact on the rest of the world but she doesn't realize it and does selfish and foolish actions that usually result to people being hurt or killed. She just can't see that her power isn't for herself but for the people. She says it's to achieve world peace but hidden under that sentence his all for herself. " He finally explained.  
  
" Yes? What's her name?" asked the soldier in sheer curiosity.  
  
" Relena Peacecraft." Duo answered before moving away from the wall and down the hall.  
  
Aseldir fell in beside the boy and lead him down the maze of tunnels.  
  
" I am going to the biggest and most beautiful room of all of the discovered parts. It's where it is said that Teilf drowned, giving his body back to the Earth."  
  
Duo only nodded, too absorbed in his head to care much for what was going around him. For all the desolation that these tunnels inspired, it crawled with life. A flutter of wings above betrayed the presence of bats, a small rush against one's leg proved to be a small animal that found refuge in the complexity of the tunnels. The light of their torch reflected on the jewels incrusted in the rock and appeared to burst out in flames. Small cascades of water showed the deepness in which they were and the continuing life. It was magical.  
  
Aseldir was used now to Duo's silent walking and didn't notice when he stopped until the light of the boy's torch disappeared behind a corner. The soldier went back to find the braided boy kneeling beside something sparkling. It was a small puddle of water that shone fiercely under the torchlight.  
  
" What do we have here?" asked curiously the red-haired man, kneeling beside the boy.  
  
The small puddle proved to source itself from a small trickling of transparent water that had found its way between the rocks. Stones as brilliant as the moon were resting at the bottom. Pure diamonds and shining pearls.  
  
" Good Lord! I think I know the name of this fountain! It is called the Fall of Lothien's Tears. It is said that here all her tears collect and transforms into pure jewels! I never thought of ever seeing it!" exclaimed the soldier.  
  
Duo was standing there, eyes unfocused as if in a deep dream. He slowly brought his cupped hand and took some water. It felt cold yet warm. A deep shudder coursed through the boy's body but he ignored it and drank the water. As if possible, his eyes unfocused even more and paled until they menaced to become grey. His hands twitched and fell on his sides, nervous less. He stood up slowly, swaying dangerously.  
  
" Duo! What have you done? Are you alright?" cried Aseldir in alarm, holding the braided boy by the shoulder to help him keep his balance.  
  
The American didn't respond. His mouth slack and body limp, he moved like a walking corpse towards the direction in which they were heading, unconcerned of the sizzling torch lying on the floor. Aseldir followed reluctantly, attention constant on the boy beside him.  
  
********  
  
// Duo looked around himself. He was standing in the twisted trees' forest again. This time, they weren't dead or colourful. Instead, they shone a dull grey and danced mournfully in the wind. He walked aimlessly, following a pale spot of light before him. It was barely visible but he seemed attached to it. Soon, it fainted until it disappeared completely. Duo panicked and looked around. He felt lost all of a sudden; no one was there to help him! In his frantic panic, he noticed something shining on the ground. It was a small pool of water. He realized he was frightfully thirsty so he cupped his hands and meant to drink some. Before he could act, someone spoke in his head. It was the same woman voice that had spoken to him before.  
  
" Are you back manchild? I doubted you would stay away for long after being in contact."  
  
" What? Who are you, where am I?"  
  
" Do not fear, nothing will harm you. You are special, boy, to have found your way here."  
  
" I don't understand."  
  
" Of course you don't. A lot of things need explaining. You seem lost."  
  
" I am. Can I drink this water? I'm very thirsty."  
  
" Drink this water you surely have the ability, but what consequences will befall on you, I cannot say."  
  
The dreamlike Duo shrugged and drank. All the scenery around him shifted and soon, all went black.  
  
" We will meet soon again, manchild. Be wary of what you see and hear, you might never have such a chance again."  
  
The woman's voice died away at her last words and he was left alone in the dark void. He struggled to see, feel something and finally, the dark changed to shades of green and blue. Colours filled his vision and an assault of light almost blinded him. He soon managed to make out what he was seeing.  
  
He was standing in a vast valley. At the horizon's rim huge mountains were standing straight. The sky was wonderful. Instead of being a light blue for the day or deep navy for the night, it was a sort of mix of the two. Strange waves of light to dark blue moved under two orbs: the sun and moon.  
  
In the valley that stretched endlessly, high, yellow grass flowed in great waves, reflecting a radiant red when they caught the Sun's light and a reddish brown when the Moon's light came upon them. In the middle of this sea of fire, huge, red sabre cats walked, slept and played. Their shiny red coats were stripped with black and long canines went down to their lower lip. The greatest of them all was easily visible in the mass. He was about two times the size of the others and his golden eyes reflected great authority.  
  
As Duo wondered at what he was seeing, a faint whisper came to him, like the gentle touch of a breeze upon the skin of a sleeping child. It grew stronger and the braided boy finally remembered what it meant.  
  
In the burning valleys, great Sabre Cats ruled Fastest on Foot and Strongest in Combat  
  
"Have I landed in the ancient world Aseldir talked me about?" He thought in wonder. "Are these the sabre cats' valleys? If it is, then that big one must be, what's his name?"  
  
The great Tiger Felthan  
  
"Felthan? So, they haven't fought yet, since he's alive. Am I seeing the legend? Does it mean it really happened? Maybe I'll see the Dragons too, and the Eagles and Worms."  
  
As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he found himself soaring over Felthan's valleys and to the great mountains. He stood over their rocky spikes, watching the Eagles' nests and young. The birds were flying in circle over the mountains, looking at everything with big yellow eyes that seemed unconcerned with the rest of the world.  
  
"I don't know what's the name of the chief of the Eagles but Aseldir didn't say." He wondered. "They seem so distant and uncaring. That's right, they didn't mingle in the affairs of the Dragons. That's why they still exist. I remember Sam telling me stories about Gandalf and someone named Bilbo meeting them. It's so strange."  
  
After that thought, he felt once again the pull and flying feeling. This time, it pushed him down in the Earth with unbreakable force. Great mounds of brown soil passed beside him as he coursed through the rough element. As soon as it had begun, he came out into a gallery. A great golden worm like none he had ever seen was moving perfectly silently. Fur was running down the whole length of the beast and his golden scales shone brightly in the ground. Duo faintly remembered his name.  
  
In the Underground dug the Earth Worms Master of the Soil and Best in Stealth  
  
"It goes like this I think." Duo pondered.  
  
She summoned the Great Worm Teilf  
  
" There! I feel sad seeing him alive since I know he's going to die. I wish I could see the Dragons know."  
  
For the third time, he flew upward and was pushed fiercely out of the ground to found himself surrounded by flowing liquid. He was in deep yet transparent water. Dragons were swimming around him, uncaring for the human in their domain. One of them was big and old looking. His long fins had patches missing and two long moustaches ran down beside his nose. The silver scales covering his body seemed to have lost some of their glisten, the same went for his blue eyes.  
  
In the deep Waters swam the Sea Dragons Controller of the Waves and Wisest of all  
  
In the ancient Waters of Elsnir The greatest of Dragons lived His name was Gwethien His power shadowed all  
  
Duo remembered sadly, knowing that despite all the Dragon would do and say, his foolish daughter would ruin everything. When the braided boy thought of Gwethien's daughter, he saw another shape become clear beside the great beast. This one was smaller and slimmer. Her fins were long and graceful and the brightness of her silver scales were almost blinding. Though all this beauty, her blue eyes gleamed with a childish expression.  
  
Gwethien had a beautiful daughter All desired her and longed for her Lothien, the Fairest of all did not fear For her father was all-powerful  
  
" Curse her, it's all her fault all the gods died. She should have been the one dying, not her father, nor Felthan the Tiger who was enraged that his valleys were destroyed, nor Teilf the Worm who was forced to built the caves. She's the one who should be blamed." Cursed Duo, his hands tightening into fists.  
  
" Do you really believe it so?"  
  
Duo was startled at the voice that had spoken. It was the woman's that had whispered as if from far away in his mind.  
  
" Maybe you should be put into one's skin. It would be the best way for you to understand this story."  
  
The scariest thing happened to Duo that very moment. He felt himself being snatched away from the few connections he still felt with the living world. His soul wandered free, without bound. He was pushed forward and he felt all the living pain and happiness. Fire scorched him, water drowned him, hunger killed him, craziness overcame his sanity. He meant to scream as the entire world's suffering was imposed on his already aching mind. He fought to go free, to go back to his own little worries that seemed now so meaningless.  
  
" Do not resist, let yourself be guided. The stronger you resist, the harder it will be." Encouraged the woman's voice.  
  
The braided boy at first refused it but soon let go. He noticed that everything went much faster and he found himself in a body, but he knew it wasn't his own. He touched the thoughts of the beast he had inhabited. It was full of sorrow, sadness and regrets. The mind was in so much pain Duo couldn't help feeling pity. The thoughts were gentle but hid a great strength. As he lived in them, the American recognised, or rather felt, which it was: Lothien. She was wandering in the tunnels, lost and helpless. Her mind was filled with regret. In her thoughts, she was showing her father the great galleries she offered him as a gift, and he was finally the slightest happy.  
  
Before he could grasp what that meant, Duo was forced out of the dragoness' mind and shoved into another one. This mind was cold and careless. It was above all else and didn't mind for anything else than his tribe. It was the Eagle's. Duo was filled with anger at the non-caring creature while others suffered so much.  
  
As soon and unexpected as before, he was forced out of the Eagle's line of thoughts and forced into yet another one. He didn't stay long in this mind, he was scared. The only thing he felt was anger, revenge, and sorrow for long suffering. The great worm Teilf was remembering only unhappy things, and that was about all of his life's contains.  
  
When he was thrown out of this one, Duo felt in the way a fleeting thought, small and discreet. It was Gwethien. The only thing Duo managed to grasp was tiredness. Afterwards, he was forced into the fiercest mind of all: Felthan the Tiger. His mind was filled with raged has he saw his lands destroyed, his tribe slaughtered. Duo understood that anger and embraced it, making it one with him. He encouraged it and added his own to it.  
  
Duo became one with Felthan in such a way that he saw with the tiger's eyes, smelled with his nose and attacked with his claws. He saw the tiger running in madness towards the empty lake, towards Elsnir's Sea. Greenery flashed pass them but he ignored it completely. He kept running in unison with the beast, not looking back. When they arrived, Gwethien was waiting for Felthan, ready for battle. When they engaged, Duo was disconnected from the beast but he could still feel and share its fury.  
  
" Do you see now?" asked the woman's voice, clearer this time.  
  
" See what?" asked Duo.  
  
" I cannot say. Only, I will allow you to remember, so that you can think over what you have seen and felt. Things aren't always as easy as they appear. Remember that manchild."  
  
" Wait! Is what I'm seeing and feeling real? Did it really happen?" demanded Duo, a bit more panicky.  
  
" That I can say. Legends are what shape this world. Without them, we would be empty. This is but one off them. It is not real but it can become so in the minds of those who search for meaning. Haven't you learned a great lesson with what I have shown you? You will have to ponder greatly to discover the true meaning this story is telling. This is why you will remember. We will meet again manchild."  
  
After her last words, Duo, felt that he was being pulled away from the ragging, mad tiger and pushed back into the real world. Something was restraining him, holding him back. He struggled to go free but he was too weak to do so. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a half groan and his vision was so fuzzy he could barely see anything.  
  
" Duo! Snap out of it! Please, stop. Stop."  
  
********** The end ********** Finished! Looks like I was in a rush of inspiration! I refused to go to bed until I was finished! (Not the brightest idea) Anyway, it looks like Helm's Deep Battle will take up three chapters instead of two. ^^; I can't believe I typed this chapter so fast! (My arm is hurting @.@)  
  
Pop quiz: Who's speaking into Duo's head when he's 'dreaming'? No choice of answers for this one! Same reasons as the first quiz! 


	12. Striking Reunions

Few, I've finally found some time to type. Really, I've been so busy! It's a relief to now that all my exams are done.  
  
In fact, I've written this chapter about three times and each time I rewrote it until I was happy. The end of the previous one left me in a tight knot since I didn't know exactly how it was best to start the next one. I think this version is the best, maybe you'll differ.  
  
Pop quiz: I-M-I-T-S-U. I won't say, it would ruin everything. I just want to know what you think my plot is driven by; how you think it'll finish.  
  
//I forgot to mention it before. This entire legend thing and the designs of the caves come from my head. Tolkien only described the beauty of the walls, I invented the rest. Also, you'll never here anything about the legend except in my story. Please tell me if you catch someone's story with it in it because they are stealing!  
  
Disclaimer: See the all the notes started by //.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Aseldir looked at Duo for the hundredth time since the boy had left the Fall of Lothien's Tears. His state hadn't changed, his body was still as if possessed. They were entering a smaller cave than the previous one. In this one, the stones encrusted in the wall were designed like a great tapestry telling a story. Red, blue, green and yellow stones stood in mass, creating a sort of order to the far end of the room.  
  
" The Chamber of the Souls." Breathed Aseldir to himself.  
  
The soldier was admiring the designs on the walls when he noticed Duo had moved. He was standing before a patch of red stone and his lips were moving but he wasn't saying anything. Worry filled Aseldir's eyes but he didn't do anything and instead watched the boy move away to the yellow stones. Once again, his lips moved silently. Duo repeated the gesture with the green than the blue stones. As he walked down the hall, known only to him, he was following the Legend of Helm's Deep.  
  
Aseldir came up to him and meant to touch his shoulder but thought better of it. The braided boy was moving again, this time touching the walls as he mouthed his words. Through his eyes, Aseldir saw great sorrow and pain. Duo moved to yellow stones and cold superiority shone in his violet orbs. Next, the boy touched the green stones, but only for barely a second. His eyes were filled with anger and revenge. Only, it flashed as quickly as the next passing. While moving, his fingers brushed one particularly big and blue stone. For the briefest moment, the boy looked as if he had all of the world's weight on his shoulder and only wanted to end it all.  
  
At the far end of the room stood a patch of red stones. Duo stopped and pressed his two hands and forehead against the rough stone. His eyes stared blankly at the ground for a while.  
  
" Come on Duo, the hall where I want to go is just at the end of this corridor." Whispered Aseldir, placing an unsure hand onto the boy's shoulder.  
  
At the exact moment, Duo pulled away from the wall. He turned around and the red-haired soldier was shocked by what he saw. Pure anger and pain had turned his violet eyes into a smouldering inferno. The boy was clutching one of the red stone and it glimmered in his palm. Duo stuffed it in his pocket and in one swift movement, unsheathed his sword. Aseldir stepped back and grabbed the pommel of his own sword but before he could do anything, Duo had disappeared down the hall. Cursing, the soldier ran after the boy.  
  
********  
  
" Do you think they escaped?"  
  
Heero looked over from the rocky surface of the cavern to Wufei. The Chinese boy wasn't the first one who had asked this question. The few people who knew Duo and Aseldir all wondered if they had escaped from the Moles alive, or if they were now only corpses like many others. Worry tore at Heero's heart but he refused to let it show, instead trying to find some distraction in the designs the diamonds made.  
  
Wufei stood in silence and watched the walls too. A line of torches burnt all around the room, fuelled by petrol they called Fire Water taken from stone basin under each torch. Their flame danced on the walls like lingering ghost but couldn't reach the height of the ceiling. It stood tall, hidden in shadows and the only hint to its end was the faint dots that shone like stars. Those were also jewels of rare purity like the ones encrusted in the walls.  
  
" Yuy."  
  
Heero didn't look at Wufei, his concern for their fellow pilot showed too much in his eyes.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" Maybe you should take care of your injuries."  
  
Heero shrugged and nodded. The perspective of doing something, anything, was appealing. It had been three hours since they had regrouped as many soldiers as possible and fled here and nothing was yet planned.  
  
When it looked like Heero wouldn't move, Wufei placed his hand on his shoulder and motioned him to a large basin of water near one of the many exits of the cave. A circle of people was standing around it, replenishing their water skins and washing their hands and faces. Among them stood Aragorn and Legolas, flanked by a small company of elves.  
  
When they arrived, Aragorn greeted them with a tired smile.  
  
" We will be waiting one more hour. If nobody comes here after that, we will think of a plan to defend Helm's Deep." The King said to the two boys.  
  
Heero continued cleaning his shoulder but something froze in him. For all his care for the braided boy, they had to move on. The enemy was still outside, taking refuge inside the walls of the fortress.  
  
" I do hope Duo and Aseldir make it." Aragorn prayed silently so that only those right beside him could hear it.  
  
" Speaking of which, isn't that footsteps?" interrupted Wufei, pointing to the cave mouth beside the water basin.  
  
" It sounds like two people are coming this way." Added Heero, hope seeping in his cold voice.  
  
" Yes, but it could be an enemy chasing someone. Wufei, guard this entrance with me. I do not think we need to be more than two." Ordered Aragorn, taking out his sword and standing beside Wufei who did the same.  
  
The air stilled as people held their breath, waiting to see who was coming. Nobody, especially Heero and Wufei, expected what they saw.  
  
The first thing they glimpsed was a band of silver. Aragorn and Wufei readied their sword. Next was a faint shape, which cleared to reveal Duo, running like a madman, sword raised and ready to attack. Behind him, Aseldir was barely keeping up with him.  
  
It happened very quickly. Duo immediately attacked Wufei, taking him by surprise and pushing him backwards. He repeated his furious attacks, forcing Wufei to stay on defence.  
  
" Aseldir! What's happening?" asked Aragorn in urgency.  
  
" I, don't, know, my, Lord." Panted Aseldir, out of air. " He's been like that for a long time."  
  
" We have to stop him!" cried the King, moving towards the two boys.  
  
" No! Don't, you can't. I tried and that's what I earned myself." Warned the red-haired soldier, pointing to a deep slash across his chest.  
  
Aragorn stared at the combat in confusion. It wasn't right, they had to stop it.  
  
" Maxwell! What do you think you're doing!?" cried the Chinese boy between two vicious blows.  
  
The braided boy didn't reply. Instead, he doubled his efforts in getting to Wufei and slicing his throat open. People formed a circle around them and watched in mute amazement at what was unfolding before them. The two boys were in sweat, but while Wufei was tiring, Duo seemed to never loose energy. Fire burned in his eyes and fury deformed his traits. To those who knew him, he was a totally different person.  
  
" Yuy! Is it- what you talked about?" Wufei yelled at the watching pilot, arms trembling under the fall of a particularly heavy blow.  
  
Heero shook his head. It wasn't the 'dark' Duo, he was different. Although he acted like the other one, his eyes, under the blazing fire, were distant. Something else possessed him.  
  
" Maxwell! It's me, stop it!" yelled Wufei, now dangerously weakening under the force of Duo's attacks. Nobody dared to mingle in the combat, scared of the braided boy's madness.  
  
As though the Chinese boy's words finally reached Duo, he slowed his attacks and lowered the force he put in each of them. Although he was still attacking, it was as if his mind was concerned about something else. He mouthed words that Wufei didn't have time to read, then closed his eyes as if he was in pain. He was still lashing at Wufei, but missed from so far that the Chinese boy barely had to move to evade the attacks. Finally, he shook his head and in one swift and powerful movement, lunged at Wufei. The black-haired pilot moved out of the sword's way, but too late to prevent it from slashing his left arm deeply. Duo was breathing in harsh gasps and sweat made his bangs stick to his forehead. He leaned against his sword for a few seconds then raised his head and looked at Wufei with resolute eyes. After catching his breath, he raised his sword slowly but before he could do anything, his weapon was taken away from him and someone took his hands firmly in theirs.  
  
" Duo! Snap out of it! Please stop. Stop." Pleaded Heero, preventing a struggling Duo from doing any more damage.  
  
The braided boy froze. His eyes widened then seemed to clear as they slowly turned back to their violet tint. He blinked a few times and stared at the people around him, then at Heero.  
  
" What? Where the hell am I? Am I back?" he croaked, his voice raw as if he hadn't drank for days.  
  
" What were you doing?" yelled Heero, which was barely half a note higher for him, letting go of Duo's hands.  
  
" What do you mean what was I doing? How did I get here?" Asked Duo, confused.  
  
Heero stared at him in anger and pointed to someone behind him. " This is what you did."  
  
Duo cocked his head to the side and searched for the person. His mouth fell when he saw whom it was.  
  
" Wu-man! What are you doing here?" Duo's eyes darted to Wufei's arm, which he was holding tightly. Blood was seeping down the length. "Did, I do this?" Duo managed to ask.  
  
" Yes and you seemed pretty eager to." Bit dryly Wufei.  
  
" I. I didn't mean. I was, away." Duo tried to explain but couldn't found the right words.  
  
" I think we all want to hear what happened." Proposed Aseldir who detached himself from the circle of soldiers.  
  
" We will listen later. Duo, you must be tired, we'll wait until you are rested. Also, I do not think it wise to discuss this before so many people." Added Aragorn, gesturing to the curious around them.  
  
" Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks." Duo turned to Wufei. " I'm so sorry. I'll explain later what happened. I don't really understand myself. I'm really sorry." The braided boy turned but changed his mind in midway. " You still have to explain how and why you're here."  
  
********  
  
Duo laid in a ball under the heavy wool covers the elves had found for him. Everyone around thought he was sleeping but it was the last thing the braided boy wanted to do. Of course, he doubted Heero knew that he wasn't sleeping but he couldn't care less. He had found this small red rock in his pocket and was fingering it curiously. It was abnormally hot and smooth to the touch. He wondered where he had gotten it but couldn't summon any memory. While he could associate a few of his doings in the 'dream world' to what he had done to Wufei, this jewel remained a puzzle.  
  
He thought it reminded him of the tiger's anger. Duo was still shaken about what he had felt in his mind and some anger still lingered as a background in his head. Actually, he still felt the personality of every creature he had encountered. One thing was strange: that this time he could remember everything clearly from the point where he entered the valley of the tigers. Before that everything was blank though. He was sure he had already heard the woman's voice somewhere in a dream but couldn't remember when.  
  
Just when he was about to put the stone away and rise from beneath the blankets, the stone warmed until it was almost too hot to touch. The colour brightened and started swirling in the jewel.  
  
" Hello man child."  
  
Duo froze. He hadn't heard the voice aloud; it had spoken in his mind.  
  
" Why are you surprised? You are the one who called me."  
  
" I didn't call anyone!" thought Duo, knowing she would hear him.  
  
" When you thought of me, you connected yourself to me."  
  
" What do you mean? Are you the one who made me go to those weird places?"  
  
" I do not bring you, you go there of your own free will." Replied calmly the woman.  
  
" I don't understand. Anyway, how can you speak to me?"  
  
" This stone you hold. You have taken it while being with me and so have established a connection. You can go as you wish in my world with it."  
  
" Wait. I can talk with you when I want through this stone? I'm crazy." Muttered Duo.  
  
" You should be grateful for your craziness since it will bring you great wisdom."  
  
" I can't see any wisdom in what you showed me." Duo replied hotly.  
  
" Please. Listen and believe me. You must think this legend over and see the meaning of it. This is why I allowed you to remember. It will bring a knowledge that will not defeat enemies but instead will allow you to see past the barriers of one's mind." Explained the woman.  
  
" I don't understand a thing." Duo said with a silent sigh.  
  
" You will in due time. Now, I will leave you. Please think deeply."  
  
" Wait! What's your name?"  
  
" Do not content yourself with the surface. The true treasures are hidden in depth."  
  
The stone in Duo's hand suddenly grew cold as ice. The braided boy knew it meant he had lost contact with the woman but he didn't try and talk to her again. Instead, he stared at a tiny symbol floating in the red jewel. It was a sort of black snake curled around a ball. As soon as Duo had memorized it, it faded away and the stone recovered its small warmth.  
  
//What did she mean? // Duo thought. // She wants me to think about the meaning of the legend. I'm not feeling like this right now. It must be pretty deep and complicated. I'll go and see the others. Man, I'm tired.//  
  
Duo got out of the makeshift bed and stretched to his fullest. He looked around to see where everybody was while casually scratching the back of neck. He felt as if he had been a totally different person and it took some time before he remembered what were the present facts.  
  
" Hey Hee-chan! What's up?" he cried to Heero in his usual cheerful voice.  
  
The Perfect Soldier froze when he heard the old name Duo used. He turned slowly from where he, Wufei, Aragorn, Aseldir and Legolas were sitting and motioned him to come and sit. They were discussing the strategy they should take to chase away the enemies from Helm's Deep.  
  
" Do you mind making a briefing of what's happening? I kind of missed some steps." Duo asked casually.  
  
" We wish to know your story beforehand. Maybe it will help in understanding some things." Aragorn demanded gravely.  
  
" Sheez. It won't help in any part, trust me. Can't you wait until we're through with this battle?" Duo asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
" I'm afraid you cannot be the judge of that. Please, Duo, I think you have more than a lot of things to tell us." Legolas added, surprising everyone by his sudden interference.  
  
The braided boy's eyes narrowed dangerously and he closed his face of any emotions.  
  
" What do you mean?" he asked coldly so that only Heero and Wufei, being used to that tone, didn't shiver.  
  
" I have heard of the town from where you three come from and I have to say that it needs explaining." Replied as hotly Legolas.  
  
" This is stupid. We are not here to argue. If Maxwell doesn't feel like telling us what happened, you won't be able to extract anything from him. We need to concentrate on the task at hand. Your curiosity will have to wait, Master Elf." Interrupted Wufei, putting so much emphasis on the 'master' that the two other pilots were both taken back.  
  
" Wufei is right. We may have a chance of defeating them if we stay in the tunnels. Wufei has provided us with something that might be very useful." Aragorn continued, glaring at Wufei and Legolas.  
  
The Chinese boy nodded, stood up and left to get something. He came back with a small bag. He held it with a look showing plainly that he disliked the thing. As soon as Wufei got closer, both Duo and Heero suppressed a shudder. They looked at each other for a second before turning their attention back to Wufei.  
  
Aragorn took it from him and fished something from within. It was a small book of red velvet.  
  
" This is the journal of Saruman. I haven't read any of it yet, though it interests me greatly."  
  
" It won't help in any way for the battle against the invaders, but it'll probably explain some things from the past. I've read some of it. Now, even though it won't help now, I've got things I want to ask." Wufei explained seriously.  
  
" Go ahead." Aragorn agreed.  
  
" It says at the last page that Saruman sealed the tower and gave the last key to a crow and that the bird should give it to some 'conqueror', yet the door of the tower was wide open and nobody seemed to have entered it."  
  
" This is a mystery indeed. Treebeard may know something. I am afraid I cannot answer your question Wufei. This will need to be thought over." Aragorn wondered.  
  
Duo had been half listening, disturbed by a shiver that kept running down his spine. The other things in the bag were the source of his uneasiness. He wanted to know what it was.  
  
" Wufei."  
  
The Chinese boy turned and looked at his fellow pilot. The braided boy was staring at the bag.  
  
" What's the other thing in the bag?"  
  
" I don't want to touch the damn things. Here, found out yourself." Wufei replied with a disgusted look, throwing the leather pouch to him.  
  
Duo grabbed it. His shiver grew stronger but he only felt more called by what it was. He opened the bag and took out what was in it: two bundle of black silk. He carefully unfolded the fabric and stared in wonder at the two wristbands. They were made of black metal and two snarling dragons were carved on them. The braided boy turned them and looked inside the wrists. A tiny carving caught his eyes: a snake curling around a circle.  
  
" That's what she showed me!" he cried out, unaware of the looks the others cast him.  
  
Not wasting a minute, he fastened the metal bands around his wrists. They fitted perfectly. Next, he opened the bundle containing the knives. He gapped at their beauty and examined them until he found the same snake carving as on the wrists, this time sewed in white. He inserted the knives into the straps made for them and held his arms higher to see them better.  
  
" They're amazing. Where did you found them Wufei?" asked Duo, his eyes fixed onto the red ones of the dragons.  
  
" The same place I found the neck.in the tower. How can you stand them?" Stumbled Wufei, unconsciously placing his hand over his chest.  
  
It was Heero's turn to react. He stood up so suddenly that everyone jumped in surprise. He looked at Wufei from above and shot his hand under his nose.  
  
" Give it."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and glared at the Perfect Soldier.  
  
" Give what?" he asked dangerously.  
  
" The Alliance Necklace."  
  
" The what? Did I hear correctly?" cried Legolas from his seat. " Do you really have it?"  
  
The Chinese boy slowly took out a fine chain of mythril and gold on which dangled a tree flanked by two tear-shaped diamonds. Everyone silenced and gaped at the beautiful jewel.  
  
" Good Lord. So it was Saruman who had it." Legolas breathed.  
  
" Wufei, give it to me." Heero ordered coldly.  
  
The Chinese boy complied half-heartedly and gave the jewel to the Perfect Soldier. Heero stared at it for a moment until the eight-pointed star incrusted in the tree started shining. Not paying attention to the baffled looks of the others, he put it on and hid it under his shirt.  
  
" Now, we have to think of something. I have a start of a plan, but I will have to make a few confirmations first." Heero said, looking at Duo who smiled knowingly.  
  
" I think I know what you're thinking." Replied Duo.  
  
Aseldir, who had been listening wihtout saying anything, could only shake his head in confusing.  
  
********  
  
" Sir, we can't find anybody. They have all gone in hiding, in the caves."  
  
The heavy built soldier didn't look up. He was playing with his wine glass, making the red liquid flow in a small circle. After a few seconds of contemplation, he gulped it down.  
  
" In the caves you say?" the man finally asked.  
  
" Yes sir. The men are waiting your orders."  
  
" Alert the generals. You are not to attack until I come back, understood?" ordered the officer, standing up and leaving the room.  
  
" Pardon me sir? Where are you leaving?" stuttered the soldier.  
  
" I need to report to Lord Ineluki." Was all the man said before totally abandoning the soldier.  
  
The poor man stood in shock for some time. Without their leader, how could they possibly defend themselves against the refuges if they ever decided to attack, now that the Moles were gone? A thought crossed his mind and the young man smirked. Marvelling at his cleverness, he hurried down to the generals' quarters. A seven-foot tall, flat-faced man, greeted him.  
  
" What d'you want?" asked the general roughly, taking the youngster by the collar and forcing him inside.  
  
" I bring orders from Lord Rear." Replied the soldier, not the slightest impressed by the giant man questioning him.  
  
The general narrowed his eyes and grinned.  
  
" T'was about time! This better be good." Snarled the general.  
  
" Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Added the soldier with a smirk.  
  
" Yea, yea, alright. What are they already?" demanded the giant impatiently.  
  
The young man's smirk widened and an evil light crossed his eyes.  
  
" We are to attack at dawn."  
  
********* The end *********  
  
Finally finished it! I'm really sorry I made you all wait! Now, there's really nothing to say, except that some characters, especially Legolas, were OOC. I realize that I made him look like a bad guy, which wasn't really my intention. Still, him and Wufei will never get along, don't even dream about it.  
  
// This is important. The Legend, cave designs, knives, necklace and Saruman's journal are ALL from my head. I imagined them all and you'll never found them in any other story except mine. Otherwise, they are stealing and I ask you to report them to me. Now, maybe the caves designs will have a slight resemblance, but that's about normal. Please report any stealer!  
  
Also, I said that I would take two chapters for Helm's Deep battle, but it ended up at four. I promise that everything will clear at the next chapter. I just had lot of things to explain, with the boys getting together and Duo's 'dreams'.  
  
Pop quiz: What's Heero's master plan? Can you think of anything? Tell me in your review!  
  
A-chan 


	13. Battle of the Maze

The battle finally ends in this chapter. Sorry if you were getting sick of all the talk stuff.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A furtive shadow passed quickly before the scout. The soldier jumped and grabbed his sword in reflex. He looked around in the shadows but didn't see anything. Relaxing, he let go of the pommel and resumed his search. Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, muffling a yelp from the man.  
  
" I have a message for your leader." An icy voice whispered in his ear so that the soldier could feel the person's breath against his neck. " Omae o korosu."  
  
When the man was finished, he pushed the guy so hard he fell onto the solid stone floor. The soldier scrambled to his feet and unsheathed his sword. Too late. The mysterious guy had disappeared. Not waiting a second, he removed his torch from the floor and ran back to the army behind him.  
  
********  
  
" Do you really think it's going to work? Aseldir asked to Lezthea, whom he had found in the cave. He was extremely glad that his friend was all right.  
  
" I doubt it will. Those boys, they creep me out. Especially that brown head one. He glared at me once and I got all those goose bumps." Lezthea replied, a shudder running down his spine at the memory.  
  
" You mean Heero? He sure is mysterious. I don't know why Duo likes him that much." Continued the red-haired soldier, drowning a pitcher in a basin.  
  
" That's the one with the braid right? He's the weirdest. I mean, the first time I saw him he looked like a normal kid sleeping, and then he barged in the hall like a madman. I think he's deranged or something. He's nice enough, and talkative, but when I really looked into his violet eyes, I had that weird feeling in my head, like he was looking right through me." Lezthea said, opening the leather bag so that Aseldir could empty the pitcher in it.  
  
" I know what you mean." Agreed the other, purposely omitting to talk about Duo's split personality. " At least Wufei is slightly normal." Continued Aseldir, re-plunging the pitcher.  
  
Lezthea snorted. " I believe him to be as abnormal. Did you see his attitude? He looks like an adult trapped into the body of a fifteen year- old. He's downright mature, as much as Lord Aragorn maybe, but I'm not sure if it's a good thing for his age. I know a lad his age should start thinking seriously, but I still liked to play and fool around when I was fifteen!" protested Lezthea, weighing the bag in his hands.  
  
" Come on, you don't know anything about him, me neither for that matters. All of them, they're strange but they probably have their reasons. Maybe they had a traumatism of some sort in the past." Suggested Aseldir, letting the pitcher down and taking the bag from Lezthea's hands.  
  
" A traumatism? I hardly believe that. Did you see their strength!? I was damn scared when Duo and Wufei crossed swords! I never ever saw kids with so much technique and power, especially Wufei. I say that they aren't normal. There is something about them I tell you. We should stay on our guards." Warned gravely Lezthea, handing the bag to Aseldir and wiping his hands on his trousers.  
  
" Oh hush. It can't be that bad. You're just jealous." Teased Aseldir, swinging the bag on his shoulders. " Anyway, we need to go now. We've got a job to do."  
  
" Do you think it'll work?" asked Lezthea for the second time.  
  
" I don't know but we have no other choice. Don't get started on them again." Warned Aseldir, starting on a fast walk.  
  
" Guess your right. It's all we have anyway. Let's go and pray for the best." Agreed Lezthea, falling in beside his taller friend.  
  
********  
  
The broad-shouldered general signaled to the troop behind him to advance. They walked proudly, sure of their upcoming victory.  
  
" Sir!" a small voice yelled from the other end of the corridor. The general turned around and looked at the scout doubtfully.  
  
" What's so important that made you leave your post?" he asked with authority.  
  
The small scout panted for a few seconds before answering.  
  
" It's a trap sir!" bellowed the youngster.  
  
" What do you mean? What did you saw?" questioned the general, curiosity finally showing.  
  
" I've met someone and he said something in a foreign language. It sounded like 'Ome o Koros' or something. I'm positive that it's a trap."  
  
The scout didn't get the answer he expected. Instead, the general laughed loudly.  
  
" That's why you're only a scout! Damn me, that's no trap! It's rubbish made to scare us away." Joked the commanding officer, waving his hand around.  
  
" But, sir!" started the scout.  
  
" Enough! We will continue on. Go back to your position." Ordered dryly the general, shooing the young away.  
  
The poor soldier looked at his feet and stuttered a 'yes sir' before leaving quickly.  
  
********  
  
" Come on, show your ugly faces." Duo whispered in anticipation. " I know you'll come here sooner or later!"  
  
As if answering his wishes, a line of torches appeared at the far end of the corridor. The loud clink of armor against rock was becoming louder and louder as a small company of maybe fifty soldiers walking in rows of four came.  
  
" That's it, come here." Duo encouraged, his voice now icy as is other him showed up. He crouched in the shadows, waiting for the signal.  
  
" Which way sir?" someone asked, pointing to the fork before them.  
  
While the soldier in charge was thinking, Duo saw a faint glimmer in the back row. It disappeared then glimmered again. The gesture was repeated four times. Duo smiled at himself and threw himself out of the protective shadows.  
  
" Hello my beauties. Can I help?" Duo said softly so that everyone jumped at his silky voice.  
  
A soldier automatically grabbed his bow and prepared an arrow.  
  
" Wait!" ordered his superior. " We need to interrogate him! Shoot the legs!"  
  
" Well that's not very nice." Duo complained in his calm voice. " You need to be punished."  
  
The braided boy moved slowly closer to the wall. He reached to it and grabbed a torch. The general laughed hysterically.  
  
" What do you think you'll do with that boy?" he boomed between fits of laughter.  
  
The American didn't answer and instead pointed to the ground before them. It was silky black and reflected the light of the boy's torch. Realization struck the general and he choked onto his laugh.  
  
" Quick! Shoot his arm, now!" he yelled in panic while gesturing to the nearest archer.  
  
Too late. Duo threw the torch into the oil before he could shoot. In a matter of seconds, a pool of fire of three meters of length separated them from the boy. The way was blocked.  
  
" Shit! It was a trap! They want to force us where they want! Back up everyone!" yelled the general to his troop who took sometime before complying.  
  
" No running for you." Duo cried over the crackling of the flames and the thunderous noise of metal against rock.  
  
The general looked back and saw that the boy had taken a bow from a hidden niche in the wall. He put the arrow in the fire for a split second and the tip went ablaze. He bent the bow to it's maximum and shot. It flew high over the heads of the soldiers and fell into another fresh pool of petrol. It ignited at contact and trapped the small army between two blazing infernos.  
  
" Good day gentlemen." Duo saluted before turning and running back towards the heart of the mountain.  
  
Throughout the tunnels, people were doing the same thing.  
  
********  
  
The young soldier stumbled for the second time. Grabbing uselessly at the air, he fell boneless on the floor. Sitting up, he massaged his neck and sighted at his clumsiness. He got up, took his fallen torch and resumed his walk. He was tired, hungry, thirsty and bruised but he knew he couldn't go back to General Hax. Once was enough and his life would be at a great risk if he dared go complain. Every step was hard and heavy and his back hurt like hell. Looking down at his sword, poor excuse as a weapon, he wished he could afford to abandon it, as much as he wished he could discard his whole armor. He wasn't fitted for weapons, never was and will never be. " Papa always said: Iyaren, you'll always be the brains. He was right. I'll never be in my place in an army." He thought grimly at the memory of his tall and handsome father, excellent swordsman and master strategist. How he wished he had inherited his force, but instead had only gotten the intelligence, which his birthplace deemed secondary to brute force.  
  
Lost in his own little world, he didn't realize he had exited the corridors to come into a vast chamber. He was sharply brought back to life by the loud noise of a crowd. Dropping his torch in surprise, he fell back into the protective shadows lining the walls. He crouched low and looked for a better hiding spot. He quickly noticed a large basin of water to his right and after a nervous look at the crowd, he crawled to it. Sighing in what seemed small relief; he cocked his head to the side and examined more closely the place he had fallen in. A gathering of about two hundred people was crammed into the hall that looked small compared to the people squeezed in it. They were a multitude of different races and armors, banners and, the scout felt his jaw drop at the sight, women. It was the first time he saw women in an army and it felt weird to his eyes. They were wearing an armor tightly following the fine curves of their body and they all had a bow attached to their back accompanied by a sword at their waist. Golden or silver hair either flowed freely or was fixed in a high ponytail. Something caught his attention more than the others and he gaped at it. The women and a large part of the men had pointy ears, which meant they were elves! The young man shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes. It was a dream, he had seen elves! He half-heartedly opened his eyes, expecting the legend creatures to have disappeared. Yet, they were still there.  
  
Duty overcame aw and he forced himself to concentrate. He was in the enemy's camp, that was clear and they didn't know he was there. He quickly dreamed of himself going back to General Hax, telling him all about their plans and secrets, and therefore being elevated to war strategist (1), which was about equal to general expect that you didn't have to battle, which suited him perfectly.  
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard very close to him. He jumped and his sword clanked loudly against the rocky floor but luckily for him, the buzzing of the crowd muffled it.  
  
" Did it work?" an emotionless voice asked from the other side of the basin from where the scout was hiding.  
  
" For me, yes. We have at least fifty of them coming towards us." Replied another voice as cold and measured.  
  
" Good. That means Lezthea and Aseldir have accomplished what they had to do. How long will it take for them to arrive?" the first speaker demanded with contentment in his voice.  
  
" Maybe ten minutes. I crossed Legolas and referring to his spy work, they are all coming and will appear at that opening." Answered the second voice.  
  
Iyaren could clearly hear the eagerness in the young man's voice. He shifted his footing on the rough floor and moved his head a centimeter to the side, allowing him to see who was talking. They were speaking again, but this time in voices so low he couldn't hear. Still, by the side-glances one of the two men constantly cast at one of the archways to the tunnels, he guessed that whatever they were talking about before would appear from there.  
  
Since he couldn't hear what they were saying, Iyaren concentrated on catching every detail of their appearance. The shortest of the two was standing a little bit hidden by the basin so the scout crept out a little bit further to see him better. He frowned at the long chestnut braid going down to the boy's waist. It wasn't the first time he saw a man with long hair but he was surprised at how exceptionally long his were. A row of bangs framed his delicate yet resolute face. A small smile pulled at his lips even as he spoke and his violet eyes shone from within their stormy depths. Even though the boy was all but looking at him, the scout couldn't look at the frozen orbs longer and instead cast his stare downwards in search of a sword. The lack of apparent weapon confused him a bit. He frowned. The absence of a sword or other heavier weapon could be explained by the fact that the young man looked a little too fragile for it but a bow would have been proper. Still, there was something about the way he stood to his tallest, which was pretty tall for a teen, and the way he held his shoulders a little bit backwards that kept doubt in the scout's mind.  
  
Still frowning, he turned his attention to the other speaker. He was a little bit taller and, if it was possible, was standing even straighter. His arms were crossed over his chest in a sign of impatience although it was the only way Iyaren could guess because the young man's face was completely expressionless. His piercing blue eyes were staring unblinkingly at his partner but Iyaren was sure that he was still monitoring every movement or detail of the surrounding. His hair, a brown mess, fell over the orbs like a shield. This time, he saw the sword buckled at the shorthaired boy's belt. He jumped in surprised. The pommel of the sword showed him that it was one of Ineluki's. Oh, it was only a very subtle difference but noticing hidden things was the scout's department. Like many others from Middle Earth, there was a tiny dragon curled around the start of the metal, just over the leather pommel. Iyaren had noticed that all of the Sea Lord's soldiers had a beast of some sort on their swords. The only difference with the ones of Middle Earth was that their tails, which stopped at the very base of the metal, were curled around a red jewel almost smaller than a seed. Still, it could be a coincidence.  
  
Iyaren pulled away from the sight and leaned against the water basin and let out a shaky breath of air. All in all, those two looked very dangerous. In fact, they were almost as menacing as Lord Ineluki's spokesperson: Lord Rear. Iyaren had only seen him once and very quickly but he knew as a fact that he was very dangerous since he was, with Ineluki, the only man that General Hax was scared off. Iyaren was conscious of the fact that if he managed to get back to the army and warn them of the trap they were walking in, he would probably assure their victory. This thought in his head, he got on his knees and prepared to crawl over to the shadows and back through the tunnels when something stopped him.  
  
// Do I really want General Hax to win? //  
  
For the first time in his life, he felt like being a traitor and letting them walk to their fall. If the elves and humans won, he would be rid of Hax and maybe could find a job somewhere else, an easy and relaxing work as a scholar maybe, out of the war's grip. Savoring the thought, he didn't realize that the noise around him had doubled. It was only when someone shouted, "Here they are!" did he snap back to reality and started shaking as Hax's army came flooding in from the opposite entrance.  
  
********  
  
Although the battle didn't last very long, it was very bloody. Due to the smallness of the entrance that the armies had been forced to take, they could only come in four by four. As soon as they appeared, archers would shoot them down. When they didn't have any arrows left, it came to sword fights. When they were all in, a wall of fire made with petrol was built to block any retreat at all entrances. Ineluki's forces were at a big disadvantage and lost pretty quickly. General Hax was taken prisoner but he was the only man left alive from his army. Bodies were scattered everywhere and a couple were pilled before the entrance. That very grim and uneventful victory was called the Battle of the Maze, but some preferred to call it the Slaughter of the Maze since they were almost no loss on Helm's Deep side while the enemies were completely decimated. Whatever name people used, it brought sad memories to those who had witnessed it.  
  
********  
  
Iyaren shook all over. He had a vantage point from where he was witnessing the fight. It was not the fact that they were loosing badly that scared him, but the way they were being killed. Every man was mercilessly killed and no one even had a chance to enter the room without being shot by the talented elves. Iyaren gulped and cowered further in the shadows of the basin. How he wished he could escape by one of the entrances, but walls of fire blocked those. He gasped and jumped when he saw a body fall just beside him. They had managed to break in, but only to be slaughtered by the many swordsmen. He moved away from the corpse, still keeping to the shadows. Two blank eyes were staring at him and the face was contorted by pain and fright. A black dagger was producing from his throat, which was covered in blood. Iyaren closed his eyes in horror and curled up in a ball. It was the first time he was in a battle. It was the first time he saw a dead person from so close. It was the first time he wept for himself.  
  
********  
  
The battle was soon over and while one half was hard at job to extinguish the fires, the other half was pilling the bodies together.  
  
Duo looked at the carnage and sighed. His other him must have had a lot of fun. Looking at his wristbands, he noticed that all the knives were missing. He went beside the pile of bodies where all the weapons were being put for later use and rummaged through it. He found fifteen knives on twenty. He walked in the cave in search of any left bodies and found four others but couldn't find the fifth one. He looked all around and noticed a pair of feet coming out behind the water basin. Sighing in relief, he walked to it and noticed the black dagger in the corpse's throat and removed it. That's when he heard a muffled gasp and loud clank. He straightened sharply and looked to the side to see a boy a bit younger than him cower back on all fours. Tear tracks smeared his face and fear shone in his brown eyes. His blond hair was flat against his forehead and very messy.  
  
" What do we have here?" demanded Duo while walking over to him.  
  
**********  
  
Lord Rear looked at the burned and scorched valley below and tutted in disapproval. Spurring his monstrous mound forward, he took in every detail and shook his head. Like he had expected, his foolish generals had ignored his orders and attacked. He didn't doubt that they had lost. He could still feel the three unusual auras of the boys sought by Lord Ineluki and he was positive that they had found a way to win that battle. A single peek at the fortress confirmed his suppositions. Not wasting a second, he kicked his mount in a fast run and galloped away from Helm's Deep and back to Mordor.  
  
*********  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
Quatre looked over to Trowa who was leaning against the doorframe. He gave him a small smile and looked around in search of a towel to wipe of the oil from his hands. He washed them in silence for a few seconds before looking at his fellow pilot.  
  
" How long has it been?" he asked slowly.  
  
" About a month and a half." Trowa replied calmly, knowing what Quatre was meaning.  
  
" Only that? It feels like years." Quatre continued while going back into the safe house. " I wish they'd come back soon."  
  
Trowa stayed silent and followed the blond inside.  
  
" Do you think they're alright?" Quatre asked after sitting down on a chair with a hot mug of coffee.  
  
" Probably."  
  
" I mean, I can still feel them, so they're alive. I wonder what they're doing." he wondered after a long sip of the black liquid.  
  
The two of them stayed silent, lost in their own little thoughts about their three missing friends. Finally, Quatre spoke again.  
  
" Do we have another mission?"  
  
Trowa nodded in reply.  
  
" OZ has been awfully active since they are gone. I guess it's due to the fact that we have to do all the missions. I hope they don't know that they are some of us missing." He said, his voice shaking a little bit.  
  
" It is very unlikely. They would have acted in some way if they knew." Trowa reassured him.  
  
" Guess so. Still, I'm going out in Wing Zero this time. Can't take any risks." Quatre said while getting up and putting the cup in the sink.  
  
" That's why you've been cleaning it all day."  
  
" Yup. I've been wondering all the while what they could be doing." He said while going back to the hangar.  
  
" They are probably bored." Trowa joked to lighten up his friend's mood.  
  
" Hope they are."  
  
********* The end *********  
  
1- I don't know hell if war strategists exist and their rank and all, but let's say that it does for the good of this story.  
  
Finished! Sorry if the battle was short but I really didn't have anything more to describe than I already did. In case you are getting confused by all the names popping up, just tell me and I will do a small description of all of them. R&R  
  
No pop quiz this time, there's nothing to ask!  
  
A-chan 


	14. Unlikely Meeting

Sorry for the long wait, but I was a little short on inspiration for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: The forest, evil guy and all are all my ideas. Gundam Wing and Lord of the Rings don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Duo looked inquisitively at the youth before him. He was younger than him, maybe thirteen or fourteen, was small, slim and innocent looking. His hair was a blond mess and his eyes a brown mixed with shear fear. He didn't look menacing at all. When he wasn't about to move, Duo reached his hand out.  
  
" Come on now, on your feet. I won't hurt you." Duo encouraged so that the young soldier trembled a little less. Reluctantly, not moving his gaze away from the braided boy, he stood up without help and moved towards the thickest gathering of people.  
  
" That's it, before me so that I can see you. Still have to be careful." He said gently, knowing perfectly that any dangerous looking move would probably scare him and the youth could do something stupid and earn himself an arrow in the back. Duo wanted to avoid that at all costs. He was a precious prisoner after all. Yes, he was a prisoner. For all his sympathy, Duo knew well the schemes of war and he couldn't let an enemy go away at least not interoggated.  
  
" At least it's true I won't hurt him, nor let the others do. I just fear my dark side. It's already weird that he didn't show up sooner, he might pop up any moment and torture the kid. I just have to refrain any killing thoughts. That's no good, it won't work. Guess I'll have to test my luck."  
  
Duo noticed the hesitance in the scout's steps and moved to his side.  
  
" Not there, kid. We don't want to see these people. Go over there." He instructed, grabbing his shoulder and steering him towards the place where Aragorn and the others were discussing.  
  
As expected, Heero was the first one to do anything. He produced a rope from seemingly nowhere and tied the scout's wrists firmly together. He also took his sword and threw it aside. Then, taking Duo's place, he steered him to an empty corner of the room where they wouldn't be bothered. Aragorn followed gravely, accompanied by Wufei, Legolas and Aseldir. Heero left them and went back to see Duo who was standing away from the small group, his face in a thoughtful frown.  
  
" Where did you find him?" the Perfect Soldier asked, slumping down on the floor, not caring that his exhaustion showed plainly.  
  
" Hidden behind the water basin. Poor kid, he was shaking all over and crying." Duo answered while imitating Heero's gesture. The battle hadn't been long but tiresome. More to that, it wasn't really long since they had fought in the fortress and all the 'cleaning up' wasn't easy work. A nice warm bed would be very welcomed. Food too, actually.  
  
" We still have to interrogate him." Heero reminded his fellow pilot coldly. " It's up to him to cooperate."  
  
" I know. I'm just looking forward to getting out of here. I'm dead tired." Agreed the American, standing up and walking away.  
  
Heero watched his retreating back intensively and frowned. Duo's steps were heavy and slow and his shoulders were sloppy. Even his braid was very messy and in need of a redo. Duo was obviously very tired and needed a well- deserved sleep. Heero longed for it too but he had to take part in the interrogation on behalf of Duo. He knew too well that an exhausted Duo wasn't a good thing. Still, he felt a little jealous of his chance to rest. Standing up with a sigh, the Perfect Soldier stretched and massaged his neck. The day had been a very long one and he was aching all over. He looked at the interrogation. Aragorn was kneeling before the youth, face set in a serious mask. The poor kid was trembling and looking at his feet while muttering answers.  
  
" Is he cooperating?" Heero asked, slipping back into mission mode, when Aragorn stepped away.  
  
He nodded and stood up.  
  
" Is name is Iyaren. Actually, he looks more than willing to tell us all we want to know." The King replied, pondering on the scout's answers.  
  
" Do not trust him too much then. It might be a trap." Advised Heero, looking at the blond boy darkly.  
  
" I doubt it. He was not lying, I am sure. Also, all that he said works with today's happenings. He also assured us that he wanted to fight on our side." Countered Aragorn, also eyeing the youth.  
  
Heero frowned and went to kneel before the boy. He was drinking water from a wooden bowl offered by an elf. When he spotted Heero, his eyes widened and he dropped the bowl.  
  
" Are you truly willing to fight with us?" Heero asked rather dangerously.  
  
" I, well, I, yes, I guess." Iyaren stuttered uneasily, staring at the bowl on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
" And why this change of mind?" Heero continued on the same menacing tone of voice.  
  
Iyaren reddened before answering.  
  
" They're just a bunch of bloodthirsty maniacs." He answered. Visibly, the prospect of openly insulting his ex-superiors was new and unfamiliar to him.  
  
There was long pause before Heero spoke again. " Are you scared of me?" he asked more evenly than before.  
  
If possible, Iyaren reddened even more. An uneasy smile twitched the corners of his mouth. "Yes." He muttered.  
  
" If you are on our side, there is no reason to be." Heero said casually, looking at the boy intensively.  
  
" I, I saw you before the battle, with the other, shorter one. The one who brought me here." Replied Iyaren.  
  
Heero caught the unconscious hint Iyaren let out. " Before?"  
  
" I'm a scout you know, it's my job to be somewhere before the army." Iyaren said with mounting force. Obviously, it was a subject he wanted to defend.  
  
Heero stared at the youth for a second before a small smile spread across his features. He rose to his feet and left the scout to his bewireldment. " What do you know." He thought. " That's the little guy I pushed in the tunnels."  
  
********  
  
Duo looked intensively at the red stone in his hand. Thoughts of calling the woman crossed his mind as he fingered the jewel. He wanted to speak to her, to hear her soft voice. The only thing was, what would he tell her? He hadn't reflected on the legend she showed him and he was positive about the fact that she probably already knew everything about the battle.  
  
Still fingering the stone, Duo laid back on the makeshift bed of heavy furs. He blinked his eyes one last time before letting them closed definitively. He wanted to go into that forest again, just to see the twisted trees.  
  
********  
  
Lord Ineluki peered into his mirror and sighed. It was no good. He could barely see what was happening down into Helm's Deep. His power was almost fully drained by the simple task of getting past the dragon statues. He moved away from his previous artefact and looked around the round room in search of a comfortable place to lie down and gather his strength.  
  
Deciding to rest against the circular wall, he sat on the ground and closed his heavy cloak about him in an almost vain attempt to keep himself warm. He then reached his hand up and removed his mythril crown off his head and set it down on the black floor. Letting the blood-red fur of his cloak caress his skin, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep. As the Lord of the Sea and of the Eastern lands, he could rarely just sleep without his crown. He always had to keep a perfect and cold figure in order to maintain his authority in these foreign lands. At least in this chamber he could be as he wished without fearing any consequences.  
  
" Might as well pay a visit to my fair Lady." He thought before finally falling asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Duo looked around and smiled. The tall, twisted trees of million of hues were rather hard not to recognize. Walking on the soft grass, he let the strangeness of the place fill all the corners of his mind until he wasn't thinking of anything. He soon passed beside the pool he recognized as the one that brought him into the world of Helm's Deep legend. Smirking, he purposively avoided it. He wasn't feeling like going back there. As he walked aimlessly through the trees, he felt his bond with his physical self weaken and yet energy filled him with renewed power. No caring for what might happen if he completely lost contact with his sleeping from, he continued his 'visit' of this dream world.  
  
Duo soon noticed a different part of the forest. The trees were scarcer and thinner but beautiful nonetheless. There bark was as smooth as silk and of a glistening sliver while the leaves reflected the light into a million colours. There was no grass anymore, but soft soil that smelled like the past and inspired nostalgia. Duo felt compelled by that new and beautiful place. Looking around, he noticed a sort of clearing. It was decorated with a small waterfall flowing down a gentle and sparkling stream.  
  
It was such a captivating place that Duo decided to sit by the stream and rest. He searched silently for his physical self and nodded in acknowledgment as he felt it still, deep down into the shadows of his heart.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Duo looked around slowly. Normally, he would have jumped to his feet and prepared for any threat but this place inspired peace and tranquility. The last thing he thought about was pain and danger.  
  
He stared at the silhouette cutting itself from the shadows.  
  
" Hi." He replied to the person, motioning to him to sit down beside him.  
  
**********  
  
Ineluki searched for any sign of the Lady. She was apparently trying to cut him out but no effort of her's would be able to push him out of his territory. The least she could do was refuse any communication. Pushing his search a notch farther, he managed to break her defences and establish a bond.  
  
" Why are you here?" she said icily, not even greeting him.  
  
" It is my right as much as yours to be here." Ineluki replied, making his smile travel to her.  
  
" You haven't invaded this forest for years. What brings you now?" she demanded, letting her anger flow freely through their bond.  
  
" My dear Lady, I have been greatly occupied. My absence was not intentional. Do pardon my lack of attention on your behalf." The Sea Lord said in mocking courtesy.  
  
" Do not play games. I will soon discover the motives behind your destruction." She menaced, trying to force him out.  
  
" Yes? I am eager to see that." He replied, his voice loosing a bit of his charm. " Well, well. What do we have here? A trespasser? Is this why you have been so vehemently trying to push me out, to prevent me from sensing his presence? You have failed my Lady, for he is now in my territory and you cannot protect him anymore."  
  
" Ineluki, wait! Do not talk to him!" she warned, using all of her force to cut him out of this world.  
  
" I cannot do that, my Lady. It is my duty as a host to greet any visitors." Ineluki said and cut off their connection.  
  
**********  
  
Duo looked at the man that had appeared. He was tall and strongly built. The braided boy judged that he was about twenty-five years old but he couldn't be sure. He knew that in this place, nothing was what it seemed.  
  
" You're the first man I see since I first got here." Duo said, talking out his hand to shake the other's who repeated the gesture.  
  
" So are you. What do you seek here?" Ineluki asked, sitting down next to the boy.  
  
Duo looked at him for a few seconds before answering.  
  
" Rest."  
  
Ineluki didn't say anything. They sat there silently for the whole time, not pronouncing a word or disturbing the peace.  
  
********  
  
Ineluki woke up from his quick sleep and looked up to stare into space. The boy he had met was the first one to walk into his territory, even if not many people could see the forest of the Lady. He could still feel the boy's aura, but his appearance remained a mystery. In the dream world, nothing was what it seemed so the Sea Lord couldn't be sure of whom he was thinking of.  
  
Pushing the confusing thoughts away, he picked up his crown, placed it back onto his head and stood up to move back before Mirror of Sauron.  
  
********  
  
Duo woke up and stared at the ceiling.  
  
" That was a first" he thought, " It's the first time I see the person I talk to."  
  
Retreating from the comfortable security of the covers, he looked around to notice that almost everybody was asleep, with a few exceptions that included Heero. Duo stood up and joined his companion who was sitting before a small fire, his eyes fix and distant.  
  
" Hey Heero. Did you sleep at all?" Duo asked after sitting beside him.  
  
" We're being watched." Was all Heero said.  
  
" What?" the braided boy demanded, bewireled and looking around for any spies.  
  
" Somebody is spying on us."  
  
******** The end ********  
  
It's a little short, I know, but I was short on time and inspiration. School has the nick of draining all my ideas. I can't guaranty the time in which my next chapter will come up. Depends on all lot of things.  
  
A-chan 


	15. Night in a Snowstorm

Disclaimer: I do not own either Lord of the Rings or Gundam Wing.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (1x2) and bits of mushy stuff.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The valley stood at their feet like a vast green blanket. The wind played with the grass like a passionate child. It was the most normal sight on Earth, but for those who had fought the battle, it was a little creepy. Only a few hours before, it had been the field of a cruel battle between men and beasts but now, it was as if nothing had happened. The Moles had taken everything with them and not even a mount of soil showed they had passed.  
  
Duo walked up before the small group pouring out of the caves and sighed. It was as if days had passed since they had entered the cave. In reality, barely two months have come by since he first appeared on Middle Earth. (1)  
  
Heero came beside him, accompanied by Wufei and they watched the sunset cast its orange rays on the darkening grass. No one knows what they thought at that time, but silence was their best companion. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, they all realized what they had done, the battle they had fought. Of course, they had all killed before, but not in that way, not for those reasons. It was something new and somewhat frightening, even for Gundam pilots. They had never been trained for this.  
  
When the sun was about to disappear definitively, the three boys went down the dirt path to the valley and started a small fire. None of them having an appetite, they sat in silent, respecting each other's thoughts. They didn't felt like going back into stonewalls after their journey in the caves and a good night under the starts would be more than welcomed. Finally, it was Duo who broke the silence.  
  
" What now? We've survived this far. Should we stick with Aragorn or try and find a way to go back to Earth?"  
  
" We should search for a way back. This war does not concern us." Wufei proposed, pointing to the massive walls behind him.  
  
" I know but we've been in this one, why not the others?" Duo protested, thinking more of the man he had met in his dream and how he wanted to know a little more.  
  
" It was by luck that we came here with the battle and it will be our last. We aren't experts in this kind of fights. We could very well die." Heero pointed out coldly, fishing out a blanket out of his bag to fight the cold.  
  
" I guess you're right but I'm still reluctant to leave them." the braided boy said, sitting beside Heero and grabbing half of the blanket to cover himself. The Perfect Soldier cast him a look but didn't protest.  
  
" Leave it Maxwell, they've seen worse. Aragorn told me. Anyways, everyone does not like us. I couldn't help but notice the black glances we received. Our help wasn't fully appreciated." Wufei said coldly, staring at the fire with rapt interest.  
  
" I noticed too Wu-man. So, where do we start?" Duo asked, using the nickname to ease the tension that was forming.  
  
Wufei obviously ignored it and continued, " Fangorn forest is the nearest. I think we could go there and ask Treebeard himself."  
  
" Who's Treebeard?" Duo demanded, echoing Heero's thoughts.  
  
" An ally I met on my arrival. You'll see." the Chinese boy answered, also pulling a blanket close about himself.  
  
Silently, the three pilots unconsciously agreed on going to sleep. Duo reluctantly got a wool blanket for himself but still stayed close to where Heero laid down.  
  
Just when they fell asleep, a gentle snow started to fall.  
  
**********  
  
Duo woke up to find something nudging him playfully. He forced his eyes open and was met by a big black nose he immediately recognized as Shinigami's. He would have jumped to his feet if he hadn't felt something warm wrapped around him. His mind still fuzzy from sleep, he turned around and his eyes grew wide open. Heero's face was an inch close to his and one of his muscular arms was protectively holding him close. Finally calming down, Duo marveled at how they had ended up like this and savored the feeling. The warmth was welcomed as it proved to be a chilly morning and it was the first time Duo saw such a peaceful and childish look on Heero's face. One of his messy bangs moved up and down with each of his breath and the braided boy pulled it back with a smile.  
  
The American boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt another nudge against his back. He had nearly forgotten Shinigami! Untangling himself from Heero, he got up and shuddered from the cold. The Japanese boy apparently felt it too as he pulled the blanket closer to himself in an attempt to compensate for the lost warmth. Duo smiled. He looked so peaceful!  
  
Turning to Shinigami, he took the horse's head in his hand and steered him away from the camp until they were out of earshot. Then, he hugged the animal across the neck and grinned widely.  
  
" Hey buddy! Where have you been? I was worried about you!" he whispered playfully, searching in the pack he had brought for something to brush the horse.  
  
Shinigami snorted in reply and gently pushed the boy in the ribs. Duo laughed and lightly slapped the animal's flank, making him swish his tail at the boy. After another couple of playful moves, they settled and Duo started brushing and pampering his red-manned horse.  
  
Sleep having finally disappeared, Duo noticed the thin layer of snow on the ground. He exclaimed in surprise and took a fistful of it to clean Shinigami. The horse stood calmly, appreciating the attention. When he was finished, the braided boy couldn't help but yawn. The sun had barely appeared and Duo was getting sleepy again. Motioning to Shinigami, he went back to the camp and laid back down beside Heero. This time, he respectfully kept his distance. That is, until an arm once again grabbed him from behind and pulled him close. Duo grinned and fell in his embrace, falling asleep for the second time with a wide smile.  
  
**********  
  
This time, when Duo woke up, he found himself alone. Looking for Heero, he found him a little farther off with Wufei and two horses. One he recognized as Heero's, Wing, but the other he guessed to be Wufei's he didn't know of. Stretching to his fullest, he got up and joined the two other pilots. Shinigami didn't take much time to appear.  
  
" Good morning guys. Had a nice sleep?" Duo asked, brushing his black mount once more. The sun wasn't far but just enough to warm them with its pale rays.  
  
The braided boy failed to notice the small red tint that appeared on Heero's cheeks but if he did, he would have thought it to be because of the cold. When he received no answer, Duo continued.  
  
" What's your horse's name Wu-man? It's beautiful." Duo said, admiring the beast and getting a jealous snort from Shinigami.  
  
" Shadowfax. He's the one who found your horses in the plain and brought them back." the Chinese boy replied.  
  
" How can you be sure?" the braided boy asked suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Wufei contented himself of a shrug and silenced. He was not a morning person.  
  
" Duo." Heero started but quickly changed subject. " We are leaving in a hour. Wufei as already prepared the food bags. You take whatever you want to bring."  
  
The American boy caught the quick and subtle tone change in the Perfect Soldier's voice but let it pass. He guessed it was about the night, as the Japanese boy undoubtedly found out when he woke up, but Duo was wise enough not to mention anything.  
  
" That's fine with me. We can leave now. All my things are already packed." Duo said, throwing a blanket on Shinigami's back.  
  
Heero only nodded and started to buckle Wing.  
  
***********  
  
Aselsir was walking at a quick pace, looking around in search of something. He decided to go up the stonewalls of Helm's Deep and continued his search until he met Lezthea. The red-haired man barely caught his breath before questioning him.  
  
" Did you see one of the three boys? I can't find them anywhere!" he asked frantically, panting a little.  
  
" Yep." Lezthea simply said.  
  
" Really? Where?" Aseldir demanded, relief illuminating his features.  
  
The blond man shrugged and pointed to something far off the valley. Aseldir's face immediately fell.  
  
" Saw them packing early this morning and leave. Won't see them anytime soon again. Better that way anyway." he said coldly, not stopping the grimace from covering his face.  
  
" Great. That means I'll have to go after them. Actually," Aseldir continued, seeing the surprised look on Lezthea's face, " Aragorn saw them too and told me to follow them, but I wanted to make sure they were really gone before I left too. I do not like this."  
  
" Neither do I. They're just traitors as far as I now. Good thing you're going to spy on them." Lezthea spat, visibly not liking the three boys.  
  
" In fact, I have to bring them back. Aragorn trusts them, and for a good reason. They helped us win the battle. I also fear the enemy. He won't leave them alone." Aseldir countered, turning around to leave.  
  
Lezthea shrugged and said nothing else. The red-haired soldier smiled knowingly and went down the wooden ladder to the stables.  
  
**********  
  
Lord Rear finally saw the gates of Mordor. For a normal person, it would have taken more than a day to arrive from Helm's Deep, but is mount was far from ordinary and he himself had some tricks of his own.  
  
When he was near enough, a soldier shouted the order to open the gates. It was very impressive. The two massive rock doors slowly started to move inside with a cringing noise that even made the ground shake. Once it was opened enough for him to pass, Rear spurred his dragon-like horse forward and ran in the deadly country.  
  
The people of the fortress hurried to greet the man. One took his mount's reigns while another removed Rear's heavy travel cloak. That done, the scurried away and let Ineluki's right hand enter. Rear walked with confidence towards the throne room.  
  
It was a very big room, maybe the biggest of the whole castle. Two beautiful oak doors were half open. Not waiting to be announced nor invited, he walked in. As usual, it was dark and poorly lit. Lord Ineluki was sitting lazily on his throne.  
  
" Rear? Is that you my friend?" Ineluki asked, his voice betraying his exhaustion.  
  
" Yes my Lord. I bring back the news from Helm's Deep." Rear answered, bowing to his knees.  
  
" Please, drop the formalities. Come nearer, I won't bite." The Sea Lord encouraged.  
  
Rear complied and moved beside Ineluki's throne. The King was playing with his crown, making it twirl with his fingers absent-mindedly. For him to be so carefree, there was only was answer.  
  
" Have you been to the Mirror of Sauron?" Rear asked, bits of worry cracking his professional mask.  
  
" Yes. I saw Helm's Deep defeat." The King said, his voice a little bit sharper.  
  
" Pardon me, my Lord. I failed you." The general said, dropping to one knee.  
  
" Cut that out. I had planned that we would fail ever since I felt the three boy's auras in there." Ineluki lashed out, waving for the other man to stand up.  
  
" Thank you my Lord." Rear answered humbly.  
  
" Oh for God's sake Rear! Drop it!" Ineluki stood up in anger. Beside Rear, he looked small and vulnerable. " You don't have to call me like that! I don't want you to call me that!" he shouted furiously, throwing his crown on the ground. When he saw the sheepish look on Rear's face, he softened. " I'm sorry, but you know me better than anyone else."  
  
Rear nodded and took the crown off the ground to give it back to Ineluki. " Of course, Tallien."  
  
A bright smile illuminated Ineluki's features, making him look even younger and more innocent. He took the crown from Rear's hands and placed it back on his head.  
  
" Thank you, Rear. You know I need you here as a friend, not as a servant." Ineluki thanked gratefully, sitting back on his throne and resting his head on his hand. He suddenly looked very tired and wise, yet thoughtful all the same. " Do you know who I met when I visited my Lady?"  
  
Rear shrugged; worry once again burning in his eyes.  
  
" A very interesting young boy."  
  
*********  
  
The three pilots had been trotting for almost the whole day now. Shadowfax was keeping the pace easily and the two other horses barely kept up, too proud to slow down. The sun was setting and it was quickly growing cold. Over their heads hung heavy storm clouds that menaced to spill any minute.  
  
Duo lowered his head closer to Shinigami's neck as another gust of freezing wind blew. His braid flew behind him like an angry snake. Closing his shirt tighter around himself, he looked at Wufei who was doing the same in front.  
  
" Hey Wu-man!" he shouted over the cry of the wind.  
  
The Chinese boy turned around.  
  
" Can't we find a place to rest yet? We can't continue in this storm!" he yelled in his cupped hands to make sure he understood.  
  
" Duo's right." Heero added, forcing Wing to trot faster. The poor mare was tired beyond belief.  
  
Wufei nodded and instructed something to Shadowfax. The silver horse suddenly accelerate to a full run, leading the other two to who knows where. They kept that speed for about fifteen minutes before they managed to discern a black shape in the distance. When they got closer, they could see that it was a steep hill that would offer a little shelter from the wind.  
  
Once they were finally right against it, they got down their panting mounts and moved around the hill until they found an overhanging rock that offered the smallest protection from rain, or rather snow.  
  
" You'd believe someone doesn't want us to go to Fangorn!" Duo exclaimed when they were under the safety of the rock. Heavy snow had started to fall.  
  
" Stop saying stupid things and help us." Wufei warned him, taking two logs from the ones they had brought and starting a fire. Heero was arranging the covers so that they would sleep close to one another to keep each other warm.  
  
" Calm down Wu-man. I'll cook something." Duo answered, laughing a bit. Even the ever-happy Duo was starting to cool off in the dreaded temperature.  
  
Taking a bowl and filling it with snow, he let it melt beside the fire and got out of their food bag three large pieces of dried meats. Putting a few nuts beside the fire to have them roast, he sat back on his haunches and waited patiently for all to cook.  
  
" It'll be nothing gastronomic guys." Duo joked, making tea with the now bowling water.  
  
" Can't help it." Heero replied, sitting beside him and taking one of the dried pieces of meat.  
  
" It's like living a legend. I never thought that one could live without technology." Wufei said between two mouthfuls of meat and tea.  
  
" Sure is weird. I hope we find a way out really soon. I'm afraid for the Colonies." Duo agreed, letting a roasted nut warm his hand.  
  
" Quatre and Trowa will take care of it." Heero countered icily, staring blankly at the fire.  
  
" Alone? I'm afraid for them too. I miss them." The braided boy whispered his last sentence.  
  
Silence reigned for a while. Only the roaring of the wind could be heard. The horses soon came back from their vain search for anything edible. At that moment, the three boys decided to sleep. They kept close to fight the cold, Heero between Duo and Wufei. Shinigami then chose to lie down beside the American, and so did Shadowfax beside Wufei. Finally, Wing rested at their feet. That way, everybody kept everybody else warm. Also, in those temperatures, there was no time for body shyness.  
  
*********  
  
Duo couldn't help but shiver. Even with the horses and Heero sleeping beside him, he was cold. He then remembered the red stone in his pocket. He grabbed it and savored the small heat it brought. But soon it was not enough.  
  
//Might as well leave the cold definitively.// Duo thought as he forced himself to go to the 'dream world'.  
  
**********  
  
Everything was as usual. The trees were of their gray substance and twisted. Sun bathed the braided boy as he walked absent-mindedly. He sighed with joy. That was better. No cold. No snow. Nobody. He stopped in his tracks. It wasn't true, there was somebody else. He resumed his walk and searched for the change of scenery that meant he would meet that man.  
  
Just when he felt he was getting closer, he heard the familiar voice of the woman.  
  
" Hello man child. It has been awhile."  
  
" Yeah I know. Say, do you know where is the other forest?" Duo asked, looking around and only half paying attention to the voice.  
  
" Why do you want to go there?" she asked worriedly.  
  
" I met someone there. I want to speak to him again." He answered, and then started as he saw the rim of the forest. " There it is!"  
  
Before the woman could say anything, he had entered the man's territory. She couldn't contact him again.  
  
Duo looked around and finally spotted the clearing in which he had first seen the man. Likewise, the man was resting beside the small river.  
  
" Welcome back." He said, not even raising his head.  
  
" Hi." Duo replied, coming to sit beside the man.  
  
While they stayed silent, Duo detailed the man. He was tall and strong, but not so much that he still looked very young. His hair was of a striking white that came in sharp contrast with his dark green eyes. He wore plain pants and shirt and his feet were bare. Of course, Duo knew that in real life, he must not look like this. How? He had seen himself in many springs and he wasn't at all like in real life. He had been surprised at first, of course, but he kind of liked the change. His hair, to his relief, was still a long chestnut braid with the single exception of many streaks of different colors. He was slightly taller and more strongly built. But the most amazing thing was his eyes. Instead of being their usual violet, they were a blue so pale they were almost transparent.  
  
" What brings you here?" the man suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
" It's cold outside. Wanted to be warm." Duo answered.  
  
" I guess it is. How did you manage to get here?" the man asked afterwards.  
  
" I dunno. I walked and walked until I found it." The braided boy said uncaringly with a shrug.  
  
" You do know that not everyone is able to come here?" the man warned him, sitting up and resting his head on his hands.  
  
" I guessed so. I just wondered who you were." Duo told him sincerely. In this place, nobody could really lie.  
  
" I also wonder who you are." The man said with a small smile. " I am Tallien."  
  
" If names have any meaning here, I'm Duo." The American let himself fall on his back and inhaled deeply. This place was perfect. If only he could be here as well.  
  
" Well Duo, we shall meet again, but I have to leave. You must not forget that how beautiful this place is, you have duties in your physical self and they are too important to be left aside." Tallien warned him, staring at him straight in the eyes to make sure he was understood.  
  
" Yeah, I know. I'll have to go soon too. I just want to rest some more." Duo answered and closed his eyes.  
  
Tallien didn't say anything more. In a matter of seconds, he was gone.  
  
***********  
  
When Duo woke up, he immediately noticed that he was cold, but that something warm was close to him. Turning around, and not to his surprise, it was Heero's back. Smiling he leaned closer and it was his turn to encircle him with his arms. The Perfect Soldier grumbled and inched closer to the sudden warmth. //That's a nice habit we're forming.// was Duo's last thought before he fell asleep for good.  
  
************  
  
The next morning, the three boys found themselves under a small layer of snow. Their shelter hadn't fully protected them from the blizzard. With a lot of cursing, they got up, had a cold breakfast, packed their things and prepared to leave. Fortunately for them, the snow had stopped and the sky was a bright blue, even if another pack of menacing clouds was closing in from the North. They mounted and made their way slowly to Fangorn. The bad news was that, with all the snow, they couldn't go fast and would most likely be caught by that other storm before they reached the forest. They could only hope for the best to happen.  
  
On the vast white plain, three small dots could be seen walking like wandering spirits.  
  
************ The End  
  
************  
  
Finally this chapter is done! I just couldn't resist making Duo and Heero sleep in the arms of each other. It was too perfect of an occasion to be ignored! I discovered that I'm introducing a lot of characters lately. If any of you is confused with all the names, tell me and I'll make a briefing on them all before next chapter.  
  
(1): I really don't know exactly how much time passed, but I estimate about two months. If any of you did the calculations, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me!  
  
A-chan 


	16. Wolf pack

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Lord of the Rings  
  
Warnings: yaoi (1x2) bits of violence  
  
Chapter 16  
  
White. Plain, beautiful, whiteness. The vast plain was of a perfectly immaculate white, only disturbed by occasional snow dunes blown by the wind. A cold breeze sang to the end of the horizon, echoing past the blue sky. As the day aged away, cold crept on the valley, oblivious of the sun's pale rays. The light reflected on the snow like a mirror, making it impossible to stare at the ground. Far away, dark storm clouds loomed menacingly, risking to spill their snowy rage over the plain.  
  
Aseldir brushed his hands together furiously in a vain attempt to bring back some feeling to them. Although they were fairly south, the winter was short but merciless. Even with all the sun, it was bitterly cold and the best fur coat wouldn't be able to block the bone-chilling wind away.  
  
Bad luck had pilled itself on Aseldir. Firstly, he was forced to find the boys in the dreaded temperature. Secondly, with last night's storm, he feared for their safety and health. Thirdly, last but the worst, he had spotted a gathering of about ten soldiers marching in the same direction as him. They were undoubtedly Ineluki's and were seeking the same thing as him. From that moment, the red-haired soldier was forcing the pace. His poor horse was shining with sweat that hovered dangerously between ice and steam. Still, it was primordial that he found the three boys before the next storm came up.  
  
Patting his horse's neck, he encouraged him further. Midday was coming soon and he would allow a short rest. Cursing against a cold gust of wind, bitter dreams of heat and warm food filled his mind.  
  
********  
  
Days inched by slowly, one by one. The first time Wufei had made his way from Fangorn to Rivendel, it had taken him a few days at the most. Now, with two normal horses trailing behind him, Shadowfax had to keep a reasonable pace. Thus, they had now walked for two weeks without a single sign of the forest. The storm clouds were now right over their heads and they didn't doubt that it wouldn't be long before it exploded.  
  
The boys were resting while munching their last dried nuts. At this rate, they would run out of food before they reached the forest.  
  
" Wufei, do you have any clue on where we are?" Duo asked impatiently, stomping his foot to bring back the blood.  
  
" Truthfully, no. Shadowfax is the one guiding us. He managed to safely bring me to Rivendel before."  
  
" Great. Follow the horse. That doesn't sound good at all." The braided boy replied hotly, shuddering furiously under the cold.  
  
" He is right. Without landmarks, even the best guide can get lost." Heero agreed, barely able to stop his teeth from chattering.  
  
Wufei didn't say anything and contented himself in staring at Shadowfax intensively. The proud horse shook his head up and down. Usually, it meant he was ready for action, but this time, he looked worried. The Chinese boy frowned inwardly.  
  
" Still, we are better off moving. Let's go. We have rested long enough." Wufei finally said, standing up.  
  
The others followed silently. They were all eager to get out of the cold as soon as possible and find a shelter before night instead of sleeping outside, like they had done for two weeks.  
  
Luck was definitively on their side that day. After barely three hours of hard-pressed walk, they found themselves before a small hill housing a cave. The entrance was nearly fully covered by snow but the wind that engulfed itself in it and whistled betrayed its presence.  
  
The boys didn't have to urge their horses forward, they moved of their own. They still had to dig their way in and it was a tedious task but they didn't care. The prospect of getting out of the winds was too appealing.  
  
It took a full half hour to clear the entrance enough so that the horses could fit. They eagerly got in and many sighs of relief echoed down the cave.  
  
" That's better! But we should do something about the wind. Bury the entrance again maybe." Duo suggested while inspecting the walls.  
  
" Good idea Maxwell. We'll have to leave a hole for oxygen." Wufei agreed immediately.  
  
" Let's go then." Heero said, kneeling down on the ground and starting the pile.  
  
The three pilots worked hard for four hours to build the wall. It fell and crumpled a dozen times because of the wind, making the frustration reach summits. The last time it fell and they had to start over, Duo cracked. He fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter much to his comrades' worry. When he finally calmed down, he stared at the pile of snow in total disinterest. Heero and Wufei called him often, but it was only when the wall was half done that he moved and helped.  
  
So, after four hours of fighting winds and cold and snow, they had their wall up. They decided to rest a little, slumping down against the walls, panting.  
  
" So, we pass the night here?" Duo asked, eyes spaced out.  
  
" We could, but I think this cave goes farther in the hill." Heero replied, getting up and carefully making his way towards the black of the tunnel.  
  
" Anything to be as far away from the cold as possible. Let's go." Wufei agreed and followed the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Duo grunted deeply and forced himself on his feet. The others didn't know anything, and it was better that way. He didn't want to slow them down or worry them, but he felt that he was covering something. He had trouble breathing and he was light-headed. It was impossible to tell in the cold, but he suspected that he was feverish. He just hoped it wasn't some unknown illness from Middle Earth.  
  
He quickly fell in steps with the others, holding Shinigami's reins half- heartedly. It seemed like the cave had no ending as it became darker and the light from the hole in the snow wall dimmed away. Soon, they found themselves in utter darkness. Silence fell on them and they didn't dare move. There was something in there, farther in the hill.  
  
" We're not alone." Heero suddenly said, confirming everyone's thoughts.  
  
The three of them silenced, straining to hear something. A slow hiss pierced the silence, followed by a deep but soft growl. Wing raised her head up and cried in alarm, pulling against Heero's hold. Shinigami did the same when two bright yellow eyes illuminated the shadows. Duo forced his horse's head down and whispered something to him while keeping a wary eye on the yellow irises.  
  
Contrarily to the others, Wufei couldn't move. Not because he was afraid, but because the eyes had caught his spirit. He was looking past the golden irises, farther into its holder's soul. They belonged to a beast, it was plainly evident, but it held wisdom and caution. They were calculating.  
  
Suddenly, a deep growl echoed down the cave, making even the earth rumble. The thing got closer and the three boys managed to identify what it was.  
  
A huge white wolf was looking at them very intensively. Its hackles were raised to the gums, allowing it to make his under-earth growl. Its height was the most impressing. From paws to shoulder, it came to the boy's armpits and from nose to tip of the tail; it had to measure six feet at most. Its claws were out and it was crouched in a position to attack.  
  
Of course, Heero was the first to react. He unsheathed his sword and let go of Wing who bolted away. The Perfect Soldier was about to strike when Wufei stopped him. The Chinese boy stared at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back on the wolf.  
  
When Wufei got closer, the beast lowered its hackles and backed a little, confusion clear in its eyes. When the boy finally pressed a hand on its head, the animal completely surrendered and lowered its head. Wufei caressed him a little longer before turning to the others.  
  
" Come on. We're allowed passage." He said before motioning to the wolf to guide them. The animal complied, turned around and started at a slow trot so that others could follow it easily. Heero and Duo followed, surprise plain even on the Japanese boy's face.  
  
" Aren't you going to fetch Wing?" Duo finally asked.  
  
" No. She can't get out anyway." Heero replied coldly.  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence. They walked for two good hours, keeping a steady pace. They seemed to be going down in the earth as the tunnel was constantly leaning down. Duo made a sharp remark on how he didn't want to go back down in the ground after Helm's Deep's battle.  
  
" Hey Wu-man. Don't you think we're far enough? It's starting to get cold again." the braided boy pleaded as he started shivering again. He immediately shut up when they entered a big room.  
  
It was dimly lit by a hole dug through the hill but every detail was crystal clear. A hundred shapes of pure white were massed in the room. As soon as they got in, they started to move and get up. The cave was full of white wolves as big and sometimes bigger than the one guiding them.  
  
The three boys followed, unable to say anything, as the wolf guide led them to the far end of the room where one particularly large beast rested. It was at least twice as big as the other wolves and it's without doubts that they guessed he was the alpha male.  
  
The beast raised its head slowly and studied the three boys carefully. After a minute that seemed like hours, he got up and stepped closer. The wolf guide moved away quickly, tail between legs.  
  
It was truly impressing to have a beast taller than you sitting barely a foot away. Its piercing eyes studied the boys one after the other before finally stopping on Wufei. The two stared at each other without making a sound. Minutes inched by and Duo was starting to loose patience when the wolf finally moved. The beast got up and approached his big nose towards Wufei's neck.  
  
It happened very quickly. In a flash, the wolf had opened its massive jaws and had clamped them solidly on the Chinese boy's neck. But as soon as they had closed, it opened them again. Wufei stood unfazed with only a slight change in his posture signalling he was aware of what had happened. Heero and Duo reacted immediately and drew their swords, only to be stopped by a sign from Wufei.  
  
The wolf slowly retreated and laid back down like he was when they got in. The great beast watched them intensively before closing its eyes.  
  
*********  
  
Duo looked at Wufei for quite some time before daring to speak. The Chinese boy was eating his piece of meat quietly as if nothing had happened. It was as if the fact that they were in a cave full of giant wolves, eating their meat was perfectly normal. Heero didn't seem bothered either. He was sitting cross-legged across the fire, sword on his lap while he cleaned it. Somehow, something was wrong with the tableau.  
  
" I don't want to interrupt anything, but what the hell happened?" the braided boy finally burst out, unable to contain his questions anymore.  
  
" Keep it down, Maxwell. We're invited but he could very well change his mind." Wufei warned, not even looking up from his meal.  
  
" He? Invited? Did I miss something?" Duo asked next in a whisper.  
  
" Fenrir. He's the big wolf I talked to earlier. He's the chief, the alpha of this pack. I asked him if we could rest here for the night, and he accepted." the Chinese boy replied naturally and took a long sip of water.  
  
" Slow down. Talked? To a wolf? How?" the American demanded in total surprise and confusion.  
  
This time, Wufei took some time before replying. He set his cup down and stared in the fire for a few seconds before hesitantly answering.  
  
" It's quite hard to explain. It wasn't usual talk, with words. It was more like thoughts, without being it. We spoke through our minds but it wasn't telepathic. Just by looking in his eyes, I knew everything I wanted to learn. It was, weird."  
  
The two other pilots listened attentively, especially Heero who nodded knowingly.  
  
" You're right Wu-man, I don't get it. I didn't know you had the power to speak to animals!" Duo exclaimed than quickly lowered his voice after seeing the angry glances the other wolves cast.  
  
" May I remind you that you have the strangest personality ever?" Wufei bit back.  
  
Duo didn't reply but contented himself in smiling sheepishly. Inside, he was sighing with relief. He was glad they hadn't noticed his other bizarre faculty. Traveling to a dream world when he wished and speaking to people there wasn't exactly normal. Also, he felt like his sickness was worsening. He was so tired that he had to fight to stay seated. His breathing was raged and harder than ever. At least he was still able to hide it to the others. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to play the comedy though.  
  
" I thought so."  
  
Duo snapped his head up and realized that he had been dangerously close to falling asleep. Catching himself, he tried to think of an excuse and looked at Heero. The brown-haired boy looked at him than Wufei and spoke.  
  
" I was feeling something in the air while you were 'speaking'." He said plainly.  
  
" Felt?" Duo asked curiously." Reminds me of when you were staring at something in space that day in Tom Bombadil's territory. You still haven't told me what it was."  
  
" Someone was watching us." Heero answered while putting his sword away.  
  
" Really? Like that last night in Helm's Deep? You sure are a weird duo." The American joked with a quiet laugh.  
  
" It's nothing funny Maxwell. We don't know what's going on, what it is." Wufei said sharply. " It could be dangerous."  
  
" Bah. Might as well use it to our advantage." Duo replied and shrugged. The sooner they closed the conversation, the sooner he'd be able to sleep and rest.  
  
" Isn't Fenrir the name of a demon in some old Greek or roman mythology? How come they use it here?" Heero demanded pensively.  
  
" I don't know, but it's not the first connection we have with them." Wufei answered and proceeded in explaining all that he had seen in Orthanc, Isengard's Tower.  
  
Duo tried to listen, but he soon abandoned. His eyelids dropped of their own and there was nothing he could do about it except lay down before he fell. Snuggling comfortably in his blanket, he faintly thought of visiting Tallien before he completely fell into oblivion.  
  
********  
  
Heero was glad when Wufei finally ended his tale. He was growing tired and the next day would be as challenging. Casting a side-glance to the slumbering braided pilot, he wished to do the same but he still had one last thing he wanted to know.  
  
" Why did Fenrir bite you?" Heero asked finally with a tired edge to his voice.  
  
Surprised by the question, Wufei raised two elegant eyebrows. " It's better if I show you." The Chinese boy took his collar and opened it so that his left shoulder was bare. Right where the neck connects with the shoulder, there were two holes. " Fenrir 'marked' me. If we are in need of help, I show this to any wolf pack and they'll help us."  
  
" He only pierced the skin with his canines." The Perfect Soldier remarked thoughtfully.  
  
" Yes. He said he had poison on them that'll prevent the marks from disappearing." Wufei added and couldn't stop the yawn from coming. He stretched his arms in a vain attempt to remove the many knots in his back and shoulders.  
  
Taking it as a sign that the conversation was closed, Heero prepared his bed, not without casting quick glances to Duo sleeping on the other side of the fire. He felt pulled to go and install himself beside the braided boy. Shaking his head, he abandoned the idea with a little pang of regret. Sleep didn't take long before claiming him too.  
  
Wufei watched Heero while he was making his bed and rolled his eyes. It was so evident what was going between him and Maxwell that even he could tell. Lying down, he wondered what they would do tomorrow until sleep grasp him.  
  
*********  
  
Silence reigned in the wolves' cave. Not even the slightest breath could be heard amongst the hundreds of sleeping beings. The air was completely still until a loud cough echoed against the walls.  
  
Duo was curled up in a ball under his covers, hands to his mouth and eyes shut tight against the pain coming from his lungs. His cough was hard and scratched his throat. After some time, it died down and the braided boy panted to catch his breath. He waited a few seconds before turning on his back. His illness was becoming worse every day. He knew that if he didn't found someone to help him, it could very well be lethal.  
  
Turning on his side to stare at the fire, he noticed something moist on his hands. He stared in horror at the blood in his palms. That was not good at all. Tuberculosis could be healed on Earth, but on Middle Earth, he didn't know if their knowledge was advanced enough to.  
  
" Awake already?"  
  
Duo jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly washed his hands on his pack he used as a pillow.  
  
" Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." The American boy replied and sat up to stretch.  
  
Heero stared for a second, as if searching for something wrong but seemed to found nothing because he got up and went to wake Wufei up.  
  
The wolves didn't stir while they were packing and leaving. Only Fenrir opened and eye to watch them go only to close it quickly. The horses were standing near the entrance to the tunnel with Wing who had been shepherded by Shadowfax. It took them two hours to walk back up and a good thirty minutes to destroy their snow wall that had survived the night.  
  
Their good mood was totally spoiled when they caught a glimpse of the sky. It was dark with the storm clouds that had been taunting them for two weeks. The three boys looked back to the cave and were torn between two choices. Pass the day with the wolves and risk to run out of provisions or risk the storm and arrive to Fangorn Forest before it spilled.  
  
" I say we go back and ask Fenrir for shelter." Duo suggested, not liking the clouds one bit.  
  
" I think it safer to continue." Wufei countered and got on Shadowfax. " Fenrir said it was half a day from here on a horse. Even if the storm does start, we'll still be able to get there before dark. Let's go." He finished and started walking.  
  
Duo grumbled but didn't felt like arguing so he followed Wufei silently. Heero walked a little behind, looking back and frowning. Something was wrong but he didn't say anything. His comrades looked worried and tired enough.  
  
********  
  
Duo cursed profusely but was cut short by another coughing fit. They hadn't walked for two hours that the storm had started. They could barely see farther than the tips of their horses' ears because of the snow flurry. They kept close so as not to loose each other. It's useless to say that Heero and Wufei quickly found out about Duo. He coughed more and more and his eyes were a little unfocused. Of course, they had asked, but the braided boy refused to admit the seriousness of his illness and put it on the account of ' the bloody weather gave me a cold'. The two other pilots didn't believe it one bit but abandoned trying to get a confession out of him. It was well know that if Duo didn't want to say something, you'd never be able to get it out of him.  
  
It was midday and they still didn't have a clue on where they were. They agreed to keep going for another hour before stopping to rest. It was straining work to walk in the snowstorm and it was costing them a lot of time and energy.  
  
Just when they were about stop, an arrow flew an inched from Wufei's head. The three pilots turned their horses around so that they back to back and formed a triangle. That way, they would see any attacker coming. Unfortunately, in the snow, they couldn't see a thing. Swords at hand and ready, they waited for the first move.  
  
Another arrow flew and missed Duo's middle to hit Heero's back. The Perfect Soldier arched his back in reflex and nearly fell from his horse but managed to prevent himself as ten soldiers suddenly appeared and charged them.  
  
The fight, from outside, was rather comical. Because of the snow, the pilots nearly beheaded one of their comrades, thinking he was an enemy. The soldiers did the same but successfully killed four of their number. When the battle was finally looking promising, Heero, not being able to support the pain in his back any longer, fainted and slid off of Wing's back. The mare whinnied in worry and stood over him protectively as a pool of blood started staining the white snow.  
  
When Duo realized what had happened to the Japanese boy, he cursed and tried to get to him but a soldier blocked his way. His mind half clouded by rage and fuzziness from his illness, he barely managed to evade a nasty blow to the head. The sword continued down and passed so near to Shinigami's head that the horse bolted away in surprise. Duo looked back while trying to control his mad horse and saw that the two remaining soldiers were closing in on Wufei. He watched, powerless, as the Chinese boy fought to bring them down and called his name. As the black horse continued on his escape, the battle became smaller and smaller until it disappeared under the snow.  
  
Shouting frantically, Duo tried to make Shinigami stop but the horse would have none of it. Suddenly, another cough fit made itself know and the braided boy had to hold tight on to the stallion's mane in order not to fall. When he opened his eyes, it was to realize that the snow was becoming fuzzy and that his horse had four ears instead of two.  
  
" Not now." was Duo's last words before he fell unconscious and slid off Shinigami's back. The horse, feeling the weight disappear, stopped sharp and turned around to gently push his master with his nose. Even when he whinnied in alarm, the boy didn't budge. Shinigami lay down beside Duo and waited for him to wake up.  
  
*********  
  
Wufei panted and brushed the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. He had finally managed to get rid of the soldiers, but it was the least of his worries. He jumped off of Shadowfax's back, kneeled beside Heero and frowned worriedly. Not waiting a second, he carefully removed the arrow in his back, releasing a fresh flow of blood, and tore a large piece of his cloak to use as a bandage. It didn't stop the liquid from flowing, but at least it slowed it down. Carefully removing Heero from the ground, he installed him on Wing and himself climbed on Shadowfax. He looked around one last time and resumed his walk. The regret that got hold of his heart was great as he left. He couldn't afford to search for Duo even if he dearly wished to. Heero was badly injured and needed immediate attention. Also, with the storm, he risked getting lost and now they would all die. Of course, once Heero was under care and the storm had died down, he would search for the braided boy. He hoped that Shinigami would bring the boy back before the storm got him.  
  
******** The end ********  
  
That's it for this chapter! I know, poor Duo gets all the bad luck but I like to torture him! Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.  
  
A-chan 


	17. Awakenings

Important : I know I've taken so much time, but that's because I wasn't feeling like typing at all. I'll say it now and at the end of this chapter only: don't expect the other chapters soon.  
  
Warnings: Duo/Heero torture, if it really counts^^ Tiny itsy bitsy bits of violence, if you dig really far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Lord of the Rings. All other characters are mine.  
  
Special thanks to one of my faithful readers who gave me a few kicks to make me finish this chapter.^^;  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Shadowfax was running the fastest he could with Wing trailing behind him. Wufei kept coaxing him faster and faster between long strings of Chinese curses. The snow was flowing under the horses' hooves in a soft cloud as they beat the cold white flakes. The wind was piercing him to the core like a thousand knives, but the fifth pilot ignored it. Heero was still unconscious, much unlike his usual habits and that proved more than any word that something was very wrong.  
  
Finally spotting the rim of Fangorn forest, Wufei let out a deep sigh of relief and sucked in his breath as quickly. The trees were coated in an immaculate layer of snow that glittered in the early evening sun. From some branches hung long and perfectly transparent icicles that gave the trees a surreal look.  
  
It's with deep reluctance that Wufei entered the forest and disturbed the perfection of the snow-covered ground only marked by some animal trail. Silence reigned like a warm blanket over the coldness of the scenery as the trio made its way through the maze formed by the trees. When they were just about to loose the edge from sight, Wufei stopped and turned around. He stared at it for a while before resuming his walk. His shoulders were never heavier than at that precise moment. Grief hung at his heart as his thoughts focused on a certain braided pilot he had left alone in the blizzard. He couldn't risk his and Heero's life for the simple hope of saving him. Wufei kept telling himself that Duo had many chances of surviving. Shinigami was with him and the American hadn't appeared to be injured. He turned those thoughts over and over in his head, hoping to convince himself.  
  
Why did he feel like he did the worst treason in the world then?  
  
********  
  
Aseldir checked for the second time that Duo was safely strapped to Shinigami. He had found the boy lying on his front in the snow, unconscious, with his black stallion standing guard beside him. He was burning with a very bad fever and was breathing harshly. Shinigami had been pretty happy to see Aseldir arrive and was being very careful not to drop his precious load.  
  
Jumping on his horse, Aseldir took Shinigami's reigns and started off at a fast trot. The red-haired soldier headed directly for Ronan. It was the closest city and he knew that they would greet him warmly, especially after their victory at Helm's Deep. They also had very competent doctors that would be able to heal the braided boy. Aseldir just hoped that he would get there in time. He knew where he was, but not how far. If he hadn't gotten lost on his way, he guessed he would be there by the following morning.  
  
Looking up at the finally blue sky, he wished it had cleared sooner. Because of that, he lost the trail that had leaded him to Duo and that had probably been leading him to Wufei and Heero. He didn't know why they had left Duo in his possibly lethal position, but he hoped they were also all right.  
  
His thoughts returning to his task, he hurried forward into the darkening night.  
  
*********  
  
Ineluki watched the dragon statues carefully. He could feel their power like a pulse in the air, suffocating and heavy. Although their eyes were closed, him being too far, the Sea Lord could discern the dark energy of life in the endless orbs. If he listened carefully, Ineluki was sure that he could hear their cold breath whistle in his ears.  
  
Reluctant as he was, the King stepped forward. Suddenly, the statues' eyes burned and light up, illuminating the corridor in a blinding light accompanied by a shriek from another world. Ineluki stood against the assault and waited for the echoes to die down. Lowering his gloved hand from before his eyes, he took a deep breath and took another step. This time, the dragons' claws tightened their hold on the stone seats and it could be heard cracking. Their black wings shimmered in warning.  
  
Ineluki gulped and removed his gloves. The guardians had become so strong that it was now impossible for the greatest wizard to get pass them. Still, he had to in order to be able to look in the Mirror of Sauron and see all of Middle Earth. Bringing his hands to his neck, he removed his chocker. He only did on very few occasions but this was one of such. He didn't like the emptiness the chocker left on his neck and so he quickly prepared for the fight. Instead of using the big red pearl in the foremost and biggest ring, he turned the necklace and placed his hand around a smaller ring containing a beautiful diamond on which was engraved the symbol of the black elves of his country.  
  
The Sea Lord was very reluctant to use the jewel, but it was now his only choice. The power contained in the diamond was so powerful that it could very well kill him but once he had unleashed it on the dragon guardians, they would be rendered useless forever.  
  
Raising his hands before himself, chocker held firmly in his palms, he emptied his mind and concentrated himself on gathering up the strength necessary to unleash the jewel's powers. His eyes closed tight, he forced his own spell in the necklace and released all of the gathered energy.  
  
The effect was disastrous. Ineluki felt like his life was being sucked out of him as a blinding light shot out of the jewel. His hands trembled as he vainly tried to let go of the necklace burning his skin.  
  
When the statues shrieked in alarm, Ineluki truly believed that his mind would be crushed under the shear pressure the spell was putting him under. He opened his eyes as a bolt of electricity ran down his spine, making him fall to his knees. The precious object still clutched tightly in his hand, he watched, half conscious, the statues dance. The light from the jewel lowered in intensity and everything grew foggy. Ineluki stared as two shapes seemed to curl and twist against some unknown force. Then, with a final cry and hit, the statues crumpled and fell. Ineluki fell with them with a shriek of pain as though the pain in his heart was the same as the guardians' when they died.  
  
********  
  
Aseldir was looking at the night stars when something disturbed his line of thoughts. Coming back to the present, he listened for the sound to come again. Nearly seconds after, a deep moan was heard. Turning around on his horse's back, the red-haired stared in amazement. The braided boy was moaning and mumbling intelligible things while still being unconscious. He soon stopped and the only word Aseldir managed to discern was : Tallien.  
  
********  
  
His eyelashes fluttered a few times before opening. The first thing Ineluki registered was that he was lying on his face on some hard and cold stone and that he was holding something warm in his hand. Pushing himself up with his hands, he sat cross-legged and rubbed his temple with his free hand. The walls were dancing and spinning as black spots danced before his eyes. It took some time before Ineluki remembered where he was and why. He looked closer and saw that the stone statues were now only a pile of rumbles.  
  
Amazement evident in his eyes, Ineluki stood up slowly as another dizzy spell assaulted him. He was hurting everywhere and felt drained like never before. Putting the chocker back around his neck and taking his gloves, he decided to turn back and head to his chambers. Now that the guardians were defeated for good, he could go back and rest. He wouldn't be able to summon anything in the mirror anyway.  
  
Ineluki went back down the corridor, looking more like a tired young man then a feared King. As he disappeared around the corner, he failed to notice a small shadow that had moved from its hiding place in the rumbles. The thing let out a small 'pip' and stretched its wings to follow the man.  
  
*********  
  
The first thought Heero had when he woke up was 'ouch'. His side hurt like hell and he wondered why until he remembered the conflict and the arrow. He snapped his head up in alarm, senses alert to any movement, only to widen his eyes. The last thing he knew was that he had been fighting in a snowstorm, had been injured and had fainted. Now, he was in a forest and the little bits of sky he could see were a pure dark blue sparkling with stars.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that Wufei was walking before him, apparently searching for something and that Duo was missing. Worry gripping his heart, he pushed Wing beside Shadowfax. The mare jumped when she felt the boy's legs tighten on her belly but gladly complied.  
  
"Wufei!" Heero called when he was just beside him. The Chinese boy had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the horse get closer until he heard his name.  
  
" Yuy! Are you feeling all right?" Wufei demanded, straining his neck in search of an injury other than the one at his side.  
  
" Fine enough. Where is Duo?" Heero shot back, waving the matter of his injury away.  
  
Wufei lowered his head, in a loss of words. Heero frowned but waited patiently for the answer although a bad feeling was nagging him. Fumbling with his reigns, Wufei took a deep breath and started to speak, avoiding eye contact with Heero.  
  
" He, disappeared." he finally managed to say.  
  
" Sorry?" the Japanese boy said, a feeble tremble in the voice.  
  
" After you fainted, you fell off your horse and Duo went to check on you, but a soldier blocked him. I didn't see the details, but Shinigami got scared of something and bolted away. By the time I was finished with the enemies, he was gone." Wufei explained, the words hard fought to get out.  
  
" Why didn't you search for him?" the Perfect Soldier asked next, his voice so cold and calm that the snow looked pretty hot. Wufei shivered.  
  
" I couldn't.you, you were bleeding to death, I couldn't see a meter away in the damned storm and, and I couldn't leave you there! I had to hurry!" the Chinese boy literally yelled the last part, furry getting him. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't do anything about it now.  
  
" I'm going back." Heero stated and turned Wing around.  
  
" Hum hum! Is he that good friend of yours, Master Wufei?"  
  
Heero jumped on his saddle and looked on his side. What had looked like a big, normal tree was now a big, abnormal talking tree.  
  
*********  
  
Duo's eyelids fluttered a little before opening. He was lying on something soft and warm. He tried to recognize his surroundings, but failed. Sitting up, he looked around in alarm. He was sitting in a small but comfortable bed in a little room. A single lamp hung on the other side of the room, throwing it's dancing shadows on the rock walls. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to understand. The last thing he remembered was falling from Shinigami in the snow.  
  
Jumping down the bed, he had to grab the wall in order not to fall. Just when the dizzy spell disappeared, a voice rang out.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
His soldier reflex kicking in, he turned around sharply, only to be attacked by another and worse case of dizziness. This time, if it hadn't been for two powerful hands holding him up, he would have kissed the ground.  
  
" Young men, all the same! Now, if you would lie back down." the stranger said while gently pushing Duo back on his bed.  
  
The braided boy looked at the man speaking in curiosity. He had to be in his early forties and had brown eyes sparkling with wisdom. His short black hair streaked with gray ones were placed in spikes, making an odd mix of young and old. Even if he was crouched, Duo could see that he was very tall.  
  
" Say, before I forget my manners, I am Zares Greenhoof, doctor and scientist of Rohan. I have been assigned to insure your recovery." the tall man introduced himself after making sure that Duo's fever wasn't too high. " You've got a pretty bad fever here, but it's coming down, slowly. When you were brought in, I never thought you'd make it through the night. You're one though little guy! But I have to say that I just had to look at you to know that you're in good shape. I've seen many young men in pretty good shape but you beat them all! I couldn't believe it at first when they barged in here with you and said it was an emergency and that they couldn't afford to loose a soldier as good as you. With your braid I thought you were a girl! But I just needed one look at your hands and I immediately knew that you were indeed a good fighter. And maybe something more, like some bits of a thief?"  
  
When Zares finally stopped talking, Duo shook his head in amazement. For one, he rarely knew anyone who could talk as much as him without breathing. Secondly, he was right with all he had said.  
  
" My brain's not too functional right now so excuse me if I didn't understand half of your speech. My name's Duo Maxwell and I'd like it of you didn't spread out that I have indeed been a thief when I was young." the braided boy replied and tried to stand up again.  
  
" Now, now, calm down. As your assigned doctor, I order you to stay in bed and SLEEP. I may sound light, but you are still in a critical state. If you refuse to sleep in the next five minutes, I'll give you something that'll knock you out for a good day. That reminds me, you have to take your medicine. Here." Zares ordered quickly, not making a single pause between his sentences.  
  
Walking away, he went to a dark corner Duo hadn't noticed. There was a small table littered with books and parchments. The tall man rummaged through the mess before finding what he was looking for. Going back to the bed, he showed Duo a small red nut.  
  
" Do I have to eat it?" Duo demanded untrustingly.  
  
" No, it's to put in your hair as a decoration. Of course you have to eat it." Zared said, exasperated, and forced the nut in Duo's palm.  
  
Duo looked at it for a while but didn't dare it eat. There was something about that nut that prevented him from putting it in his mouth.  
  
" For the love of God! Is it too hard? Do I have to masticate it for you first? Now eat before I force you!" the black-haired man menaced playfully. A smile spread on his face as he watched the braided boy eat it with a grimace. " See? It wasn't hard, wasn't it? Good night for now."  
  
Duo wasn't able to place two words together before he fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
The expression Heero wore at that precise moment was worth all the money in the world. Even with all his training, he couldn't prevent the pure surprised look to break his Perfect Soldier mask. Wufei let out a small snicker and moved Shadowfax towards him. The Japanese boy hadn't moved when he reached him.  
  
" Treebeard, this is one of the friends I've been looking for, Heero Yuy. Yuy, this is Treebeard, or Fangorn, oldest Ent and leader of the Fangorn Forest." Wufei introduced, barely containing his laughter. For Yuy to not be able to hide his emotions, it had to be a serious shock!  
  
The tree man waited patiently for Heero to say something but when it was evident that he wasn't about to get an answer, he took the first step.  
  
" So you are one of the precious friends Master Wufei has been searching. Hum hum, you do not need to be so shocked! You are making hasty judgments. Hasty, as always. Now, where are my manners? If you would like to follow me to my Ent House, it is barely fifty steps away." Fangorn boomed with his deep voice. That seemed to take Heero out of his trance. He turned to look at Wufei.  
  
" Is he really.?" he managed to say.  
  
" Yes, he is the one I've told you about. I suggest we follow him. The night is old and I am very tired." Wufei suggested and didn't wait for Heero before following Treebeard. The Perfect Soldier shook himself and joined them moments later.  
  
********  
  
Duo carefully stood up, making sure not to be too sudden. He knew he'd get dizzy and fall if he did and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Zared had finally fallen asleep on his pile of paperwork. The doctor had strictly forbidden him to get out of bed until he was satisfied and it seemed he never was. His fever had gone down fast and the braided boy had felt his strength come back with his breath. Still, the tall man refused to let him go.  
  
Shuddering against the coldness of the tiles on his bare feet, he moved silently towards the door. He wanted to talk to Aseldir badly and if it meant searching the whole castle, he would. He was worried about Wufei and especially Heero. He strongly believed that the arrow that had hit him had been poisoned. For the 'Perfect Soldier' to fall unconscious that fast because of a simple arrow, it had to be the same poison that Duo had gotten.  
  
Duo pushed the wooden door as quietly as he could and winced when it creaked loudly. He hurried out and began to walk down the hall. The floor was horribly cold and it seemed to freeze him completely. He crossed his arms on his chest in a vain attempt to keep his warmth for himself. Outside, light snow was falling and the pilot remembered bitterly that it was winter.  
  
He reached a staircase and meant to go downwards when a coughing fit got him. He had to lean against the wall as he was rocked by the coughs. His vision doubled for a few seconds and he stood there, resting a bit.  
  
" Duo!"  
  
The said boy cursed inwardly as Zared got out of the room and marched to him.  
  
" What is in that head of yours?! It's winter and you go wandering around, bare-foot and not clothed properly! I told you not to go out. If you do that again, I'll strap you to your bed until the rope marks are carved in your skin forever! You're lucky my sleep his light or I would never have heard that door and your cough. Geez, you are the most troublesome sick person I've ever had to take care of. Now you go back in bed and tell me what got into you to go out!"  
  
Duo complied half-heartedly. He had to admit that the warmth of the bed was appealing. Still, he desperately wanted to talk to Aseldir and it was not going to happen if he didn't do anything. He damned that 'over- sized mother hen' one last time before lying back in his bed.  
  
**********  
  
Heero stopped a second to wash the sweat off his forehead and catch his breath. It was early morning and the sun was pale in the horizon. The snow littering the ground had been stamped down by Treebeard's humongous feet and it allowed Heero to work easily. Since they had had a conversation with Treebeard, they had stayed at his 'house' for three days. The Japanese boy was growing tired. He was dead worried for Duo and all Teebeard could say was to wait until he got wind of where the braided pilot was. How, Heero didn't know, but Wufei assured him that it was trustworthy.  
  
Grabbing his sword, he practiced a few swings to clear his mind. A cold breeze blew and chilled him but he ignored it unconsciously. Since they had arrived he felt as if his soldier reflexes were getting dulled by the unusual lack of fights and battles. Training was the only way he could think of for preventing further lowering of his reflexes and, consequently, re-training.  
  
It was like a slap in the face. Heero just realized that he was getting used to this way of life. That simple thought had proven that he had been in Middle Earth for so long that he thought of it as a mere tourist country of Earth. His knees weakened and he sat heavily on the grass. For how long had they been here? For how long hadn't he piloted Wing Zero? For how long hadn't he even thought about the war and the scientist and OZ? Too long., he thought bitterly. And Quatre and Trowa? What had they become? They were fighting OZ alone now, would they be able to do it? Of course they would., he reminded himself harshly. Don't you dare doubt them just because you haven't seen them for a few months.  
  
A few months? But how many? Thinking back, he tried to count using the events they had gone through. First, I was in Rivendel for what, three, four weeks with Duo? Then, we fled and met Tom and continued for about another three weeks, or was it four? Anyway, we came up in that ghost village with the fox girl. Heero shivered at the memory but resumed his line of thought. After that we got caught near Helm's Deep and fought for about two, three days? Wufei found us and we left and walked for a week or two until we got to the wolves' cave. Finally, we got attacked and I've been waiting here for three days. Summed up it makes.two or three months??? I can't have been that short, it just can't have.  
  
At that very precise moment Wufei sat beside him and put his arms around his legs.  
  
" What's wrong Yuy?"  
  
Heero would have choked if it hadn't been for his habit of closing up any expression.  
  
" It's too late, by the way. I've seen your face a few seconds ago and I know something is wrong." the Chinese boy continued matter-of-factly, greatly annoying his fellow pilot.  
  
Heero cursed inwardly for his lack of control and decided it was time they got back into the less peaceful world of Earth. Still, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't felt like talking about his feelings, especially to Wufei. He had never did, maybe except a few times to Duo, and it wasn't going to start.  
  
" Very well." Wufei said at length, understanding that it would be of no use. " But before you completely start to ignore me, Treebeard said Duo was somewhere in Rohan."  
  
Heero immediately jumped at the statement and faced his fellow pilot. " How far is it?" he demanded coldly. He ignored the sudden look of anger on Wufei's face.  
  
" About a day's walk from the border. Treebeard will bring us there. But I can't guaranty it'll be easy to get in." Wufei replied, fury burning in his eyes.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I've had, a few problems with the local King."  
  
*********  
  
As soon as he reached his chambers, Ineluki let himself drop on the floor in exhaustion and leaned lazily against the wall. The climb up to his room had been the most painful one of his life. He was completely drained and the only thing keeping him awake was the constant pulse of the Black Elves' jewel against his neck.  
  
Soon it wasn't enough and he started to slide into sweet oblivion. Wonder if I should pay a visit to my territory? Maybe if I'm lucky the kid will be there. he thought before he fell asleep.  
  
He had barely shut an eyelid that a resonating cry came from in front of him. He stood up in surprise and looked around, suddenly quite awake, and searched for the intruder. Nobody should have been able to cross his protection spell!  
  
Again the high-pitched cry. Ineluki looked down and could only jump back a step due to the wall. Just at his feet was a small creature looking horribly like a dragon. He was sitting on its hind legs, long wings spread away from its silver body. His little head was cocked on one side and his red eyes were staring up at him innocently. When Ineluki didn't appear to move anytime soon, he crouched and flapped his proportionally long wings to fly to his level.  
  
" Pip?"  
  
The Sea Lord got a hold of himself and carefully reached out with his hand. The little gray dragon chirped happily and started twirling around the King's arm, gradually getting closer to his shoulder. Ineluki could only stare in amazement. He was captivated by the shimmering scales of the beast and the way the dark gray became an inferno when it caught a torch's flame.  
  
He was still admiring the dragon when he realized it was just beside his neck. The dragon yawned widely, showing small but viciously sharp teeth, curled around his neck and started sleeping.  
  
Ineluki was frozen under the surprise. He brought a shaking hand to the beast and felt it there, alive and real. His breathing was regular as any while sleeping and his body hot. He gently tried to remove it but stopped when he felt it tighten his grip around his neck, starting to choke him.  
  
Sighing deeply, he walked to his bed and slumped on it, just making the effort to remove his boots. He immediately fell asleep, the small dragon curled around his neck.  
  
******* The end *******  
  
YEAH!!! Finally!!! I repeat : I know I've taken a lot of time, but I've got no excuse. I just wasn't feeling like typing at all. Anyway, sincerely, don't expect the next one for quite some time. But don't worry, I WILL finish it.  
  
A-chan 


	18. Bull Duel

Well this chapter came faster then the other. It's a start.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Lord of the Rings. Everything else is mine.  
  
Warnings: If you've read everything so far, I don't think there's anything worth warning you about.  
  
Beta-readers: thanks Ki-Ball!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Ineluki blinked twice to make sure that what he was seeing was real. The little silver dragon was still coiled around his neck, sleeping soundly. The King shook it gently to awake it but it only tightened its hold on his neck, slowly digging its tiny but sharp claws in his skin in order not to be removed. Scratching his skull thoughtfully, Ineluki wondered what to do with the beast. As far as he knew, every dragon of Middle Earth had been killed and it also was a decimated creature on his lands. Yet this one was truly alive, its breathing regular against the tender flesh of the King's neck.  
  
" Hey, wake up." He whispered. To his great surprise and relief, the dragon woke up. After a few flutters of his wings, it took flight and stretched in the air right before Ineluki. It blinked and its bright yellow eyes stared at the King for a few seconds before he cried out in happiness and started twirling in the air.  
  
Sighing, Ineluki decided to ignore it and made his way down the stone stairs to the large dinning room. As soon as he entered, a servant scrambled from the shadows and served him a hot and fresh meal. After a few bites, Ineluki got the impression that he was being watched. Turning around, he spotted the little dragon. It was perched on the back of his chair, head cocked on one side and tail twirling rapidly. When their eyes made contact, it flew down and landed on the table before the King's meal. After sniffing it inquisitively, he snapped off a piece of buttered bread covered in honey. He chewed intensively, swallowed, let out a small cry and started to eat the bread eagerly.  
  
" Hey! Don't eat it all!" he whispered, deeply conscious of the many guards and servants around. He didn't want them to hear the tone of his voice, having to keep the 'evil king' act. He grabbed the food away from the famished beast, tore the bread and gave it one half. The dragon finished it in a few mouthfuls and cried in demand.  
  
Sitting very straight and imposing, he ordered coldly for more. Once the servant had ran away, he allowed himself to haunch a little and observed the beast. It was sniffing at the plate, searching for more food. When the second serving arrived, Ineluki let it eat it all and contented himself with watching.  
  
" Hurry up little guy, I don't have all day." The King encouraged. When the dragon was indeed finished, he grabbed it carefully and put it on his shoulder. The beast was a bit startled but when he was safely installed, he cried in joy and started moving from one shoulder to the other.  
  
Ineluki imposingly made his way down the castle and towards the Mirror of Sauron. As always, guards stood straight in fright while he passed. He knew that the dragon felt his stiffness as he too had stopped moving and fooling around and was sitting importantly on his shoulder, perfectly still.  
  
Once in front of the piles of broken stones he sighed in relief. Even if he knew that the guardians were definitively destroyed, he could still feel their power lingering in the air. The dragon flew down towards the remains and sniffed them. Then, to the King's amazement and surprise, he started to glow and so did the rumbles. After a few seconds, they vanished and the dragon spit out a bit of fire in victory before flying back on Ineluki's shoulder.  
  
" Well, it looks like you have more power than I thought. Interesting." Then something clicked in his mind. " You wouldn't be the guardians, would you?" It made perfect sense. The beast looked like the dragons but with one head less and small in size. Ineluki couldn't feel anything dangerous from the little guardian but it still reminded him of the stone statues.  
  
" I think you'll be useful. How about giving you a name? Let's see. How about Draak (1)?" Draak cried happily. " Well, it's settled. Now, let's go in shall we?" Ineluki decided, walking carefully to the door. Draak piped in agreement and the moment the King had opened the door, he flew in the large circular room and zoomed around.  
  
Ignoring the little dragon, Ineluki walked to the Mirror and did the procedures in order to be able to see past the water's reflection. For the first time in quite a while, the image came quickly and clearly. First, he sought Helm's Deep and watched as men repaired the damages. There were only a few soldiers that meant that they didn't expect an attack. Afterwards, he searched for the three foreign boys. The first he found in Rohan. Ineluki was pleasantly surprised to see him sick and in bed but didn't doubt that he would heal soon. His braid caught his attention for the first time. It reminded him of the boy's of his dreamland. Still, he didn't pay too much attention since physical appearance wasn't something to be based on in dreams. The chestnut boy was a sitting, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed and figure set in a frown. Just when the King was about to change the picture, he opened his eyes and Ineluki was surprised by the change. They had turned an icy storm of violet. His whole face was a frowning mask of power, danger, and menace.  
  
" So this is the boy who scared Lent into treason. Strange." Ineluki thought and changed the picture.  
  
This time, he watched as the two other boys rode out of Fangorn and out onto the plains of Rohan. He guessed that they were going to meet with the longhaired boy. Cutting his link with the Mirror of Sauron, he looked up to where Draak was doing acrobatics.  
  
" Get down. I have lots of things to arrange." He snapped rather rudely. Now that the three boys were reuniting again he had to act fast before they established a stronghold in Rohan. Also, he had been too soft on them since Helm's Deep's victory and he still had a plan to put into action. If it meant getting out his short temper again, he would do it.  
  
He waited a few seconds and Draak was still having fun around the room. Shrugging, Ineluki walked away. Just when he was about to close the door, a flash of silver shot out of the crack. Draak quickly landed on the King's shoulder and cried in alarm. Ineluki laughed at the distress in his voice and resumed his walk down the wall.  
  
Once upstairs, he called a war meeting. His generals and strategists arrived quickly, taking place around the large table. Everyone cast curious glances at the small dragon on his shoulder, stiff as a statue and piercing eyes taking everything into account. If he hadn't been so small, they would all have felt threatened. Still, no one asked any question, knowing their King to be short-tempered on his choices.  
  
When everyone was assembled, Ineluki started to discuss the matter of an attack on Rohan. There was a lot of disagreements and after a few hits; they managed to come to a decision.  
  
They were to attack Rohan in a week.  
  
********  
  
" I sure wished Duo had decided another city to land in."  
  
Heero looked side-ways to Wufei. The Chinese boy was staring at the city with reluctance. It was set against the side of a big mountain but unlike Helm's Deep, there weren't many defensive walls. It was a city that had always preferred to stay neutral, even in the middle of the conflict against Sauron. Even if it had decided to go against Sauron in the end, there was never a battle in their plains or walls.  
  
" Let's go." Heero deadpanned, spurring Wing into the plains full of horses.  
  
" If I'm with you you can be sure we'll be arrested as soon as we cross the gate." Wufei warned, his hands clutching Shadowfax's mane so hard that his knuckles were white.  
  
Heero simply shrugged than froze. He looked all around as if searching for something before freezing his gaze at the sky.  
  
" What's wrong?" his fellow pilot inquired, his frown deepening.  
  
" We're being watched again. I don't know who does, but I'm starting to get tired of it." He answered bitterly. Then, a crazy idea crossed his mind. " Wufei, you know the necklace you brought from Isengard?"  
  
" What about it?" Wufei replied.  
  
" Legolas called it the Alliance Necklace didn't he?"  
  
" Yes." the Chinese boy really wondered what the Perfect Soldier had in mind.  
  
" Do you think Saruman would have mentioned it in his journal?"  
  
After an inquisitive look to his partner, Wufei took out the said book and started to leaf through it. " Might be long, the man wrote a lot."  
  
" Just make sure that if we're searched they don't find it." Heero whispered dangerously. Wufei, in surprise, looked up and groaned. He quickly hid the journal and stopped Shadowfax.  
  
" What are you doing?" the Perfect Soldier asked impatiently.  
  
" You should do the same. I don't fancy they'll let us keep our horses. Just let Wing go with Shadowfax. When we'll need them, they'll be there." Wufei replied while getting off the silver horse. It whinnied as if asking what was going on but the Chinese boy just walked away. Understanding, the Mearas trotted towards Fangorn, Wing following eagerly.  
  
" If they lock us up, we wait for a week for some news of Duo. After that we escape and search ourselves." The Japanese boy stated when they were just in front of the gates.  
  
" I think it'll be easy compared to OZ's cells." Wufei sneered as a guard slowly made his way towards them.  
  
As he watched the guard get closer, Heero started to feel dizzy and his arrow wound began to itch. He had considered the possibility for a long time but now that the symptoms had popped up, his assumptions were confirmed.  
  
" Do you think they'll let us see a doctor if we really need one. Even if we're prisoners?" he quickly asked.  
  
" Probably, but I don't know this place's mentality." Wufei answered. " Why, are you?"  
  
" Hey you!"  
  
Wufei groaned deeply as he recognized the guard. He was one of those who had chased after him the night he had escaped. Now there was no chance they'd evade capture.  
  
********  
  
Duo was fuming. Zares had left without allowing him to leave the room and to make sure that he didn't leave, he had locked the door. From outside. He was sitting against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, thinking. He wanted to talk to Aseldir and Zares refused to go and find him.  
  
He was still thinking when someone entered the room. He opened his eyes slowly but didn't look at the person.  
  
" Duo, how are you?"  
  
The braided boy snapped his head up and blinked before recognizing the red-haired man.  
  
" Aseldir! Finally! I've wanted to talk to you. Where is Zares?" Duo asked in a rush, getting up and stretching.  
  
" Please calm down. I have good and bad news. First, Zares is down in the dungeons taking care of a sick prisoner. He sends me to tell you that you can leave the room as you wish from now on." Duo sighed in relief. " That's the good news. The bad one is that Heero and Wufei are now prisoners and that Heero is the one being healed."  
  
" What? Since when are they here?" the American boy demanded, lowering his voice into a cold even tone.  
  
" They brought them in just before noon. I'm allowed to bring you to them." The soldier replied, deeply conscious of the ball of anger standing before him.  
  
" Why are they in?" the braided pilot asked next, starting to change.  
  
" I don't know the details, but Wufei did some infraction. Heero has also been arrested because of complicity."  
  
" Can they be set free?"  
  
" I don't know but Faramir has agreed to hold a private trial for them. I don't doubt that if we play our cards carefully, they'll be set free."  
  
" Good. Please lead the way then." Duo said, a light in his eyes. He was waiting by the door, obviously nervous. Aseldir didn't know if Duo had realized it, but when he had entered, his eyes had been that storm he had seen in Helm's Deep. It had disappeared the moment he had looked at him, but still.  
  
Leading the way, Aseldir went down staircase after staircase, along dark corridors and halls until Duo was sure they were lost. Just when he was about to ask a question, Aseldir stopped beside a door.  
  
" They're in here. That's where we place the less dangerous criminals."  
  
Duo sneered at that. Even if they didn't have any bad intentions -yet- they were the most dangerous prisoners they'd ever have in their life. He followed the red-haired man inside and was astonished by how empty the place was. There were many cells, but none were occupied. He looked around expectantly and a smile brightened his face when he saw Zares get out of the farthest cell.  
  
The large man walked to them and saluted Duo brightly. " I'm happy you're looking so good! I never doubted you'd heal quickly young man. And don't worry for your friend; he's going to be fine. No offence meant but he's even tougher than you! I've never seen someone with so much stamina at that age. Even an adult wouldn't compare! The effects of the poison probably won't disappear completely before about a week or two but his life is no longer threatened."  
  
Seeing the impatient look on Duo's face, Zares laughed and left, taking Aseldir with him. The red-haired soldier protested a little but followed anyway. When they were gone, Duo sprinted to the cell Zares had left from.  
  
" Maxwell!" Wufei shouted, getting up from his position against the wall and walking to the bars. " You're here!"  
  
" No, I'm still in the blizzard. Of course I'm here Wu-man! Are you alright?" the braided boy demanded, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor.  
  
" I'm fine, but Yuy." the Chinese boy hesitated, pointing to Heero. He was lying on the floor, sleeping.  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile in relief. He was so happy they were both fine, that they were both here with him even though bars separated them and they still had to find a way to get free.  
  
" He's going to be fine. I had the same type of injury but it took me barely a night to recover once I got the medicine. He's probably going to wake up soon. Anyways, what happened to you?" Duo demanded, preparing to hear a long story.  
  
Wufei was obviously nervous even if he tried to stay neutral. He told the whole story but at some places he had to search for his words. Duo listened patiently but he couldn't help but wonder at why Wufei, the ever- angry man, was looking so embarrassed. In the middle of it, Duo snickered and looked at Wufei direct in the eyes.  
  
" That's what happened! Don't mind it." Duo added quickly when he saw the expression on Wufei's face. " I understand your reasons. You did well anyways; I'm here and healthy. Don't worry I tell you."  
  
Wufei nodded grimly and continued his story. " We reached Fangorn soon after the blizzard finished and found Treebeard. We waited at his place until he found out where you were. It took three days. On the fourth, today, we arrived and were arrested."  
  
" What did you do to get arrested? Aseldir told me you did something bad here." Duo asked curiously, a mischievous light in his eyes.  
  
" Didn't you listen when I told my story? When I got here I asked for a horse but they got suspicious and wanted to keep me here. I escaped but it meant killing a few guards."  
  
" That's all? They're easily angry. Damn, I don't know if you'll be set free." The braided cursed.  
  
" Then we'll escape."  
  
The two boys turned towards the voice and were glad to see Heero get up and walk to sit beside Wufei.  
  
" Yup, but wait a bit. There's going to be a trial for you two. Wait to know what they've decided before escaping." Duo explained quickly what Aseldir had said and the three of them started to plan an escape, not that it was difficult when you looked at where they were.  
  
Duo stayed with them for the rest of the day and returned early in the morning. They passed the next few days in the same way, talking and trying to stay patient. Then, the fifth day, four guards came in the early evening. Aseldir, who was one of them, walked to them seriously and unlocked the door to their cell.  
  
" Faramir will see you now."  
  
*********  
  
It's useless to say that the tension in the room was palpable. They were in a small stone room. Faramir was sitting on a high-backed chair and before him were kneeling Wufei and Heero. They were both restrained with ropes and Duo could see how much it cost them both to be so submissive. A step behind Faramir stood Aseldir, to his left and Zares to his right. Duo was allowed to stand in the shadows if he didn't interfere. At the opposite wall stood a line of guards blocking any escape attempt.  
  
" Chang Wufei, you are accused of treason and murder. Yuy Heero, you are suspected of complicity. As of now, Chang is condemned to being hanged publicly," Wufei stirred at that but managed to remain calm. " And Yuy is to remain imprisoned until released, if one day he is. We will now listen to your defence, and the judgment may change. Aseldir, please proceed." Faramir stated slowly and importantly. He was looking at Wufei with barely contained rage.  
  
Aseldir stood behind Wufei and untied him. He then motioned him to explain himself.  
  
Wufei took a while before speaking, not being used to being in a trial. " I have nothing to excuse myself for. I am accused of treason, but I do not recall swearing any oath to anybody. I have been restrained without reason, and I had something to do that couldn't wait. If I had to kill to do it, then be it. As it proved later, had I waited a bit longer I would have failed."  
  
Faramir leaned forward. " Really? Then how do you explain stealing the horse Shadowfax? You should have realized its worth by now."  
  
" In fact, I did. But I don't believe the word 'steal' is appropriated. Firstly, he was the only horse on the plains in the middle of the night while in the day; the hills are filled with horses. The fact that you did not bring it inside the city proves that it is not really yours. Secondly, I heard that he belonged to Gandalf the Grey and that after he left for the West, he became a wild horse and wouldn't allow anybody to ride. So, technically, he belongs to Gandalf, not to you, and since he didn't allow you to ride but I could, I think he followed me of his own accord." Wufei retorted hotly.  
  
Fuming, Faramir searched for something to reply. " And what was the reason for your haste? What did you have to do that meant killing?"  
  
" If you remember correctly, I barely asked for a horse that could bare me while I searched for my friends. You have the proof right here. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell." The Chinese boy replied. He was clearly playing with Faramir.  
  
" But how can you prove that their life was indeed threatened when you found them, that if you had waited a bit they would have died?"  
  
" I believe you've heard of the Slaughter of the Maze? I found my friends in a tight spot there. If I hadn't helped them they probably would have died. I forgot, you were there too. I believe we helped more than you did." Wufei said a bit viciously. It was true that Faramir had been there but nobody had seen him in the battle.  
  
Faramir grumbled something but said nothing clearly. He stopped to think then turned to Aseldir. The red-haired man nodded and he untied Heero.  
  
" Even if I am severe with the laws, I cannot bring myself to accuse you, master Yuy. I have heard of your exploits in battle and strength. I cannot imprison you only because you are the friend of Chang. You are released of all charges."  
  
Duo sighed in relief from his place but quickly remembered that Wufei was still in trouble.  
  
" For you, Chang, I cannot decide yet. Your present punishment remains, but I will think this over carefully. If in two days I haven't been convinced that you deserve to be released, you will be hanged." Faramir decided and meant to close the matter.  
  
" Wait-a-minute!"  
  
Every head turned to Duo who jumped from the shadows and placed himself between Heero and Wufei.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are, deciding the fate of his life like that? I can understand if it's someone from your city, but we aren't so by OUR laws, you have no fucking power over us! You can imprison us, at best, but you'll have to wait for our country to decide what to do with us. If you don't, you'll have another enemy on your shoulders except Lord Ineluki." Duo countered, fiercely defending his comrades.  
  
" How dare you! I am the King here! You will do as I say!" Faramir cried out, jumping on his feet. Zares and Aseldir moved forward, ready to restrain him.  
  
" I only know one person who can order me what to do, and it's not you! The same goes for Heero and Wufei. As for the king, I don't give a shit about it. You are not MY king so I don't feel obliged to obey you. And the two of them either. And by the way, isn't Helm's Deep part of your territory? I don't think you would still have it if we hadn't been there. Who do you think thought of the way to defeat them in the caves? I believe you have about nothing to do with it." The braided boy sneered. Everybody was frozen on the spot, staring at the boy who was defying the king.  
  
" Oh, and if you have a heart, you'll understand his reasons. He's totally right when he says that without him, Heero and me would be dead meat. Do you really think he's lying? We got separated again and I ended up here. Do you really think he would have come back, knowing he'd probably get arrested, if he didn't really want to find me? I think you're only using this as an excuse for your revenge for Shadowfax." Duo concluded, taking his breath.  
  
Faramir was wide-eyed and couldn't believe what he heard, even if he knew it was totally true. Everyone waited for him to think. It took the King about fifteen minutes to decide.  
  
" Chang Wufei is to be confronted by the Bull Duel. If he succeeds, he will be released of all charges." He finally stated.  
  
This time it was Zares who protested.  
  
" The Bull Duel?! On a kid? Have you lost your mind?! He's never going to make it! Please reconsider my Lord." The doctor pleaded. The three boys looked confusedly at him. Nobody had said anything about what it was.  
  
" Chang will be faced by the Bull Duel this evening." Faramir repeated more imposingly.  
  
Zares fidgeted a bit, opened his mouth to reply but closed it as soon. " Yes my Lord."  
  
********  
  
Every important person and a few villagers gathered around a fence in the castle's courtyard. The evening was starting to become the night as the sun sank lower and lower. Heero and Duo stood on the fence and the braided boy tried to ask what a Bull Duel was but he didn't get any answer.  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this." The American boy whispered as he watched Wufei be blindfolded and have his left arm attached to his back. " At least he's alive."  
  
The black-haired boy was then conducted into the middle of the ring. The person beside him stopped to face the crowd.  
  
" This Bull Duel will end when the bull is disabled! The challenger is given a sword but must stay blindfolded and handicapped. Let the challenge begin!"  
  
Duo swore everything he knew when the gate at the far end of the ring was lifted. A huge black bull came charging out. He looked around, his huge hooves pounding on the ground, and spotted Wufei. Encouraged by the crowd, he charged at him. Wufei managed to jump to the side and avoided being rammed and impaled. He knelt and readied his katana.  
  
" Wufei is good with his katana but handicapped as he is, he will not make it." Heero deadpanned but his white knuckles betrayed him.  
  
" No shit. DAMN WUFEI MOVE!" the braided boy yelled over the tumult. It seemed that he heard him as he jumped to the side and once again barely escaped. " We have to think of a way and quick."  
  
They watched Wufei try and attack the bull, Duo always yelling for him when he had to move and where. The Chinese boy was now paying a lot of attention to that particular voice nearly covered by the frantic yells of the crowd. For now, it proved to save his skin a couple of times.  
  
" The wolves." Heero suddenly said. " Tell him to remember the wolves."  
  
" What about them?" he demanded, and then it clicked. " WUFEI, REMEMBER THE WOLVES!!!!" Duo bellowed as loud as he could to make sure that he was heard.  
  
The Chinese boy froze in the middle of a movement, proof that he had indeed heard. He seemed to think a little before dropping on the ground and sitting cross-leg, his katana set on his lap.  
  
" I hope it'll work." Duo pleaded, watching as the bull charged for the still form.  
  
The cries of the crowd slowly dimmed as they took in what they were seeing. As it neared the sitting boy, the bull slowed down and stopped just before him. They seemed to have frozen as minutes flew by. Then, to everyone's surprise, the bull let himself fall on the ground, even if he was still breathing. Wufei removed his blindfold and sat on the huge beast. It took a few seconds for the crowd to react but when it did, it broke into applause.  
  
" Damn he scared me to hell." Duo sighed in relief. He was about to jump over the fence to join his partner when someone grabbed his arm. The braided boy gave a cry of surprise and looked at the person holding him. The soldier was panting and fighting to remain a little calm.  
  
" Where is Lord Faramir? Quick! The Sea Lord's army is marching! They're attacking us!"  
  
******* The End *******  
  
(1): Draak means dragon in Dutch.  
  
I won't even dare to say if the next chapter's going to be updated quickly or not, I don't know. I have a tiny feeling it will but don't base yourself on that.  
  
A-chan 


	19. Kidnapping

I just watched the movie The Two Towers recently and realized that there are a lot of things different to what I write. I'm following the books, not the movies, so it's normal. And it's been an awful while since I last read them so some things may be really different but I'm trying to stay as faithful as I can.  
  
Warnings: Nothing really. This chapter is mainly an insight on what each character his thinking. Not everyone though, I don't want to torture you too much^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Lord of the Rings.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Duo lazily nudged a bit of snow off his foot and stretched. The sun had almost disappeared, casting shy rays onto the glittering whiteness. After barely stiffening a yawn, he crossed his arm behind his head and let himself fall back on the snow. He was getting slightly tired due to the fact that he still wasn't perfectly healed. He and the two other pilots had decided to come and rest a bit outside in the coolness of the evening. It was still early winter and the temperature was still warm.  
  
Huddled in his red wool coat, the braided boy turned on his side. Heero was leaning against a trunk, talking with Wufei about the news. Duo had since long abandoned trying to even be interested with the conversation. As much as he cared, Ineluki could cause only a little damage to Rohan. The people here were cold towards strangers, even more towards ex- outlaws. Even with all his hate against Faramir, he didn't want the entire city burnt to the ground. Still, he knew that they only had to make a stand in the mountains covering their back to win the fight, whatever Ineluki brought against the city of horses.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he chased the thoughts away from his head. He had long since decided that he wouldn't be involved in this war. Helm's Deep had been an exception because they had to find Wufei. Now, he didn't have any reason to fight in this oncoming battle and risk to loose his life.  
  
A small breeze blew and managed to crawl under Duo's skin. Shuddering once or twice, the American boy brought his knees to his chin. Night was falling and the temperature with it. The sun was a bloody red, announcing a sunny tomorrow. Duo noted with pleasure at how the rays made Heero's hair shine. They were a mix of his usual chocolate brown but the sun made red and cinnamon reflects dance in his messy hair. His eyes were now one of the purest blues enhanced with a touch of gold. The exterior colour was his usual cobalt blue, but around the irises dark gold stripes crossed over the blue as if trying to mix together.  
  
With a small sigh, Duo told himself for the hundredth time that Heero was truly gorgeous. He had surprised himself with that thought many times already, but here, in this scenery and clothed like he was in heavy wool clothes, it was a magnificent sight.  
  
An itch appeared in his eyes and he rubbed them, deciding to close them for a while. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
******  
  
Heero and Wufei stopped talking and cast a quick glance to the sleeping pilot. His breathing was slow and regular and his face was peaceful. The Chinese boy reverted his gaze back to the shorthaired boy and snickered silently. Middle Earth really was a mysterious place. Even the Perfect Soldier couldn't hide his feelings for the braided boy. Wufei had noticed them a few times already and he was sure Trowa and Quatre also had. It seemed that only the two concerned sides were ignorant.  
  
Shrugging slightly, he coughed discreetly to get the Japanese boy's attention back. Two cold blue eyes fixed themselves on him, any sign of an emotion gone.  
  
" We shouldn't get involved in this battle. I doubt they'll let us, but just in case they ask, I will refuse." The Chinese boy declared. Heero nodded his agreement.  
  
" They already refused our help for a defensive plan. I don't think Faramir will lower himself in asking ex-outlaws for some help." Heero replied, leaning heavily against the trunk. His side was starting to itch him and he was getting dizzy.  
  
" I think they already understood that their only chance is to make a stand in the mountains. They don't have the walls to fight them off from the city." Wufei continued and noticed Heero's tiredness. " Anyways, we'll have to wait until they come up with a decision. I suggest we go to sleep. Go and wake him up, I'll go and find Zares."  
  
Heero reluctantly watched Wufei leave and stood up. He didn't want to wake Duo up; he seemed so calm and peaceful. But he couldn't leave him in the snow like that; he'd freeze to death. Sighing deeply, he crouched beside the sleeping boy and shook him gently. The braided boy frowned and finally opened an eyelid. He blinked once, twice, and groaned.  
  
" Ro, what dya want?" he croaked and sat.  
  
Instead of answering, Heero turned heels and started towards the castle. Grunting and rubbing his eyes with his palms, Duo slowly followed.  
  
******  
  
Faramir was staring at his folded hands intensively. The news of the marching army was upsetting, especially since Rohan had never done anything to make enemies, even while Sauron's war. But now, right out of the ruins of Mordor was coming an enormous army. He knew he'd easily win with the strategy they came up with. That wasn't why he was upset. It was why they had to defend themselves. He couldn't find any answer and it unnerved him. And those boys.  
  
Groaning, Faramir rested his head in his palms. Those three boys were a problem worst then the oncoming battle. He had sent messengers all over the continent in search of any clues on who they really were and where they came from but to no avail. He had managed to find that Duo Maxwell had first appeared in the Shire while Heero Yuy was first seen in Rivendel. It was the only info he had on them and it wasn't anything worthy. He hated himself for what he was doing to them, but he had no choice. Lord Ineluki was clearly forcing war on Middle Earth and they could be spies, but they were still kids in his eyes.  
  
Remembering how he had met them, he came to the conclusion that whoever side's they were on, they were highly dangerous. They had proved to be valuable fighters and ingenious strategists. Chang couldn't be compared with when he used his strange sword and his taming of Shadowfax was an incredible thing. Maxwell, well he didn't know much except what Aseldir had told him. He believed he was a great archer and an even better knife- thrower. Aseldir also insisted that he could be cold and emotionless in battle, which was still to be proved. Besides, Zares confirmed his theories about his skills. Lastly was that Yuy guy. He was the most mysterious of all, although Aseldir insisted that he was the best warrior of them all. Faramir was intimidated by that boy and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to know all about them in order to know if he could trust them or not.  
  
" My Lord?"  
  
Faramir looked up with tired eyes and sighed deeply. He had forgotten that Zares and Aseldir were still in the room, waiting for his last orders. He hadn't told them, but they knew they were waiting for his verdict on the three boys.  
  
" Zares, are Master Yuy and Maxwell fit for battle?" he demanded, allowing his exhaustion to leak through his voice.  
  
The doctor/scientist thought for a moment and shook his head negatively. " They're well enough to go around and do whatever pleases them, but they wouldn't last through a battle. At least for Master Maxwell I'm sure. Master Yuy appears to be able to fight, but I prefer not to take any risk. The poison coursing his veins is very tricky."  
  
The King nodded absent-mindedly. He then leaned against his chair and stared at the roof for a while. The two subordinates waited patiently.  
  
" Aseldir, go and inform Master Chang that he is to fight with us. Tell him it's to prove his good intentions and that if he does, nobody in this city will have anything to hold against him and his friend anymore."  
  
" If he refuses?" Aseldir ventured, standing up to leave already.  
  
Faramir shrugged. " I don't know, I really don't. All I want is one more man on the battlefield. But if he refuses, find something to persuade him. I don't know; tell him any lie that will do. Maybe threaten is friends if you need. Anything's fine, just get him on the battlefield."  
  
" Yes my Lord." After a small bow, the red-haired hurried out of the room.  
  
" As for you, my good Zares, I'm charging you of leading the citizens to safety in the mountains. I'm sure you'll be able to empty the city before tomorrow night." Faramir said with a small smile to the tall man.  
  
" Of course my Lord. May I suggest I tell Miss Fidz for help?" The man asked after he got up.  
  
Faramir blinked twice then burst out laughing. " Of course! She'll be pretty happy to help. Go and warn her now."  
  
Laughing himself, Zares bowed and left. Once the tall man had closed the door, Faramir closed his eyes and sighed painfully. Rubbing at his eyes with his palms, he groaned. Everything was going wrong since Gandalf had left for the West. When would peace really be reached? Would they always have to walk with a sword over their head?  
  
With those last thoughts in his head, Faramir retreated to his chambers.  
  
******  
  
Wufei was making his way through the rock chambers and corridors to his room in a sort of dazed dream. Since he had arrived, he hadn't had found the time to think, and some unconscious part of his mind refused to. He had been raised in a rational world to live as a rational person. But now he found himself in an unknown world that exceeded reason. As he watched the people live and think, he felt as if he was listening to one old fairy tale. Everything was different, worked differently. It all seemed so irrational compared to what he had been raised to live with. After barely two months and a half in this world, he found that piece of his mind still living for his logical world fade and die. Everything he had learned, his training, his instincts, were slowly giving way. As soon as he had realized that that little spark was fading, he had stopped living in Middle Earth. He refused to see it as a world but as a dream. Middle Earth wasn't real.  
  
The Chinese boy stopped when he passed before a window. The curtains were gently flowing with the slight breeze and moonlight glistened on the solid rock. Ignoring the biting coldness of the wind, Wufei undid his ponytail, crossed his arms against the windowsill and sighed deeply. Silence reigned over Rohan as the people peacefully slept, ignorant to the danger. Faramir had refused to let them know, giving them their last nightmares free night for a while. He looked up at the full moon. It was beautiful, glowing in the dark sky. But it wasn't real. The wind playing in his hair, the cold biting his bones, it was all fake. Soon, he would wake up. The moon won't shine in a star-filled sky anymore but beside colonies. The green fields will give way to giant cities. Guns and mobile suits will replace the arrows and swords and the war will concern him again.  
  
As he tried to convince himself that all this wasn't real, his defences faltered and weakened. He unconsciously thought that, if this world was a dream, it was much better than Earth. It was peaceful, even in the middle of a war. It was beautiful and calm and opposed everything he had been forced to follow. He was free in Middle Earth.  
  
The cold finally convincing him, he pushed himself away from the window and closed it. The castle was hard enough to warm without an open window. Turning around to resume his way to his chambers, he froze when he saw a small person staring at him from the shadows. Wufei frowned and put a careful hand on the guard of his katana.  
  
" Come out."  
  
Iyaren stepped out of the shadows. He was shaking badly even with the heavy cloak covering him and his hair was sparkled with melting snow. His brown eyes were shining with an unnatural light and staring at him without blinking.  
  
Wufei let go of his katana. " What is it?" he demanded gently but firmly enough to let him know he was in a hurry.  
  
The young boy snapped out of his trance and seemed to only realize that he had been staring. Stuttering apologies, he bowed clumsily and started to remove the snow from his hair, which resulted in making them even messier.  
  
" I'm sorry Sir. I, Zares has given me a message for you. He, he asked you to, to." he tried to explain, his attention now fixed on the floor.  
  
" Asked me what?" Wufei continued, exasperated by his stuttering.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Iyaren tried to regain control of his thoughts. When he had calmed down a little, he finished his sentence. " He said that Lord Faramir asks you to join the battle against Ineluki."  
  
Wufei snorted and smirked. " Tell him I have no intention of helping them. This war doesn't concern me." He declared and walked away. He barely heard what Iyaren said next. Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned around. " What did you say?" he asked. He had heard something but he preferred not to believe it.  
  
Iyaren raised his head and looked at him, his eyes imploring. " Zares said that if you do not help, Faramir has no reason to help your friends and that he will order him to stop treating your friends. He said it would be greatly dangerous for their health."  
  
Swearing everything he knew in Chinese, Wufei punched the wall. Turning on Iyaren, who was cowering in his corner, he ordered him to tell him what he had to do. The boy kept changing what he said and was stuttering so bad that the Asian boy finally told him to bring him to Zares. The young boy nodded quickly and hurried away.  
  
Wufei followed, fuming. Faramir had crossed the line. He'd pay for that one day.  
  
******  
  
The city woke up early the next morning to the public shouters. They mainly gathered around a young man perched beside the magnificent statue of a horse in the square. Talking in whispers in order not to cover the man, they listened anxiously. Rumours had circulated during the night and they were scared of knowing if it was true.  
  
The man suddenly stopped to make sure that what was written wasn't false. After a long dramatic pause, which kept the crowd in suspense, he took in a big shaky breath and shouted the rest.  
  
The people gaped at him for a while, then recovered from the shock and ran to their homes, stepping on each other to get there as soon as possible. They wanted to get in the caves as quickly as they could.  
  
******  
  
Duo watched the bustle below from his window and sighed. He was glad he hadn't been asked to fight, but he was reluctant to go and hide in the caves while others fought for him. He had been trained for war and it was hard for him to go against his habits.  
  
Thinking back, he realized how easy it had become to go against his instincts. He had noticed the change with his two comrades as well. They were more open, emotional. Heero was much less obsessed with missions and wars, even going back! Wufei had seemed to be able to forget his anger a bit. Middle Earth was changing them slowly, bit by bit, and smoothening the rough edges they had formed along the war. It probably wasn't the best thing to happen, but they would probably get their old habits again once they got back. It was like riding a bike, you can't forget it.  
  
A chill filled the room and he crossed his arms over his chest to protect himself against the coolness of the morning. A shudder ran down his spine but Duo doubted that it was only due to the cold. He liked this world, loved it even, but he couldn't live here peacefully while he ignored how the war was fairing in Earth. This war didn't concern him, he could always withdraw to a calm village where he'd be left alone, but the war against OZ did concern him and he was a masterpiece on the giant check board. What would happen to the colonies if he decided to abandon them? Not to mention that Heero and Wufei were in the same position because of him.  
  
His friends, he missed them. Quatre, Trowa, Howard and all the others. It killed him not to know what had happened to them for more then two months. He would be worried for everyone one of Middle Earth too, but never as much as his comrades. He knew he had to leave, but how?  
  
" Master Maxwell! You close that window right now or you'll worsen your cold! What is in that head of yours, opening a window in winter!?"  
  
The braided turned sharply to come nose to forehead with a small, plump woman. She had heard hands on her hips in a consternate gesture. He face was contorted with anger but he spotted a small glint of amusement in her eyes.  
  
" Who are you?" he asked, surprised. He quickly stepped away when she stomped to the window and closed it roughly.  
  
" Mary Fidz. I've been charged to get all the people of the castle out and into the caves. You and your stoic friend are the only ones left." The said Mary answered, rummaging through drawers and chests for objects she thought would be useful.  
  
Duo watched, half surprised, half amused, Miss Fidz pile cloak, shirt, pants, gloves and many other things made especially for cold winters. Seeing his wondering look, she sighed and stopped.  
  
" The caves are colder then outside itself and with no way or warming them up. You'll have to bring a couple of blankets to make sure not to freeze to death. We also don't know how long we'll be in there so I brought you two some food. It's in the bag over there." She explained, pointing to an old and ragged wool bag. " Now, please hurry and leave as soon as possible. Just follow the mob going to the caves. Good day."  
  
She disappeared as soon as she had arrived and with a contained laughed, Duo dressed and prepared to go and get Heero.  
  
******  
  
It was hell to try and get into the caves. People were rushing in and out in total disorder; others were trying to have the guards let them bring beasts of all sorts. All in all, it was sunset when they got in. By that time, Duo was openly fuming, snapping at everyone for nothing and Heero was more stoical then ever. More then a few shuddered under his death glare.  
  
The guards at the entrance recognized them immediately and let them pass without fuss; not that there was any to make. They had one bag of food and one for personal belongings, which was pretty small, for both.  
  
" There probably won't be any place left in the farthest caves. You'll have to stay in those nearest to the entrance." One guard said before letting them in.  
  
The two boys entered silently and froze. It was indeed full with people running here and there, mothers chasing after their crying kids, young boys playing at war. Squeezing between the masses, they managed to find a corner quieter than the others in which to rest.  
  
" I didn't see Wufei anywhere. I hope he's somewhere near. I don't fancy searching for him in this crowd." Duo said after a long and contented sigh.  
  
" We wait here for him until an hour after they've shut the cave has passed. If he didn't show up, we'll go out and fight." Heero replied.  
  
" Good idea. If they found a way to make him fight, I want to make sure I'll fight too. I don't mind staying in the shadows of this war, but not when one of my friends is fighting while I'm resting." The braided boy stated and lay down as much as he could.  
  
Heero watched him try to rest in the noise of the crowd and finally decided to recover his strength as well.  
  
******  
  
Wufei watched the city's last activities and frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was fight in this battle that didn't concern him but he had no choice. Duo and Heero's life would be in danger if he didn't. Moreover, Faramir had given one of the most dangerous jobs. He was to wait at the base of the mountain while riders lured the army towards him. Then, he'd lit the trail of oil they had placed a little earlier to block any retreat and to restrain their movements. Finally, archers strategically placed on the slopes would shoot them down. If they didn't have enough arrows, then the riders would finish the job.  
  
Wufei thought that this method was incredibly cowardly and he was repulsed by it. Shadowfax could feel his restlessness and the animal was himself pretty nervous. Time passed and the sun was on the horizon when horns were heard. Shaking the cold off and lighting his torch, he hid behind a curved rock, waiting for his turn.  
  
******  
  
Lord Rear watched, as usual, from behind the lines as his army fought against the feeble resistance Rohan gave them. He doubted that something was wrong, but he couldn't take the risk of retreating and he had his orders. He couldn't afford to disappoint Lord Ineluki once again.  
  
Suddenly, Rohan's riders stopped and fled, urging their powerful horses away from the attackers. The men chased them eagerly. Horns blew everywhere. When his troops were far enough, Rear kicked his strange mount after them, keeping safe distances. The riders went on and on until they passed the slope leading to the city. His men being too bloodthirsty to notice, he was the only one to stop at the sight. The place was completely empty. The gate stood unguarded; there wasn't a single archer on the walls. Frowning deeply, Rear steered Deathvoice up the slope, slowing it down to a walk when he passed the gate.  
  
The large men advanced carefully in case of a trap but he finally cooled down he was positive that none would come. The place had been deserted. They had had to run to somewhere near because by the time the news of their attack could have reached Faramir, they were barely a day's walk from there.  
  
An idea suddenly crossed his mind. Rear froze and a wide smirk illuminated his features. He kicked Deathvoice forward and galloped in the city, trying to find what he was searching for. He stopped abruptly when he finally caught sight of the cave's entrance. As he approached slowly, his mount started to resist him. It backed away despite everything Rear tried to do.  
  
The general finally decided to give up and jumped off its back, took its reigns and walked it in the shadows a little farther away. Deathvoice's race was incredibly receptive to magical auras and they had a sixth sense for danger, better than any other animal's. Ignoring its warning would be foolish beyond reason.  
  
Lord Rear could also feel them, fainter but present. They were two, and the general wondered that the third might be in the battle. Then he heard it: footsteps. He could barely hear it, but it was definitively there. Taking his sword, he walked towards the noise.  
  
The boy before him was surprised beyond good sense. Jumping back, he grabbed his own sword and prepared to fight. Rear smirked. He could use a good fight. Allowing the brown-haired boy to make the first move, he savoured his soon-to-be victory.  
  
It didn't take long for the general to get the upper hand. The boy was good, but his technique still needed to be polished. Rear threw the boy's sword to the ground and placed his own blade under his chin. Cold blue eyes stared at him.  
  
" Heero!"  
  
The general turned to stare at the approaching figure. He was a boy with a waist-long braid. His sword was out and violet eyes were burning with uncontrollable anger. Rear laughed openly. Shielding himself behind the shorthaired, Rear pressed just a little harder on his chin.  
  
" I would suggest you to stop there, little boy, or I'll kill your friend." He snarled, taking pleasure in seeing the braided boy stop and drop his sword, fuming in anger. "There, that's better."  
  
Rear then whistled for Deathvoice who came nervously. The two boys stared at the beast with wide eyes but were quickly brought back to reality. The general swiftly hit Heero on the head, knocking him out, and threw him across Deathvoice. Just when Duo rushed after them, Rear kicked his mount forward, easily distancing the braided boy.  
  
******  
  
" I'm going out."  
  
Duo snapped his head up and stared at Heero. " What? Already? Give him more time! It's barely been half an hour!"  
  
" The battle has started. He's not fighting alone." Heero retorted dryly and left without another word.  
  
Duo pondered whether he should go after him or not, only to slap himself mentally. He quickly stood up, grabbed his sword and hurried after the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Once outside, he followed his footsteps until the regular beat was disturbed by sounds of metal against metal. Unsheathing his sword, he ran to the source, only to find Heero with a blade against his neck.  
  
" Heero!" he shouted angrily, prepared to kill the man who was holding Heero.  
  
The taller guy laughed hoarsely and ordered him to stop. Duo wasn't about to until he caught sight of Heero's hand showing to obey. The braided boy complied half-heartedly and could only watch as the man knocked Heero out and ran away. His anger rose until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
His eyes turned almost black as he let his other side take over completely.  
  
****** The End ******  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I had and still have a big writer's block. The next chapter will probably take a long time too. I'm sorry but like that you're sure that it's not too bad, unlike the ending of this one.  
  
A-Chan 


	20. Gundams

I know it's been an awful long time since I've last written anything, but I hope this chapter makes it up for the wait.  
  
Warning: A bit of violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Ring and Gundam Wing don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The heavy wooden doors creaked noisily as they swung against the stable walls. Duo, who seemed calm at first glance, walked towards Shinigami in a barely controlled pace. The black stallion whinnied and pulled at his chains as he felt him come closer, the tension growing in the stable. Ignoring the saddle and reigns that were laid beside the stall doors, Duo grabbed the horse by his halter and led him outside. As the boy's hands travelled down his neck to his back, Shinigami shivered and he hung his head in submission. Duo jumped on his back, perfectly at ease without any equipment, and kicked him in the belly, sending the horse at a gallop.  
  
His hooves beat with a sharp metallic sound against the stone pavement as he ran through the city and down the hill on which it rested. He passed the battle that was being fought a little farther north at the mountains' side, oblivious of everything except for his goal.  
  
******  
  
Ineluki peered into the Mirror of Sauron expectantly, watching the battle in the Ridermark unfold. They had had a good start at first, but now his forces were having trouble. More than two-thirds had been caught by the wall of fire and were being killed by the archers from the caves just above. The other part was trying rather unsuccessfully to break its way through Rohan's Rohirrims who were blocking their retreat.  
  
The Sea Lord groaned in anger as his hands clutched the rim of the mirror as if trying to break the marble. He made the view disappear and searched for Rear. He found the man galloping fast towards Mordor, a precious load thrown across his saddle. Ineluki laughed. The boy was unmistakably the one who had felt his eye so many times and it would do great for his plan to have him out of his way.  
  
Ineluki bade the images to disappear and the water recovered its black oily surface. He motioned to Draak who was floating around playfully to follow him out and walked out of the chamber. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that the lithe dragon did not follow him. The beast flew down onto the mirror's rim and peered into the water intensively. Even if nothing reflected into its depth, Draak's yellow eyes moved as if he indeed was seeing something. Then, suddenly, he shrieked loudly, took to the sky and shot through the tunnel from which light showed like a silver arrow.  
  
******  
  
Wufei looked, panting, as the horse nudged his fallen rider. They had nearly cleared the last of Ineluki's forces that had managed to avoid the firewall, yet he was incredibly tired. Although he prided himself for his endurance, those sorts of fights he wasn't experienced in and they took a lot out of him.  
  
Wiping the sweat and blood of his brow, he felt a cold mist start falling. Spring was approaching and with it the first waves of heat. The snow was actually some sort of wet sludge that clung and made footsteps treacherous. For all his skills, Shadowfax had to be careful.  
  
Some water dripped over his eyelids and he wiped them off impatiently. He thought he saw a black shape shot a little farther away and at first, blamed it on the snow. But then it grew some sort of reddish crown and wouldn't disappear, however he tried to wipe the wetness off his face.  
  
A doubt slowly crept up on him as Shadowfax grew uneasy. He was pawing the snow and snorting. Wufei rubbed his neck and deepened their bound just enough to get a glimpse of what he was so nervous about. The answer surprised him but a simple frown creased his features as he finally recognized Shinigami as the black and red shape galloping south.  
  
He didn't need to urge Shadowfax as he kicked him towards the quickly fading shape. The Mearas went after Shinigami without needing guidance and, at his pace, quickly caught up with him.  
  
Wufei was distressed by Duo's state. His first experiences of the 'dark' Duo were bad enough without Shinigami nearly dying of fear under his rider. The braided boy didn't acknowledge the other boy and kept steadily southward.  
  
******  
  
Heero let out an involuntary groan as he woke up. Calmly assessing his condition as he sat, he remembered his fight against the General and realized that the cold, damp, dark place where he was was a prison, probably set under the ruins of Mordor.  
  
He immediately froze as he sensed the other presence in the room. He waited as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and frowned as an unknown shape outlined itself against the opposite wall. The person lit a candle and Heero could make out the man's features. He was leaning against the wall, a tall, lean shape and a strong built. Whether it was accentuated by his garments or not, he couldn't guess. On his brow was set a fine mythril crown and his piercing brown eyes staring at him. Lord Ineluki.  
  
"You are finally awake. I have been waiting for long after you, although you could hardly call it a waste of time. You and your friends are a thorn in my side I've been itching to remove. You just might be the way to remove it," Ineluki said hauntingly while coming closer to the cell.  
  
Heero remained still, trying not to feel the prickling feeling at his side. He had an idea of what was the cause and he dreaded it.  
  
"Not the talkative type, are you? Well, you might just change your mind. Don't think I don't know what assails you. The poison comes from my home country after all. I know what a few days without food will do to you. And trust me you won't get any until you speak," he continued, clearly enjoying the one-sided dialogue.  
  
"Well, as much as I would like to stay, I have business that need attending to. Don't worry, I will not kill you. Otherwise your friends might just decide not to come," seeing Heero's suddenly worried look, Ineluki laughed. "Indeed, they are coming here at this very moment. They should knock on our door any day now. This will be very distracting.  
  
With a last smirk, the Sea Lord turned heels and left. Heero heard a heavy metal door close and knew he was alone in the dank room. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the cold wall. Ineluki was right; his injury was starting to throb painfully. Without Zares' treatments, he was helpless to the poison, yet J had trained him to resist to most drugs. Although it was an unknown one, Heero guessed that he'd be able to fight it off with his resistance alone.  
  
His body was already covered in cold sweat and his breathing was difficult. Without food to keep up his strength for a few days, Heero didn't want to think about the days coming.  
  
******  
  
Duo pushed the horses so hard that they reached Gondor the second day with even Shadowfax almost on his knees. Wufei stared and marvelled at the beauty of the city of Minas Tirith. Even without technology, they had managed to build such a complex place on the side of a mountain. It was made of white stone, set into a system of seven parts, each one higher and separated with a wall and gate. It had clearly been made for the sole purpose of holding sieges and fighting off the armies of Sauron when he still was threatening Middle Earth.  
  
They were stopped at the gate by soldiers who simply refused to let them in, whatever their reason. It took only a little convincing from Duo to have them open the smaller gate set into the side of the main one. As soon as they entered, Wufei understood why they had been so reluctant to let them in. The city was bustling with soldiers running to and fro, preparing the walls and taking the women and children in the mountain caves. It was a sort of panic that contrasted heavily with the coming spring. The setting sun was warm and a few early bloomers stood out in the snow. The trees were laden with green buds eager to bloom.  
  
Among all the war preparations, Wufei managed to stop a soldier and ask him where was Aragorn. The man only motioned in the vague direction of the seventh part of the city where the castle was before running off. The Chinese boy set off, only realizing after a few heavy strides of Shadowfax that Duo wasn't following.  
  
"What are you doing Maxwell? Hurry up!" he shouted impatiently over his shoulder.  
  
Duo had been looking back to the gates. He turned slowly and stared at Wufei with those disturbing eyes of his. Still at an unnerving pace, he nudged Shinigami forward. The stallion, head below knees, walked forward reluctantly.  
  
"What are we doing here Wufei? We can't waste any more time. We have to continue to Mordor,"he answered coldly. His calm voice was more unsettling than if he had been yelling.  
  
"I know. I also want to help Yuy, but if we go on like this, we'll be going on foot," he replied hotly. Duo hadn't told him a thing during their two days' trip yet Wufei had been able to guess from the braided boy's attitude.  
  
Duo looked down at Shinigami's neck and seemed to see the sweat- lathered horse for the first time. With reluctant movements, he got down. The stallion shook himself gratefully. With a firm hand on the horse's halter, Duo led the way through Minas Tirith. Wufei also followed on foot, but he didn't need to hold Shadowfax. The Mearas followed willingly, conscious of the water and hay waiting at the castle's stables.  
  
When they reached the castle, a stable boy hurried to get the horses with a disapproving look at their poor condition. The two boys were left waiting at the two heavy wooden doors for some guard to let them him.  
  
"What do you want to speak with Aragorn about? We might as well get a good inn and leave as soon as the horses are rested," Duo said with a side- glance at Wufei, leaning against the wall. He was looking around disapprovingly at the lack of security outside the castle.  
  
"The castle is by far the best inn you'll get in Minas Tirith," a deep calm voice replied behind them.  
  
Wufei had his katana halfway out of its scabbard but when he recognized Aragorn, he put it away. The King was standing in the opening of one of the two doors, his arms crossed in a mocking gesture. Duo didn't even move from his position.  
  
"Your presence isn't a surprise. The watch warned me of your coming long before you were half across the White Mountains (1). Well, not that it wasn't expected before you even left Rohan," he added, his expression darkening. "Rest assured, your horses will be ready to ride by tomorrow at dawn. Come in, so you can freshen up a little before we discuss more pressing matters," Aragorn said as he motioned them inside.  
  
Wufei's expression was deep worry with some confusion. He had not expected any special welcome, yet the way Aragorn had muttered about them leaving Rohan was unnerving him. Duo was as emotionless as if he was dead. He could actually compete with Heero at that point.  
  
Aragorn led them into a small room with a blazing fire making it comfortable. A table laden with maps and plans was set in the middle and crammed bookshelves lined the walls. The King motioned them to sit and he sat at the head of the table. He rested his head on his hands and watched the two boys intently as food and a basin of water were brought.  
  
"I sincerely do not know why the Sea Lord is so intent on capturing you, or maybe killing you, but you are causing Middle Earth quite some trouble," he finally declared. His eyes were cold and angry.  
  
Wufei suddenly understood, and would have squirmed under the King's eyes had he not been used to glares.  
  
"The Sea Lord has never been so ferocious on his attacks since you arrived. Before, it was strategic and even honourable, but now, he's throwing his armies wherever you are. In a ridiculously short delay, Helm's Deep and Rohan have been attacked, and it is a matter of days before Minas Tirith will be besieged. Somehow, he knew where you were headed, because we got word of you barely a day after we learned of Ineluki's armies marching here," Aragorn said and Duo rolled up his eyes but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms, Aragorn sighed and some of his anger disappeared.  
  
"Fortunately for you, I am not going to throw you out. You can stay as long as you like, but I believe you will leave early tomorrow," he said with a somewhat resigned tone. He cast a look at Duo and continued. "which might be best. If Ineluki is so intent on catching you, maybe it is important that we keep you safe. We can't hope to receive help from Rohan, not after what happened there just two days ago, so our defence will be more desperate. If you are gone, you run less risks of being caught," he ended and got up. Walking along the shelves he took a book out and placed it before Wufei.  
  
"Those records," he extended his arms to show the shelves "are old and precious. This book holds the secret ways under the White Mountains. It is a safe hiding place, although we ignore if Ineluki has the power to find it," Aragorn explained.  
  
Wufei leafed quickly through it and, although he doubted he'd ever need it, took it gratefully.  
  
Just when Duo was about to finally say something, a soldier barged in. He was sweating and panting badly, proof that he had run all the way. Aragorn looked at him gravely.  
  
"What is so important that you disturb a meeting?" he asked angrily. He knew Duo's dark side enough to know that what he was going to say would have been important. But the boy had closed his mouth and didn't seem ready to talk.  
  
The guard looked around nervously. "There have been reports of strange sightings, my Lord," he finally explained.  
  
Aragorn frowned and looked at the two boys. "This might take long. Go and rest, I will inform you if it is something important that you need to know. A servant will see you to your rooms," the King said. It was a polite dismissal but clear enough to let the boys know they weren't needed anymore.  
  
They walked out and followed the servant, Wufei clearly disturbed. Duo was as emotionless as a human being could possibly be.  
  
******  
  
Duo looked around the forest. He was standing at the border of the two different parts of the forest. One had tall grey trees, twisted yet throbbing with life. Their multi-hued leaves danced in the wind under a clear blue sky. At his left a foaming waterfall cascading down a huge tree speckled the nearby vegetation with tiny cool droplets. An occasional bold fish leaped out and, so quickly that Duo doubted his own eyes, it transformed into a beautiful blue bird that settled itself on a branch of the waterfall tree and joined its voice to those of countless other birds. To his left, a steep hill ran down to a vast valley. High yellow grass seemed to flow with the wind. Packs of lean horses of all colours grazed in the field. Whenever one had eaten enough grass to expose the earth to the sun, flowers grew tall and climbed on the animal's legs, soon covering it and forming two beautiful colourful wings. The animal soared to the sky and when he finally rose higher than the tallest tree, burst into a flurry of flowers. A beautiful swan of shiny white gracefully glided down and settled on a transparent lake among many others.  
  
"You are disturbed, man child."  
  
Duo jumped at the voice. Slowly, he remembered his previous visits to this forest. The waterfall and valley troubled him.  
  
"I know not what troubles you, but I can feel the extent of your sadness and anger through the changes you created here."  
  
"I did this?" Duo asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. This is a forest which takes the form of one's emotions, if they are strong enough." The woman answered.  
  
"But what does it mean?" Duo wondered, gesturing to the waterfall and valley.  
  
"Nothing. They simply are. You are torn in two. The weak balance upon which you rested has been broken. Emotions run uncontrolled in your heart. The forest has reacted to that and created these unlikely places." She explained.  
  
Duo shook his head in disbelief and stared at the valley, then at the waterfall.  
  
"They make me uneasy," he said as a shudder ran down his spine.  
  
"They should. They are the reflection of your mind."  
  
"I can't stand them. Can't they just disappear?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"When you will regain control of your feelings and recover your balance, they will," the woman answered.  
  
The braided boy looked one last time at the two weird places and took a step forward. He had crossed the border. The trees were mostly the same, yet their bark was silver and as smooth as silk. The waterfall and the valley had disappeared. Duo sighed deeply. He already felt better.  
  
"Welcome back Duo. I did not hope to see you again, let alone in these circumstances," a man greeted.  
  
Duo looked around in the trees and finally found the man that had spoken. He was slouching against a tree, his arms crossed behind his head and his long legs stretched before him.  
  
"What do you mean? What circumstances?" Duo asked. He was a little confused.  
  
Tallien gave him a mocking smile and stood up. "Follow me," he said and started walking north from where he had been sitting. Duo followed him, wondering what was going on.  
  
Soon, they reached the end of the forest. The ground went down in a gentle slope. At the bottom was an endless sea.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo demanded. He really couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Tallien motioned him to wait and sat at the edge of the slope. Duo did the same and watched the sea intently. Suddenly, the earth started shaking. A big whirlpool broke the calm surface of the water. Soon, no water was left. A huge gorge split the rock in two. The earthquake dimmed away, but a bubbling sound replaced the silence. Slowly, Duo managed to make out red waves oozing from the gap. Lava slowly flowed out and replaced the water.  
  
"Happenings of that sort have been multiplying lately. Soon, this world will be destroyed," Tallien said sadly.  
  
Duo watched in disbelief as the lava rose higher and higher. The slope was now half gone. "Did I do this?" he asked as he edged away from the red sea.  
  
Tallien stared at him and frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly very serious.  
  
"Well, when I was in the other part of the forest, I made strange things appear, like a waterfall in a tree," the braided boy explained uneasily. He was suddenly regretting his words.  
  
Tallien said nothing and looked at the lava. It was nearly over the edge of the slope. "We have to leave. I suggest you don't come here again."  
  
Duo was about to speak but Tallien disappeared and the American boy was wrenched out of the world.  
  
******  
  
For a short moment when he woke up, Duo was his normal self. But he barely had time to wonder about his dream when his darker self took control again. They had to rescue Heero; it wasn't time to be thinking about useless things like that.  
  
After preparing himself, he joined Wufei in the common room where they were served a simple breakfast of bread and cheese with water to wash it down. The city had to ration the food in case the siege stretched too long. The soldiers in the room looked at the boys funnily and most had hatred painted all over their features. The two boys hurried to eat and almost ran to the stables in their haste.  
  
Like Aragorn had said, Shinigami and Shadowfax were rested and ready to go, although they could have used another day or two to be in full shape. They were about to go when Aragorn stormed into the stable.  
  
"Thank God you haven't left yet. I have something to tell you I believe will be of great interest to you," the King said in a rush.  
  
"Is it about yesterday?" Wufei asked seriously.  
  
The King nodded. He took a second to compose himself before answering. "It is about the sightings. My men have discovered two giants in the valley between Mount Mindolluin (2) and the White Mountains. They don't seem alive and appear to be made of metal, although I do not know of any green or red metal."  
  
Wufei nearly swallowed his own tongue. Duo finally had some expression on his face. His eyebrows were shot up in surprise.  
  
"Is one green and black?" the braided boy demanded slowly.  
  
"Do you know what they are?" the King asked surprisingly.  
  
Wufei nodded and it took one look to Duo to establish a new course of action. Both jumped on their horses and, feeling their master's restlessness, started snorting impatiently.  
  
"We are going over there. Do not worry, they are the best allies you will ever have," Wufei said with a broad smile. "I will be back when the armies arrive and will help you fight. Duo has other business to attend, but one of us will be enough."  
  
Before Aragorn was able to snap out of his surprise and say something, the two boys had shot out of the stable and were galloping out of Minas Tirith.  
  
****** The End ****** (1): The White Mountains are a series of mountains that run west of Minas Tirith. The galleries supposedly running under them are a pure invention of my part. (2): Mount Mindolluin is the mountain on which is set Minas Tirith. It's just between the city and the end of the White Mountains.  
  
Well, it took me what? Four or five months? I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to stop and refresh my inspiration. Once it was back though, it took me barely a day to write this. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, and don't expect it too soon either. The story is nearly over though, only one or two chapter left.  
  
I think everyone guessed what the giants are; it's pretty obvious, especially with the title. ^^; Please be patient, I'll try not to make you wait so much again!  
  
A-chan 


	21. The Eye of the Storm

I've made my best to post this as soon as I could, since, being a reader myself, I know how frustrating it can be to wait too long too many times. I hope it doesn't affect the quality of the chapter though. You'll be the ones to tell me anyway. This chapter is rather long, but I've made longer ones before.  
  
Warnings: Violence. What else is new?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Lord of the Rings or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The two boys stood before the metal giants in awe. They were the last things they had hoped to see, although it was the best news they had had for the past months. The Gundams stood against the side of the White Mountains, their concealing nets still covering them although it only made them stand out more against the grey rocky surface of the mountains. Deathscythe and Nataku were both there, and the boys deduced that because they had placed them in the same forest, they were together in the small valley.  
  
Wufei jumped off Shadowfax and patted the horse on the nose. "I'll let you free now. You've saved my neck many times and I'm grateful for that, but I have important things to do and I need Nataku (1)," he said to the horse, more for Duo's benefit since at the same time he was sending the same words in thoughts to Shadowfax. The horse pawned the ground and snorted, the visual proof of his confusion and sadness. Wufei felt it and shook his head sadly but almost immediately, mostly because of his soldier instincts, closed his mind and rid his face of any expression expect anger.  
  
"Go! Go, damn stubborn animal!" he ordered and backed away from the horse. Shadowfax stepped closer and nudged the boy's shoulder while trying to force his thoughts into Wufei's mind.  
  
The Chinese boy softened almost imperceptibly. His years of training could not be undone in a few months. Showing weaknesses was giving the advantage to the enemy. Taking the horse's nose, he turned him around and gave him a strong slap on the hindquarters. Shadowfax darted away with a surprised whinny and meant to turn back but Wufei urged him to go back to Minas Tirith with promises that he'd go and find him there. He did all that in thoughts, of course. Enemies couldn't see his mind; he could be allowed some soft emotions.  
  
Duo removed Shinigami's halter and the moment he did, the stallion started after the quickly vanishing Shadowfax. He was all too happy to leave his frightening master, for all his desire to help him.  
  
The braided boy wordlessly walked to Deathscythe and removed the concealing net. The Gundam was still slightly moist because of the morning dew, but otherwise seemed in the same condition Duo had left it in. When he entered the cockpit, the familiar smell of leather and oil was so reassuring that Duo almost returned to normal. Yet he was letting his other half take control because he was more efficient at what had to be done.  
  
The American boy started the engine and the metal giant complied with a deep humming. A small light flashed at a corner of the control panel and Duo opened the com-links. Immediately a small screen screeched to life in the bottom right corner of the big screen showing Wufei.  
  
"I'm going back to Minas Tirith and prepare for the coming battle," he said simply. They had already silently accepted that plan, but it was always best to confirm it aloud.  
  
"I'm heading to Mordor," Duo stated simply and entered the coordinates into the computer. The vague location he had given it appeared on the screen, not two hours from his present location. Without another word, he left in a roaring of motors.  
  
Wufei watched his retreating back for a few moments before also leaving. Mount Mindolluin was barely five minutes from where he stood and he had time to settle. He had the Gundam climb halfway to the top and crouched the giant before shutting the motors but keeping the power running. Scanners would warn him when the armies arrive.  
  
The black-haired boy stretched and searched in the compartment under his seat. He took a big metal box and opened the lid in barely concealed eagerness. It was an emergency pack he had kept for so long he had barely remembered it existed. He took the gun out and savoured the weight of it in his hand before placing it in the holster he had thrown on his back. There was also a few munitions and food. It was mostly energy bars but after two months of Middle Earth's food, it was almost a feast.  
  
He took one and ate it slowly and with satisfaction before settling on the ground for a bit of meditation, which he hadn't found any time to do since he had landed in this weird world.  
  
******  
  
"My Lord?" Rear said tentatively. Ineluki was sitting before a crackling fire, his arms crossed in angry thoughts. He had thrown his crown aside and was dressed in simple cotton clothes, although even those were finely cut and sewn.  
  
"If you come calling me that, I'm going to have you thrown out of the castle," Ineluki snapped, not moving an inch.  
  
"I apologize Tallien, but I have gotten used to calling you my Lord. I cannot call you Tallien before my soldiers," Rear replied in a slightly reassured tone. If Tallien was acknowledging him, it meant he was in a good enough mood to listen to him.  
  
"Yes, of course." Tallien waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "What news bring you here?" he asked as he got up and stretched.  
  
"Scouts have reported distressing news. They pretend that a giant his running this way and that it will be upon us in an hour at most," Rear answered. His face was stoical but his voice betrayed his nervousness.  
  
Tallien looked at him gravely. "Will it run into the troops?"  
  
"No, by pure luck. The scouts affirm that it doesn't know exactly where Mordor is and that it ran a little too far south to meet the troops," Rear explained. It was indeed chance for them that Duo had started from the southern end of the valley which was a little lower than Minas Tirith and the direct line between the Black gate and the city. Then he had turned eastward to reach Mordor, running barely a few miles under the marching army.  
  
"Nothing can be done until we know more about that thing. Go back to the troops, Rear, I will see into the matter," Tallien said and leaned on his elbow against the mantelpiece.  
  
The General, seeing the dismissal, bowed and left. Tallien was staring at the flames intently. Everything was going for the worst. First, the prisoner was far stronger than any had thought and appeared to prefer dying to saying anything about him or his friends. Then his dream world had been destroyed. Yuy's magical influence was so strong that it had managed to enter his world and destroy it without the boy knowing it. But the worst part was his discovery of Duo's identity in the real world. He now knew he was the disturbed and disturbing aura coming to Mordor, which he guessed was the violet-eyed boy that reacted to his eye. It wouldn't have been so bad if the giant hadn't been there, because with its position and the one of Duo's aura, he knew they were together. That could only mean bad business. Finally, the third boy's aura was still too far for him to feel, which meant he wasn't with Duo and wasn't coming to Mordor anymore. He'd have to run after him again.  
  
With an angry groan, Tallien pushed himself away from the fire. And even Draak had disappeared! The King walked to his room, practically fuming, and changed before walking down to Sauron's Mirror.  
  
He could still see in it, but although he tried almost desperately, he couldn't make a single image obey his control. Everything was blurry and flashing in disarray. Tallien cursed. He could sense Yuy's magical influence again. Keeping the boy was almost worst than having him run free.  
  
Grasping the red orb on his mythril choker, the King summoned just enough power to create a barrier to keep the boy's magic outside. The thing was convenient but dangerous to use, especially since he had defeated the guardians by using it to its full extent. Feeling his skin start to prickle, he hurried to find the giant running towards Mordor, and froze at the sight. He had never seen anything like that before. It was enormous, made of black and dark green. A scythe made of what appeared to be green light was grasped in its hand. When Tallien laid his eyes on it, it seemed to double the pace. He knew for sure that it was the braided boy.  
  
With a desperate groan he pulled away from the mirror and looked at the black water intently. Then, his hand trembling with hesitation, he removed his choker and hung it over the oily surface of the basin. The red gem reacted immediately and flashed in a bright light. Blinded, Tallien was thrown back against the wall. A great explosion sound resonated in the room and the very earth shook in protest.  
  
Tallien looked around the room as he straightened up, his hand feeling at the back of his head. The mirror had broken to pieces, spilling the black water all over the floor. It was quickly evaporating. Thin tendrils of smoke floated through the window. The red gem lay broken in thousands of tiny shards among the ruins of the basin.  
  
The King stood up and carefully picked his way out of the room. He had had a sudden feeling that it would have been more dangerous to keep using the mirror than destroying the last remnant of Sauron's power. He had heard everything about the Ring of Power and the addiction it caused to the bearer. He had not made the connection with the mirror, but after he had pushed away from it, he had felt a tug at his mind that called him back to the oily surface. If he hadn't destroyed it then, it would have trapped him.  
  
******  
  
Heero felt a sudden shudder run down his spine. Something that had been weighting on his mind had disappeared and the boy could feel the pressure slowly lift, but it left an empty space that chilled him instead.  
  
In his confinement, Heero had had time to evaluate his surroundings. Not in the material way, but in the way the place made him feel. Since he had arrived here, he had often felt that thing in his mind, like water flowing around peacefully. Sometimes he had felt like a stone was thrown in the liquid, making ripples that bothered him greatly and forced his attention to focus on that point. At first he had believed it to be instincts of some sort, but he had truly become aware of it when they had encountered the wolves and that Wufei had communicated with Fenrir. That time, it wasn't a stone that had disturbed the water, but wind. It whistled over the river, making it foam and creating enormous waves. That time, his attention was not focused on a certain point, but the waves seemed to engulf him instead. It had been very disturbing.  
  
This place had a feeling much similar to that, but it was ten times worse. A whole storm had raged in his mind and it was as if the waves had beaten against his very skull. He was glad it was over, but he had gotten a little used to the pressure, and the sudden calm felt weird.  
  
He knuckled his shoulders as he tried to undo some knots but quickly abandoned. Even his sleep was restless. Of course, he was tired, hungry and in pain, but all those factors he had been trained to endure. It was those dreams. Dreams that his head seemed to explode under the pressure of the water as ground split open under his feet, mountains spit rivers of lava and forest burned to the ground. He always woke up covered in cold sweats and more tired than if he hadn't slept at all.  
  
Heero looked around his cell and tried to make a plan of escape but once again, it failed. He had nothing but his two hands and he had already tested all the metals bars. They were solid and the guards had become more watchful since when they had spotted him trying the bars.  
  
Heero lay back down and tried to sleep, hoping it wouldn't be filled with those tiring dreams.  
  
******  
  
Wufei woke up with a start as all the scanners screeched to life. He looked around the screens and saw that an enormous mass of humans was marching closer to Minas Tirith. They were far more numerous than when they had attacked Rohan, but besieging the white city was more challenging and required much more manpower.  
  
Activating the motors, he waited a little before jumping down from his hiding place and protecting the city. He planned on attacking the front of the armies but no more. If they weren't scared away, he'd wait until they were almost upon him before doing anything. The humans had practically nothing to defeat a single Gundam and he felt it a blow to honour to kill so many when the odds were so unfair. He also could not imagine killing so many people in a single day. It was far more than he had ever done, even when he had destroyed a whole OZ base.  
  
When the troops were just a few minutes before being in sight of the city, Wufei jumped down before the white walls. There was an immediate commotion among then defenders. All had heard about the mysterious giants but they were terrified to have one fall out of the sky before them.  
  
Wufei opened the speakers. He had thought about getting out, but soldiers would probably shoot him the moment he did before recognizing him.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, if you can hear me, please listen carefully. I will hold the attackers off as much as I can. Do not attempt any charge and spare your man and arrows," Wufei instructed. The boy doubted anyone could recognize his voice through the crackling of the speakers, but his words had some effects on the people of Minas Tirith. They looked at the giant doubtfully but with hope clearly painted over their features.  
  
Wufei didn't spare a look behind him as Ineluki's army finally appeared over a small rise not too far away in the plain. He couldn't see the faces but he noticed the hesitation in the mass's movements. He smirked. That would be a battle they'd remember for many years.  
  
He waited for them to come nearer and spotted the man leading them by his peculiar mount and his built. As he raised his Vulcan Guns, he aimed them slightly higher than the General. High-ranked officers were precious for interrogation, if you could make them talk. If any survived the assault, he'd wipe them with his Dragon Hands.  
  
The armies hesitated again as they saw the green giant move, but it took a single blow of the General's horn to have them break into a gallop. Retreating into his combat mode that allowed him to kill without so much as a thought, Wufei opened a first volley of shots.  
  
The bullets swept over the first ranks, leaving few alive and unscathed. Silence fell heavy as the armies from both side stood frozen and staring at the destruction in fear and wonder. Smoke rose from the barrels as Wufei waited for the enemies to move before attacking again. The Vulcans reloaded in a mere second and were ready to let another volley shoot out of their smoking barrels.  
  
The first signs of retreat appeared in the opposite camp. Men started to back away in fear. The General blasted his horn, making his men regroup and form another wave of assault. Wufei looked at the radars and, judging by the number he had eliminated in one shot, calculated that three more like that one would leave Ineluki's forces badly crippled. Minas Tirith would not have any problem holding the siege with that number of men left.  
  
The army started moving again, this time more cautiously. Wufei waited until they were yet a little closer before opening fire. The shots swept the first ranks mercilessly, but before the Vulcans had went through half of their loaded bullets, something like a silver arrow shot towards Nataku. Wufei did not interrupt the attack and had the screen zoom on the thing. It did not appear to be an arrow.  
  
Wufei could finally make out the creature. He nearly interrupted the attack in surprise. It was a small silver dragon that seemed to grow with every second he flew closer to Nataku. Before Wufei realized that it indeed was growing, the beast was half the size of the Gundam and had grown a second head. The dragon crashed against the metal giant with a great roar.  
  
Nataku was nearly pushed down by the impact but it held its ground. The dragon immediately grasped the Gundam, piercing even Gundanium with its powerful claws, and opened its massive jaws as flames gathered at the back of its throats. Wufei braced himself for the attack, as he wasn't able to shake the beast off. A great wall of fire engulfed him, but he was not too worried about them. Gundanium was resistant to incredibly high temperatures.  
  
Nonetheless, warnings about important high temperature levels of the motors flashed around the screen. The Chinese boy cursed under his breath. He did not doubt the beast had the power of a blaster in its belly. Wufei tried to undo the beast's grasp by grabbing it around the wrists. He squeezed them fiercely as he pulled on them. The dragon stopped his fire breathing in a shriek of pain and jumped away from the Gundam.  
  
The boy watched him take to the sky and prepared one Dragon Hand and his Twin Beam Trident. The beast dove with the intention of ramming into the Gundam but with one perfectly aimed swing of his Trident, Wufei got him to stop short. Its massive wings beat furiously, bringing up a cloud of snow. The boy took the opportunity and shot his Dragon Hand. The dragon received the claw square in the chest, making it shriek horribly and fall to the ground.  
  
Wufei noticed at that moment that Ineluki's armies were running past his fight against the dragon and were attacking Minas Tirith. He was about to defend the city when the beast got back on its feet. It stared at the Gundam, perfectly immobile. Its yellow orbs were shining with anger and Wufei recognized the look of an intelligent creature evaluating its opponent.  
  
The boy raised one Vulcan but a second before he shot, the dragon jumped in the air. Wufei cursed. The beast was swift; it would be tougher than he thought to bring it down.  
  
They fought like that for a long time while Minas Tirith was bravely holding off its attackers. Finally, when both sides had reached a critical point, Wufei managed to shoot the dragon in the chest. The beast, which had been in the air, crashed to the ground with a pitiful cry. It struggled to get up and breath fire, but the bullet had hit home. It was loosing its blood at an incredible rhythm, making the white snow become a red sludge. It was a sad image and Wufei stared at it solemnly. Then, suddenly, when before it had been closed to him, the dragon opened his mind and allowed all of his pain, hatred and shattered love to break through the boy's mental defences. Wufei felt them crash into his mind and he almost believed he himself was the dragon. Its pain was so strong that Wufei would not have been surprised if he also had died. But then the animal breathed his last breath. The two heads fell on the ground, the four yellow eyes staring at the boy as if they were still alive. The thoughts Wufei had been feeling not a second ago disappeared and left an empty cold space. It took a few moments for the boy to come back to his senses, but when he did, he turned around to help Minas Tirith.  
  
A few men had noticed the dragon's death and were looking at the corpse in sad admiration but most were too occupied with the battle to notice. Aiming his Dragon Hand at the far end of the line of attackers, Wufei swept the back ranks. Ineluki's men suddenly realized that the giant had its attention back on them, and many ran away. Wufei forced himself to attack until the number of attacker wasn't a threat anymore, then turned to run to Mordor. Even his soldier training could not prevent him from feeling awfully sick at what he had done.  
  
******  
  
Duo took the time to really look at the ruins of Sauron's tower, Minas Morgul. It was a simple pile of black rubble, but he knew the story backing it up and could only feel respect for it.  
  
As the sun started descending, Duo finally reached the ruins. The only resistance he had encountered had been at the Black Gate, but one strike from his scythe and it had crumbled. The few soldiers positioned there had fled for their lives. A few had tried shooting arrows, but if Gundanium could withstand almost all bullets, an arrowhead was not even close to being a threat.  
  
Duo got out of Deathscythe and marched into the enemy base. He kept to the shadows, his training finally being used like before. Most of the chambers were underground and the braided boy guessed that only the high- ranked officers lived there. He had previously spotted establishments farther eastward. Those must have been the settlements of the soldiers.  
  
Because of that and because every man was out against Minas Tirith, Duo did not meet a single soul. He was about to doubt if he was at the right place when he came across a door under which a pale flickering light shone. The boy was debating over how he'd get in when a deep voice called to him from the room.  
  
"Finally. You've been making me wait for a long time. Do come in, it's warmer here, " the voice said as if he was calling for his best friend.  
  
Duo entered but kept his hand on his gun. He was not going to fool around with swords or daggers. As soon as the man had told him where Heero was, he was dead with a bullet in the head.  
  
"If you would please leave your sword and knives near the door. I am unarmed. I simply wish to talk, " the man continued. Duo obeyed without a word. The man did not know about the gun, and, after all, could not.  
  
Duo went to sit before the speaker. He was a tall man with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. He practically radiated with majesty.  
  
"Finally I meet you. It is my pleasure, Duo Maxwell. "  
  
The braided boy jumped in surprise. "How do you know who I am? " he asked worriedly.  
  
"We have met quite a few times already. I am sorry by the peculiar way I left you last time, " he replied in a snickering voice.  
  
Duo suddenly understood. "Tallien? " he asked uncertainly.  
  
"The one and only, " Tallien replied and laughed. "Do not be so surprised! I am not so different in this world. Besides, my Lady must have spoken to you about me a great deal if she knew you talked to me. " He was suddenly very serious and something like anger shone in his eyes.  
  
"Lady? To you mean that woman's voice? " the American boy was getting more and more confused. The normal Duo was slowly taking control again. The man seemed to know things that would be interesting to know. He could not be killed right away.  
  
"She hasn't told you her name? Well, that is fairly unusual. She is Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlorien when it was still existing, " he answered, frankly surprised.  
  
Duo nodded. He knew a little about her from Sam. It was not so surprising that she had been the one to guide him through so many things in her world.  
  
"She never talked about you, " he countered. The boy could not recall a single word about a man.  
  
"She would not have spoken directly, of course. She fancies a legend that she constantly associates with me. It is beginning to be annoying, " Tallien answered with an exasperated shrug. Duo did not miss the hint of anger in his position though.  
  
It was suddenly all clear. Lady Galadriel had spoken about the legend making him see past a man's mental barriers. And then Tallien had said the legend and he were related. The pieces of the puzzle slowly placed themselves together; making a picture that forced the 'dark' Duo back to the far reaches of his mind. He was troubled but what he thought he understood.  
  
Tallien saw the changes of expression pass on the boy's face. His own features grew sombre and anger flared in his brown eyes.  
  
"You know, don't you? The big picture at least, " he said bitterly.  
  
Duo nodded but stayed silent. He knew that the men would tell him the story of his coming to Middle Earth so that the boy would be able to fix the smaller details.  
  
Tallien stood up and leaned against the mantelpiece to stare into the fire. It was the pose he favoured for painful thinking and remembering.  
  
"It really started a few years ago, although some say it began much later. It was an amazing victory from Middle Earth's part to destroy Sauron completely. To the east of here, we Easternmen had only heard rumours about Sauron, but we knew about the extent of his power and feared he'd come to the East after conquering the Middle. When words reached us about his death, we were overjoyed. I was a teenager on the brink of manhood back then, but I remember everything perfectly. We celebrated almost as much as Middle Earth. But then, barely a few weeks after the Dark Lord's fall..."  
  
Tallien paused. His breathing was fast and Duo knew he was prey to vivid memories that caused him great pain.  
  
"Our world started to die. Crops failed, livestock died of unknown sicknesses, and lambs were stillborn. Even fish started to swim in the deep sea, out of our reach. And then the other races we had established peace with started attacking us. The Black Elves were especially ferocious. They, alone, burned the capital to the ground. Then the Icemen raided every farm on their border. But they were not satisfied. They continued south until they had doubled their territory. The world was in chaos. Everyone was turning against each other; allies could not even stand together against the Black Elves or the Icemen. We managed to survive a few years like that, but soon the forests were emptied, the lakes dried up. We had used up every resource our land could give us. "  
  
The King stopped again. His hand was clutched in a fist so tight his knuckles were white and a small drop of blood coursed down his palm.  
  
"I reached manhood in those two years of chaos. At that moment, I felt some power over the land. Like a black cloud, covering the sun and shadowing flowers so that they die slowly. I understood at that moment. Sauron was dead, yes, but his spirit was not totally gone, not yet. He had fled Middle Earth and covered the EsternMore (2) instead. His spirit was stretched thin across the whole country and he was quickly vanishing. He died, finally, but he had killed a whole world with him. I rallied my men and set off for Middle Earth with my mind set on vengeance. We wanted to conquer Middle Earth so that we could establish ourselves here and flourish again. "  
  
Tallien laughed, but it was scratchy and mocking.  
  
"I had thought of talking to the King to make an arrangement, but the fires of hatred and vengeance had been kindled in the heart of every Easternman. The only way we would have this world was by force. We could have, until you and your two friends appeared. I knew then that I had failed, whatever I did. "  
  
The King was staring at Duo intently and with pure hatred burning in his eyes and despair on his face. His skin was a sort of greyish tone and sweat was running down his brow. He had the look of a man who had abandoned living.  
  
The man's gaze turned back to the flames and Duo knew he had finished his story. It was like he had guessed. What the Lady Galadriel had meant to teach him with the legend was that although he was doing it in the worst way possible, Ineluki was making war on Middle Earth for the love of his people and land. It was exactly like the dragoness Lothien who had built the underwater galleries to please her father, but had brought his death instead.  
  
Duo was suddenly stricken with a powerful feeling of pity towards the man. He had done everything for a honourable cause, although the manner of his doing was not excusable. Forgetting for a moment his hate and anger, he moved towards the door. He had barely reached the doorknob when a blade was shoved before his face.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? I am not going to let you go. You have doomed my people! I will take great pleasure in slitting your throat. "  
  
Tallien must have hidden the weapon somewhere in the room, but Duo reacted instinctively. In a mere second, he had pulled out his gun and shot Ineluki square in the chest. The man fell on the ground with a surprised grunt.  
  
"So this is how it ends. Killed by the mysterious weapon of my enemy, " the King rasped with a sad smile. All trace of hatred was gone. He was simply resigned to his death. "Maybe, when I am gone, someone will be able to take over in my steed and accomplish what I could not. " Tallien had been staring at the ceiling but he turned his glazed eyes to Duo. "Please send my apologies to Rear. But also tell him I do not regret anything. "  
  
Tallien took one last shaky breath, then closed his eyes and went limp. The great Sea Lord was dead.  
  
******  
  
Wufei reached Minas Morgul in barely an hour. Fear for his friends had given him wings. He literally barged into the room where Do was kneeling before the corpse of the King. He had placed his sword on him and crossed his hands over the hilt. Wufei, immediately understanding what was going on, knelt beside the braided boy and sent a silent prayer for the fallen. He waited for Duo to speak first.  
  
"He really was a good man, " he finally said. His face was ghostly pale and his voice calm and measured in a way Wufei had learned meant he was in a great emotional turmoil.  
  
Silence stretched another few minutes before Duo finally got up. The Chinese boy had not asked any questions; he knew the braided boy would tell them in time. He understood his friend a little, having himself troubles accepting what he had done at Minas Tirith.  
  
They made their way steadily downward until they came upon two guards. They were quickly disposed of and, grabbing the cells' keys, Duo eagerly entered the dark room.  
  
Heero was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. All traces that he had been in pain were gone. His incredible resistance to drugs had quickly eliminated the poison and he was slowly recovering his energy, although a little food would be welcomed.  
  
When the two boys stopped before his cell, he opened his two magnificent cobalt-blue orbs and stared right at Duo. The boy sighed in long-needed relief and opened the door and entered.  
  
It took Heero merely a few seconds to evaluate the look on his comrades and know the situation.  
  
"It's over, " he stated.  
  
Duo stepped closer and flashed him his brightest smile as he took out his hand to help him up. "You bet it is buddy. Let's go back to our Earth now. "  
  
******* The End *******  
  
I know that Nataku is in Endless Waltz and that they haven't reached that point yet, but I prefer those Gundams. I also used Deatscythe Hell, although it could be any other version. I was not really precise concerning that one. EsternMore is the name of the land in the east, like Middle Earth.  
  
FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes, you better believe it, this is the LAST chapter of the story! After a year and a half, I am finally done. Well... almost. There is a small epilogue coming to cover up the last details. It won't take too long, I think, but those who have stuck with me long enough know it's better not to believe that.  
  
A-chan 


	22. Epilogue

This is the epilogue, like I promised. It's a short piece that only serves to enlighten you on some minor details like the boys going back. (not such a small detail...^^;) Anyways, I'm happy with myself to have posted two chapters so soon. Now, I know there should have been 1x2... but it kind of got lost in the way... I'm not really good at writing romance either, so please excuse me!!!  
  
Warnings: There isn't even violence! That's something.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Lord of the Rings.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The three boys placed their Gundams back in the valley between Mound Mindolluin and the White Mountains. They believed that if they left them there long enough, they'd go back to Earth.  
  
As they made their way out of the valley, a loud pounding of hooves was heard. Shadowfax appeared first and was followed by Shinigami and another chestnut mare. The mare immediately went to Heero and nudged his shoulder playfully. It took a while for Heero to recognize Wing.  
  
"Shadowfax says he found her wandering at the border of the Riddermark and brought her with him. She sure is glad to see you,' Wufei said normally, as if he didn't know the impact his words might have on his friends.  
  
"Riiiight. The horse says that. You'll always surprise me Wu-man,' Duo mocked. The Chinese boy cast him an angry look.  
  
The boys mounted bareback and Wufei saw immediately that Heero and Duo were uncomfortable without any equipment. Duo surprised him because he had ridden so well bareback just yesterday, but he guessed it was because his 'dark' self was in control. They went at a fast walk so that the two brown-haired boys could stay on their horse. The walk back to Minas Tirith was made in silence as they kept to their thoughts.  
  
They reached the white city at dark. Grim soldiers were pilling up bodies and burning them while others took care of the wounded. Wufei called after one that did not look too occupied and asked him where they could find Aragorn.  
  
"In the dungeons. He's interrogating the General who lead this attack,' the man replied and continued his business. The three boys gave each other a significant look and Duo and Heero risked a trot to get to the castle as quickly as possible.  
  
The guards at the gates refused to let them in, but when they recognized Wufei, they grumbled about an order to let them in armed. They stared as they passed with resentment clear on their faces. They obviously blamed them for what had happened.  
  
A servant guided them down to the dungeons where the interrogation was taking place. Aragorn did not even turn when they entered but called them over.  
  
Rear was chained by his wrists and ankles to the wall. He was badly bruised, but none of his injuries were serious. His eyes grew big when he saw the boys. Then his head sagged on his chest when he recognized Heero. He knew then that they had totally lost.  
  
"I am afraid I can not make a single word come out of him, but by his reaction to your presence I believe I was right about your importance to Ineluki's eyes,' Aragorn said as he turned to leave. His face did not wear the same happiness as his soldiers. He knew they had lost a lot of men. Even if the battle had been fairly easy, there were still a lot of damages.  
  
"Come with me. You will want to wash up. I will have someone bring you food,' the King said as he opened the door for them. Duo did not move.  
  
"Please go ahead. I have to speak to Lord Rear,' he said, staring at the man intently.  
  
The three others looked at him surprisingly but Aragorn urged them forward and set a watch outside the dungeons door with the order to make sure nothing suspicious happened.  
  
Duo waited until the door closed with a loud metallic noise before crouching in front of Rear's cell.  
  
"Tallien is dead,' he stated. The man's head shot up and his eyebrows were creased in anger and surprise.  
  
"How do you know his name, and by what manner do you know of his death?' he asked in a harsh and wavering voice.  
  
"We've met before in another world and he told me his name. I know he died because I killed him myself,' the braided boy answered in a neutral tone. If he wanted his message to get through, he could not afford to let the man see any emotion.  
  
The way Duo had said it did not leave any place for doubts. Rear lowered his head and clenched his fists so hard they shook. The braided boy waited patiently. He knew Tallien had been Rear's closest friend and he respected his need for time to assimilate the hard news. Finally, still not raising his head, the officer laughed bitterly.  
  
"So it's over. We've lost and our world's hope with it,' he said. It sounded so much like Tallien that Duo suddenly felt guilty for what he had done. It took him a second to remember what he was talking to the man for.  
  
"No, it's not. Tallien left me a message for you. He says he's sorry but that he does not regret anything. He just hopes someone will continue his work,' he said. He voluntarily put more emphasis on the last part. He knew that if someone could help the EasternMore make peace with Middle Earth and maybe even build an alliance, it was Rear who'd do it.  
  
"Maybe you should try another method. War can't always be the solution,' Duo said and got up. He had said everything he had to say. The man needed to be alone.  
  
Just when the braided boy was about to leave the dungeon, Rear called back to him.  
  
"Tell that King to come back here. We have to talk,' he said. Duo smirked. The man had gotten the message.  
  
******  
  
Duo was in the grey forest again. He tried to find Tallien's world, but, like he had dreaded, it was gone. He slouched against a tree and sighed.  
  
"Back again, manchild?' the woman's voice interrupted.  
  
"Like always, Lady Galadriel,' he replied. He felt the hesitation and surprise in the elf but waited for her to speak.  
  
"So he has told you,' she said finally.  
  
"Yes, and I understand your legend now,' Duo replied half-heartedly. He was still dealing with the man's death and it wasn't entirely comfortable speaking about it.  
  
"I knew you would the moment you first stepped here,' she said. Then, as if she had always been there, Galadriel was before Duo. She was smiling sweetly and her blue eyes shone with deep knowledge.  
  
"You have yourself recovered your balance, although it is very fragile and will shatter at the slightest push,' she said, pointing to the top of the tree beside her. It was full of singing blue birds. Duo was immediately reminded of the waterfall and he felt his inside squeeze.  
  
"I know what you're talking about. It's my double personality isn't it? I wish I could do something. Just being able to remember what I do while I'm 'black' would be enough,' Duo said with exasperation.  
  
Galadriel shot him a knowing smile and shook her head slightly. Her golden hair shimmered in the light. "Have you ever tried asking that other you? Maybe you are not as closed off from each other as you think,' she answered in that sweet voice of hers that made anything she said seem like the truth.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should try that.' The braided boy nodded thoughtfully and looked at the trees around him with a sort of sad look.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Galadriel laughed softly. "I know what you miss. But do not be so sad. You will always be welcomed here. Maybe, with time, you will grow a world of your own and shelter and guide the lost ones. Like you were at the beginning.'  
  
"I can do that?' Duo asked, surprised, and with a bit of hope.  
  
"Of course. Anyone who can visit this place can make one of his own. And someone must take care of it when I am finally gone,' she answered serenely. She did not seem at all sad about her death.  
  
The two looked at each other, but Duo closed his eyes. He was feeling tired. When he opened them again, Galadriel was gone.  
  
******  
  
The boys decided to rest in Minas Tirith a few days before leaving. They had agreed on going to Fangorn to try and get on the other side. They'd also go on foot. The three of them had grown fond of their mount, but the Earth as they knew it was no place for horses. So they would leave them behind.  
  
The white city was in full celebration. Aragorn had announced the day after the battle that it was all over and that they had won the war. The merriments were nothing compared to those that had followed Sauron's fall, but everyone was glad to once again put away armours and swords.  
  
The three pilots left discreetly the fourth day. They told nobody, not even Aragorn, and, using all of their skills, left the city before dawn without a soul knowing. The horses were just outside the gate, as if they had been waiting for the boys to come out. Although they patted them, the pilots did not ride and continued on foot. They had shouldered packs that held enough food to last them their journey to Fangorn.  
  
Shadowfax snorted confusedly at Wufei but the Chinese boy ignored him. Shaking his mane, the Mearas followed him. Naturally, Shinigami and Wing were just after him.  
  
The small procession took about a week to reach Fangorn at a brisk walk. The Riddermark was particularly tiring with its many hills, but the boys did it without so much as breaking a sweat. They finally reached the forest on an early Sunday afternoon. The snow had started to melt and the big trees were shaking off the last of the white powder's remains.  
  
Duo turned and patted the black stallion sadly. "Here's where we go our separate ways. I'm glad you were there to help me out.'  
  
The two other boys had already started to make their way through the underbrush and the braided boy ran to join them. The three animals stayed where they were, as if knowing that they could go no further. Shadowfax reared and let out a piercing whinny that the other two echoed as strongly. Then, with a swish of his tail, the Mearas turned and galloped away, followed closely by Wing. Shinigami lingered behind a little, but turned away and hurried to catch up with the two others.  
  
Duo watched him go over his shoulder and shook his head sadly.  
  
The three pilots walked slowly and completely aimlessly. They did not know how to get back to Earth, and if it would work with the three of them together, but it was worth a try. Besides, they did not know what else to try.  
  
"Hey, Heero, while I'm thinking about it, you remember that fox girl of the deserted village?' the braided boy asked. The Perfect Soldier tensed visibly and nodded.  
  
"Well, it seemed she was under Tallien's service and that she had to capture or kill us,' Duo said lightly. Heero turned to glare at him.  
  
"You said you didn't remember,' the brown-haired boy said icily.  
  
"I still don't, but I asked myself.'  
  
******  
  
Quatre wandered through the ruins, avoiding the mounds of blackened metal. He looked at the forest intently as if trying to decide whether to go in or not. Since his three companions had disappeared, he and Trowa had doubled their workload to compensate and Quatre had even made a few mission with Wing Zero to make sure OZ did not think they were dead. But they were starting to be suspicious. Deathscythe and Nataku had not made a single appearance since about two or three months ago, and that was far too long to be inactive when two other pilots were working so hard.  
  
He sat carefully on a fallen tree just at the rim of the forest. He and Trowa had changed location many times since Wufei had left last to search for his two lost comrades, but by some lucky circumstances, he was back for two weeks. One had already past but he kept going to the place every other day to see if his friends would ever come out. He had thought about coming everyday but someone might get suspicious, so he had come every three days instead. He knew they weren't dead. He could still feel them although they seemed far off, almost like an echo. But as long as they weren't dead, he'd keep coming whenever he could.  
  
He was so lost in thoughts he did not hear the small rustle of leaves. It lasted a second, but for a Gundam pilot searching for something, it could have been very important.  
  
"Hey Q-man! What are you thinking about that's got you so spaced out? Any normal person would've heard us a mile away!'  
  
The blond boy jumped at the familiar voice. He searched in the woods for a barely a second before he spotted Duo walking quickly towards him with Heero and Wufei in his wake. The braided boy looked normal enough even if his priest clothing were torn and bloodied, but Quatre's eyes widened at the other two. They were dressed in old rags that seemed to belong to the age of knights and castles and they even had swords in their belts. That's when he noticed that Duo had one too. He stood, frozen in bewilderment, as Duo placed an arm around his shoulder and lead him away from the forest and to the car not to far away. He kept joking and laughing at how wonderful it would be to finally be back in a world of cars and computers and Gundams but how he'd miss the big spaces and fresh air. The poor confused Quatre look over his shoulder at the two other boys with a look begging for explanations, but they simply smiled. Even Heero. And it was not his usual smirk, but a real happy smile.  
  
The blond boy pointed to their swords and Heero looked down, mildly surprised, and shrugged. They had all gotten so used to the blades that it had seemed natural to wear them and the idea of leaving them in Middle Earth had not even crossed their minds.  
  
"How did you get those things?' the blond asked with wide confused eye.  
  
Duo raised an arm, revealing his black knives. "It's a long story, but let's just say they're a precious souvenir.'  
  
With a knowing smile, Heero took out the Necklace of Alliance and Wufei the journal of Saruman. Quatre looked at each of them then shook his head, resigned. Simply overjoyed that his friends were back, he started skilfully directing Duo's comments on where they had disappeared and what they had done.  
  
****** The End ******  
  
FINISHED! This is truly the last chapter. Really. This feels weird. I guess that you get used to something when you work on it a year and a half.  
  
Anyways, it'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Without you all, this story would have died in the colds of January!  
  
Thanks to : Reader, Moonlightchic, Katie, Aaridys, Wolfpup7, Shinigami41, The Silent Writer, Laurel-Crowned, Ox Kingq, Yue, Morningstar Spawn, zebeblum, Kawaii-chan, Queen of Vegetasei, Talian, Dark Peppermint, ember, Eria, T'laren, Elle-FaTe2x1, Showndra Ridge, Insanity, Masterdeeds, Solus Nox, Katie14, Ki-Ball (other thanks for the pieces you beta-read!), Rev, Lancer, The Guardian Prince, Silver Magiccraft, Riot Lorelai, GoldenRat, A- chan a. k. a. Aphrodite, Sara, icedragon, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Gracie Rin, Chibis Unleashed, Hikaru, Camillian, silverrowan, and a few anonymous ones! Thanks to you all to those who'll review in the future!!!!! ( if I forgot any, I'm terribly sorry but I still thank you!)  
  
A-chan 


End file.
